The Slave Girl
by Lashandra
Summary: After her father died Saihrena was sent to live with her brother, but before she could reach him she was sold into slavery.How can she continue in life? What will become of her and who will save her?Rated for violence,rape, language,and sexual situations.
1. The Slaver

* * *

Chapter One

The Slaver

Saihrena awoke to her mother screaming.

"Shut up wench," she heard a man say. She heard glass breaking, and her mother was silent. "Get over here girlie, 'less ye wanna end up like yer mum," the man said, and she silently stood.

"What do you want?" She whispered, and backed away from the man. He was grinning at her evilly, and she figured out who he was. He was the Captain of the ship they were on, the Lady Fair. He continued moving towards her, his eyes sparkling in the little candlelight. He quickly caught her by the arm as she tried to flee and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ye ain't goin nowheres Lady Saihrena," he laughed as he dragged her out of her cabin.

"Please stop, what do you want?" She cried.

"Ye'll know soon enough wench," the Captain said, dropping her on the deck. She looked up in the darkness to see men crowded around her, more than she remembered from earlier. "Please, what is going on, won't some one tell me?" Saihrena wailed. She wanted her mother, her father, anyone else but the men before her. She shrieked as one of the men dropped to one knee and stared at her. He grabbed a fist full of her long dark hair, and inspected it in his filthy hands. Nodding to himself he grabbed her chin and stuck a torch in her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she knew he could see her golden skin, and black eyes. He opened her mouth, sticking a dirty finger inside and feeling her teeth, she bit down hard earning her a smack in the face.

"And yer sure she's untouched?" The man inspecting her asked, looking up at the Captain.

"As sure as I can be without inspecting her meself," the Captain said, watching them closely.

"A'right then, Morris, pay 'im," the man said, and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked out, seeing for the first time the other ship that was anchored next to the Lady Fair. The man stopped and stood her in front of him, he smiled at her and punched her in the face, Saihrena knew no more.

* * *

When she awoke the second time she found her ankle chained to a bed. Saihrena looked around herself. She was lying in a huge bed, blankets covering her entire body. The room was small, barely big enough for the bed, and a small table that held a basin of water. She sat up slowly and looked at the chain. It was large enough for her to make it to the basin of water, but nowhere else. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she realized what had happened. The Captain of the Lady Fair had sold her to these men, he had betrayed her and her mother. "But John will come for me, he must," she whispered, thinking of her younger brother. She had been on her way to his castle in Portugal. Her father had just died, and her older brother, Raul, had not wanted her around. They had never gotten along, so he sent her away.

"I see yer awake," a voice said, and she turned to see an elderly man watching her from the doorway.

"I demand to know who you are and where you are taking me," Saihrena said, standing from the bed and staring at the man.

"Ye have courage, I'll give ye that, but ye won't fer long," the man carried in a tray she hadn't noticed and set it on the bed. He turned and left her alone. Saihrena looked at the tray, then lifted the lid. On it was strips of dried beef, cheese, bread, and an apple. She sighed and dug in, hoping to have some answers soon. After she ate and used the chamber pot she found under the bed, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"'Ey, girl, wake up," a loud voice roused her. Saihrena looked up to see the man from last night, the one that had inspected her. "Cap'n wan's te see ye," the man said. He pulled out a key and undid her ankle chain. Saihrena reached down and rubbed her ankle reflexively, then stood. She followed him out of the cabin and down a long hallway. The ship must have been bigger than she originally thought. When they reached the end of the hallway, and walked up a large flight of steps, the man motioned to a set of double doors and she walked in. She quickly took in her surroundings, noticing a bed as big as hers, a large bookshelf covered in books and scrolls, and a large desk where a man was sitting. The man was very handsome, for an obvious pirate. He had long, blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and light blue eyes.

"Thanks Dunk, that'll be all," the Captain said, rising from his seat and walking to Saihrena.  
"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, gaining a smirk from the Captain.

"Well lass, yer te be sold te Suleyman II. He's Sultan of the Turks. Yer gonna be sold into his harem, and with yer pretty coloring I'll make quite a bit o money," the Captain smirked as she gasped in fright.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Names Montern, Captain Aiden Montern," he said, stepping closer to her. He smiled down at her, "ye'll have a few months te heal from yer bruises. An' dun' ye worry none, no man on this ship'll touch ye, yer far to valuable as a virgin."

"How dare you speak to me like that," she whispered, blind with fury. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across his cheek, and red hand print was left in her wake.

"Ye'll not be doin that if ye know what's good fer ye," Aiden whispered back, his eyes blazing. "Dunk," he called, and smirked as the man walked in. "See to it that the lass 'as everything she needs, it'll be a long trip." He laughed as Dunk grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the room. He quickly propelled her down the stairs and into her room.

"I suggest ye do as yer told, we dun' wanna sell ye all bruised up, but we will if'n ye dun' cooperate, understand?" Dunk asked. She nodded quietly as he chained her ankle to the bed again. He left her alone, and she lay down on the bed. She might as well sleep, nothing could be done about her situation right now.


	2. Meeting her keepers

Chapter 2

Meeting her keepers

Saihrena awoke to darkness. "It must be early," she whispered, sitting up in her bed. She had been aboard the slaver ship for over two months now, and knew she couldn't escape. Aidan had said they would reach port today, and she would be sold into her new home. She had done everything they said without delay throughout the voyage. Dunk had hit her a few times, but she was completely healed since then. Saihrena was frightened, she didn't know what to expect when she reached Turkey, all Aidan had said was that she was going into the Sultan's harem, but she didn't know what that was, and he wouldn't tell her.

"Land-Ho," a voice called, and she knew she was doomed, her brothers would never look for her in Turkey, she would never be found. A knock sounded on her door, startling her.

"Come in," she called. Aidan walked in and smirked at her.

"Get dressed in this, we'll be docking in an hour," he said, throwing a beautiful black and crimson dress at her, along with a pair of ruby earrings and a ruby necklace. "Make sure ye look yer best lass, wouldn't want me te help ye." Aidan turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Saihrena shrugged and stood up, taking off her torn and ragged night shift. She then slid the velvet and silk dress over her head. She pulled the laces of the dress tight, and left them not being able to tie them on her own. Picking up the earrings she put them on slowly, followed by the beautiful necklace. Her hair would have to be done next, and she wondered if he had a comb she could use to keep it up. Saihrena walked to the door and yelled for some one to help her. Dunk appeared immediately with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do ye want lass?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Well first thing, can you tighten my laces and tie them for me?" He shrugged and did as told, tightening them until she told him to stop, and then tying them tight. "Thank you, umm, could you ask the Captain if he has a comb I could use, I must do my hair." Dunk nodded and left the room, closing the door with a kick. He came back a few minutes later with a black and gold hair comb, she smiled and set to work brushing through her tangled locks before pulling it up into a half pony tail and sticking the comb in it to keep it in place. She sat somberly on her bed and waited for some one to get her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come on girl, time te meet yer owner," Aidan said, walking into her room and unchaining her. It was light out by then, she could easily see the city. It was strange, dark people littered the streets, which were dirt and mud. "This is Bursa, in Anatola. It'll be yer new home lass," Aidan said.

They were docked a little ways from the city, and Saihrena heard Aidan call for a rowboat to be lowered, she was going ashore. Dunk unceremoniously picked her up and dumped her into the boat before it was lowered, and then jumped in beside her. The Captain, and five other men that she hadn't met before hopped in after them, and she held on tight as the rowboat was lifted off the ship and dropped slowly into the water. It didn't take long for them to reach the dock.

_(AN, I don't know any Turkish, so umm when their speaking I'm just going to say, she heard them speak in a different language, and eventually when she learns Turkish it will be English, just so everyone is on the same page here, okay, back to the story.)_

Dunk picked her up from the boat and set her on her feet on the wooden dock, making sure to have a tight grasp upon her. She felt woozy, and unsteady upon the dock, she had been on ships so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be on a dry land. She rather missed it. The group walked unsteadily down the docks and into the street, and to her astonishment she heard Aidan yell in an odd language she had never heard before. A carriage immediately pulled up in front of them, and Aidan spoke to the driver in the same language while Dunk pushed her into the carriage. Saihrena sat in a corner and curled up on the seat.

"Dun' worry yerself te much lass, the life of luxury ye'll live will more then make up fer yer lack o freedom," Dunk snickered, and she slunk down, trying to ignore them. Dunk hopped into the carriage and sat across from her, the Captain and two others joining her. There wasn't enough room on the inside for the rest, and she assumed they rode on the outside with the driver, or holding onto the side. The ride was rather long and uneventful, and her heart leapt into her throat as the carriage stopped. They had reached her new home.

"Out," Aidan barked as he jumped out, Dunk followed, and she slowly stepped out, trying to wait as long as she could before being sold again. Dunk grabbed her arm and steered her around the carriage. She gasped at the palace in front of her. She had grown up in a beautiful castle, but nothing could compare with the grandeur of the place in front of her. It was pristinely white. There was a cobblestone path in front of it, and double doors that looked to be over ten feet tall. It was magnificent. She quickly regained control of herself, forcibly closing her mouth.

Aidan walked to her side and took her other arm in his. It was time. She swallowed noticeably and allowed herself to be dragged along with Dunk and Aidan, the five other men following behind them. As they reached the grand entrance, two guards stopped them, and Aidan spoke in the strange language again. The guards pointed at her, and she trembled as Aidan nodded to whatever they were saying. The two guards smiled at each other, and opened the doors. They resumed their pace, moving quickly, forcing her to almost run to keep up. Another guard stopped them in the entryway, and Aidan began speaking with him, obviously growing tired of repeating himself. The guard in front of them finally nodded, and then motioned for them to follow him. They did so, and she sighed as the guard began walking at a fast pace too. Her feet were killing her. They walked forever, or so it seemed, before the guard finally stopped and motioned for them to sit. He disappeared, leaving them to their selves. She sighed and sat down on a bench in the small room. She quickly took in her surroundings, noticing that the walls were done in a gold print, and a painting of a young boy was one of the walls. They sat for over an hour before another guard came and gathered them.

"Where are we going," she whispered to Dunk, and grew silent at his look. They walked quickly again, and this time made it to a grand room rather fast. The guard motioned them inside, and as soon as they entered Dunk, Aidan, and the other five men all kneeled on the ground.

"Kneel fool," Aidan whispered, and she complied, kneeling down and lowering her head. A man approached them, and she kept her face down, staring at his shoes. She heard him speak in the strange language. "He wishes for you to stand," Aidan told her, and she slowly raised her head and stood before the man. He had a long beard that reached his chest, and he was dressed all in silk. Some sort of hat, it looked like a bunch of fabric layered, sat atop his head. He began to circle her, his hands touching her hair, her skin, her dress. He was looking her over in much the same way that Dunk had before purchasing her. She saw him nod, and shuddered.

"How much?" Her jaw dropped as he spoke in think accented English. Aidan answered him, speaking in the other language so she didn't understand, but the man shook his head.

"My Lord she is untouched by men," Aidan said quickly, and the man in front of her turned to study her closely.

"How do I know this?" He asked, turning back to Aidan.

"We will stay until you are satisfied my Lord, how about half now, and the rest after. Do we have an accord my Lord?" Aidan asked, and the man nodded his head.

"You will stay in my palace until I am satisfied," he said, and motioned for them to leave.

"You will go with my guards to meet my wives and ready yourself for tonight," he said, motioning towards the guards at the door. Saihrena nodded her head sadly, and followed the guards out the door.


	3. Flying her confinement

Chapter 3

Flying her confinement

It had taken Saihrena the full year she had been in captivity to learn the Turkish language. She was now suitably proficient in it, which was why she had been chosen to be brought on this voyage. The Sultan had hand picked her, she still cringed every time she was in his presence.

The night she came to the palace he had taken her virginity, and the next day he took the heads of Aidan, Dunk, and the five men that had accompanied them to the palace. His official reason was they had lied to him about her virginity, but she knew better. He had killed them to keep them quiet, he didn't want anyone to find out about the woman he had bought and come to rescue her.

Every night for the next month she had been called into his bed. Luckily he soon became bored with her and went back to his other "wives" as they called themselves. She was rarely called to his bed after that, leaving her to lay about with the other women of the Sultans harem. They were cruel at first, thinking she had wanted to become his number one wife, thinking she had wanted to give birth to his son. They soon found out how wrong they were and some had even become her friends, teaching her their languages. The Sultan had all manner of women in his harem, French, English, Spanish, Italian, African; every origin possible seemed to reside within his harem. She learned many languages while she was there.

The Sultan was on his way to the America's, she was never given the reason. But since she could speak many different languages she was among the women chosen for his venture. Three others accompanied her, Rakasha, from India, Manata, from Africa, and Gabriella, from France. They were all fairly close, so for the months that they were on board the Mermaid the four of them would lay around their cabin and talk. Every night a different one of them was chosen to "grace" the Sultan's bed, and every time Saihrena returned from his bed she would embrace the three other girls and sob herself to sleep. They all understood, Rakasha would often times do the same. The other two were used to his treatment, having been his "wives" for many years. Manata even had two daughters by him.

"What are you thinking of?" Rakasha asked her in Indian, coming and sitting close by her.

"A lot of things really, mostly my first month with the Sultan," Saihrena said, smiling sadly.

"The first month is always the worst," Manata piped up in her native language. They did that a lot, they could all speak each other's language, so they would talk to each other in their own tongue, often times slipping back and forth between languages just for fun.

"I remember mine, I warmed his bed every night, much like you did Saihrena, until he thankfully became bored with me and left me be," Gabriella said. Time passed quickly that day, and before she knew it Saihrena was being called into the Sultan's bed. She quickly hugged her friends before making the short journey down the hallway of the large ship to what would normally be the Captain's quarters. Since it was the largest cabin on the ship the Sultan had demanded that it be his, and the Captain being in his employ had readily agreed that he should take it. She trudged up the last few feet, and silently entered his cabin after a brief knock. The Sultan smiled as she entered and bade her sit on the large bed.

"My dear Saihrena," he said jovially, coming and sitting next to her.

"My Lord," she whispered. He wasted no time after that, and began ripping her clothes from her body. She laid down on the bed and smiled up at him, having learned after her first week with him that if she complied and pretended to like it he would be done much sooner, and she would acquire less injury. He liked to cause pain to his wives, not all the time, but enough of it. She tried to free herself from her current state of mind, tried to project herself to a different place. It was then that she heard it, the sound of cannon fire. A loud BANG rang out and she could hear wood splintering. The Sultan sat up and yelled unintelligibly. A sailor came into the room, and Siahrena quickly covered herself with the sheet on the bed.

"What is happening?" The Sultan demanded to know.

"My Lord, we are being attacked by a black ship; we couldn't even see it in the darkness. Lock yourself in here, and grab a weapon my Lord, we are being boarded," the sailor cried, and ran from the room. The Sultan immediately stood and locked the door. He then clothed himself in one of his rich robes and wrapped his sword belt around his torso. She watched wide eyed from the bed as he did this. He had completely forgotten her existence as yelling and screams came from outside. Her mind flew to her friends, were they okay? What had happened? After what seemed like an eternity the deck grew eerily quiet. A loud knock sounded on the door.

"It's over, ye can unlock the door now," an unfamiliar voice yelled through the door, something didn't seem right to Saihrena, but before she could call out a warning the Sultan had indeed unlocked the door. It burst open, knocking him on the ground, and in the blink of an eye a sword was at his throat.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who I am?" The Sultan growled in accented English.

"I dun' really care mate, all's I care about is gettin me booty, savvy?" The man holding the sword growled back.

"I'll have your head for this," the Sultans voice was low and dangerous, and she knew if he lived he would take it out on her. A scared squeak passed her lips, drawing the man's attention.

"Well, whado we 'ave 'ere?" He asked, obviously noticing the only thing she was wearing was a thin sheet.

"Please don't hurt me," Saihrena whispered.

"No need te be frightened luv, I would neva 'urt a lady," the man smirked, looking her up and down. The Sultan, seeing that the man's attention was focused elsewhere quickly scooted back and rolled away. He stood up to face the man and pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Now you will pay pirate," the Sultan yelled, and charged. Saihrena's eyes were focused completely on the pirate before her, she had never seen a pirate before but had heard many stories. The pirate smirked as the Sultan charged, and stepped aside, the fight was over in a matter of seconds as the Sultan was skewered on the pirates' blade. The pirate had caught him in the side and the Sultan fell down on the floor. Blood was everywhere.

"Well, now that that's over with, me name's Cap'n Jack Sparrow, at yer service luv," the pirate said, his hands dancing in the air as he spoke.

"I-I'm Saihrena," she whispered, watching him closely. The light in the cabin wasn't that great, she could barely see him. She saw long, dark hair with shinning things that reflected off the little candle light. When he smiled his mouth seemed to shimmer too. She could barely make out his face in the darkened room, he looked quite handsome. His words from a few minutes before came back, "I would neva 'urt a lady." Her decision was made in an instant.

"Please, take me with you, my brothers are looking for me and if nothing else you could ransom me to them," she whispered, standing from the bed and wrapping the sheet around her tighter.

"Why would yer, o I see," the pirate, Jack Sparrow, said, bringing a finger up to scratch his head as if he were thinking hard. "Are there anymore lass's such as yerself?" He asked, and she nodded slightly. "Per'aps this lil raid will prove more profitable than I thought," he mumbled. "A'right lass, we 'ave an accord." He reached his hand out, and she tentatively took it, before she could shake it however he pulled her close to him and threw her over his shoulder, making her screech.

"Search the ship for otha ladies my good men, but dun' touch em, bring em te the Pearl," Jack called as he carried her from the cabin. She continued to screech as he walked casually over a plank that had been set up between the two ships. Saihrena screamed louder as she looked down and saw only water and a flimsy board beneath her.

"Let me down this instant," she cried when they had finally reached the black ship that he had called the Pearl.

"Do stop the screamin luv, it's 'urtin me ears," Jack mumbled as he carried her to another cabin, apparently another Captain's cabin. When they reached it he set her down and took a step back, as if expecting her to slap him, which she quickly complied with. A loud smack rang out as her hand collided with his cheek, leaving a bright red welt in its place. "Dun' think I deserved that," he mumbled as he rubbed the offending cheek.

"You most certainly did, you could have at least let me get dressed, and I can walk. I don't like to be carried Mr. Sparrow," she raged.

"Cap'n darlin, Cap'n Sparrow." She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what was to happen next. She didn't have to wait long as two girls were brought screaming into his cabin. It was Rakasha and Gabriella.

"Wheres Manata?" Saihrena whispered, looking behind them. Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head.

"When the cannonballs hit one hit our cabin, Manata was killed instantly," Rakasha said in Indian, making Jack narrow his eyes, obviously not understanding a word she said. To annoy him she switched to Indian as well.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, earning a glare from Jack. Gabriella taking the hint spoke another language as well, this time Turkish.

"Yes, I got a little scratched up from some splinters, and Rakasha may have a broken ankle, but we will survive."

"Can I see your ankle Rakasha?" Saihrena asked in Turkish, stepping towards the girl still being held in a pirates arm.

"That's bloody enough," Sparrow yelled, "speak English, I know ye can." Smirking at him Saihrena moved to Rakasha and checked her ankle. After a pause she cried out in pain, and Saihrena could feel the bone out of place.

"You're right, it is broken," she said in French, just to piss Jack off a little more. His eyes turned delighted though, apparently he could speak French.

"Put 'er on the bed Johnny, that ankle 'as te be set," Jack said, smirking at Saihrena. The man holding Rakasha nodded and laid her down on the bed, the man holding Gabriella followed his lead and set her down on the floor. "This'll 'urt luv, best get some rum in ye so ye dun' feel it as much," Jack told Rakasha, and handed her a bottle of rum that was lying on the floor.

* * *

An hour later Rakasha's ankle had been set and she was sleeping peacefully in the Captain's bed, Saihrena, Gabriella, and Jack were sitting on the floor talking quietly.

"So who xactly are ye luv?" Jack asked Saihrena, taking a gulp of rum.

"Well my full name is Saihrena Alandra Senire', and I am the Princess of Spain," she whispered, making him choke on the rum he had earlier imbibed. **(A.N. I don't know the names of the real royal family of Spain at this time, so just smile and nod) **

"Yer royalty?" He asked. She nodded slightly, yawning. Jack had given her a pair of pants, a white shirt, and a belt earlier, after she had whined about being naked. He had seemed rather reluctant to allow her to dress, but had obviously gotten sick of her whining.

"I didn't know that, why did you never tell me?" Gabriella asked in French, reverting back unconsciously.

"I wanted to forget about it, I didn't want to remember a life I would never have again," she whispered back in French.

"So, te Spain then?" Jack asked.

"Yes, to Spain," Saihrena whispered, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Well I'll let ye three 'ave me cabin fer tonight, I best be takin control o me ship before the crew get ideas," Jack murmured and left. Gabriella huddled close to Saihrena on the floor and began to cry. They had lost a dear friend, they had lost everything they had known for so long.

"But we're free, and heading home," Saihrena said, soothing her friend. Gabriella nodded her head, and fell asleep. Saihrena Stayed awake, trying not to dance from elation. She was going home.


	4. The Lies

Chapter 4

The Lies

Saihrena stood on deck of the Pearl watching the sun rise. There was little movement on deck, as the night shift of the Pearl was less than during the day, but soon the shifts would change and men would be roaming the beautiful, black ship. Saihrena had never seen a ship like the Black Pearl before, the wood was so dark it was almost black, and the sails were a deep black, it was breathtaking really.

She had been on the ship a little under a week watching over Rakasha and helping Gabriella cope with her newfound freedom. The pirates on the ship were rather nice, for pirates anyway. Gibbs had become a fast friend, as had Ana Maria, and Jonathon. The others treated her as another crewmember, and had come to realize that she was a hard worker and a fast learner. It had only taken her two days of doing nothing to become exceedingly bored and she had immediately charged up to the crazy Captain and told him to give her something to do. He had smirked at her in his usual way and had a bucket and mop and ordered her to swab the deck. While the Captain was a little, okay more than a little rough around the edges, he was a decent man, and quite handsome. After their first encounter she had made up for lost time by gazing at him regularly. He had a strong bone structure, and eyes that she sometimes found herself getting lost in they were so dark. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten used to his inane hand gestures that he continually used.

"Beautiful, aye?" A voice from behind her asked, breaking Saihrena from her thoughts.

"Yes, very," she mumbled, turning to see the object of said thoughts. "Good morning Captain." 

"Mornin Rena," he smirked back, the whole ship had taken to calling her by a pet name after Jack got drunk the second night on the ship and declared her name was too long, he had done the same to Rakasha and Gabriella too dubbing them Kasha and Gabby. She smiled up at him.

"How long until we reach Spain?"

"Prolly bout a month or so, wind permitin," he said, making her gasp.

"That's all? It took the ship I was on over two months, and we had been much closer than Spain," Saihrena said.

"Aye, but the Black Pearl's the fastest ship in almost the world luv, much faster 'en any slaver ship," he declared. "Why so anxious te be off me ship? Dun' ye like ol' Jack?"

"No, no, nothing like that, I just miss home."

"Oh, so ye like me then eh?"

"Well, I-I suppose so Captain..." She mumbled uneasily.

"Well why din't ye say so luv? Ye know there's an empty cabin that we could use," he said, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"Well why didn't you say so Captain, I mean if only I had known that I could be alone with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow then I would have jumped at the chance, alas I have been wooed by the charms of Gibbs and now am lost to you," sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she said this. He blinked at her in surprise, before a smile took over his face.

"Why me dear I do believe ye have been hanging out with pirates much te long," Jack said with a laugh.

"More than likely Captain, now if you will excuse me I have some things that need to be seen to." Jack nodded and she slowly walked away from him, swearing his eyes were on her the entire way. When at first Jack had begun to proposition her Saihrena hadn't known what to do, but after a week of it, non-stop, she had become quite accustomed to it and began to enjoy it somewhat. Sometimes she had to stop herself from just giving in to him, he was so incredibly handsome. Saihrena walked off the deck and down the stairs into the galley. Jonathon was there finishing breakfast. She liked Jonathon, he was very sweet, handsome, and completely the opposite of Jack. Jonathon had short, white blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a light complexion. He smiled as she walked in.

"Got the trays almost ready fer ye Rena, I'll help ye carry em up in a moment," he said, and went back to arranging food onto three trays. She waited patiently until he was done, then picked up one of the trays and walked to the Captains cabin with Jonathon following behind. Jack had been rather nice and declared that he would give up his cabin for the three lovely girls to stay in until Rakasha had recuperated enough to be moved. She knocked on the door and waited for one of the girls to say enter before leading Jonathon inside and laying her tray in front of Rakasha on the bed.

"Thanks Rena," she said in Indian, still not accustomed to speaking English. While all of them knew English they had rarely spoken it while with the Sultan, and so easily reverted back to their native tongues.

"Anytime Kasha."

"Hello Jonny," Gabriella said as she took one of the trays from him. "It's good to see you." Saihrena watched her friend blush as her fingers met his when she took the tray and knew something was going on. Jonathon couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella, and Saihrena wondered if Gabriella would be staying aboard the Pearl after she had been dropped off in Spain.

"And ye Miss," Jonathon mumbled, his cheeks turning as red as Gabby's. Saihrena looked at Kasha knowingly. "I should get back te work, the rest o the crew be wantin their breakfast soon." He retreated quickly, and after the door shut firmly behind him Saihrena pounced.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Gabriella asked defensively.

"The way you two looked at each other," Rakasha broke in, speaking in French in between mouthfuls of the delicious food.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabby said, and turned to her own breakfast. Saihrena glanced at Rakasha and shrugged, they couldn't make her talk, yet, but they both knew they would.

* * *

"Land-Ho," Saihrena woke to a voice shouting, followed by the sound of feet scurrying around on deck. It had been a month, and Jack had told them last night that they would reach Spain today. Saihrena rose from her cot and rubbed her eyes. After two weeks of stealing the Captains cabin Jack had kicked them out, declaring that Rakasha was healed enough to be moved into one of the other cabins, one with three beds. Saihrena stepped out of bed excitedly and glanced around the room only to see Gabriella missing as usual. She had been staying in another small cabin with Jonathon as of late, and she knew her predictions of her friend staying on the ship would come true, Gabriella had told them last night that Jack had okayed it. She had no family and no home to go back to anyway, and had even been learning to swordfight. Rakasha still couldn't walk to well, and normally opted to stay in their cabin to walk around rather then try to make it up a flight of stairs.

"Do you want to go up and see? I could get some one to carry you," Saihrena asked.

"That's alright, I'll go up later. We will still be on this ship for days you know."

"Yes, I know. Jack has to send some one to my brothers castle to collect the ransom first, and then we will both be leaving." Saihrena sighed softly, wheather because she was leaving, or she wouldn't be able to leave for some time yet she didn't know. She had become quite close with Jack, and would miss him dearly, not to mention her attachment with the crew. She had grown quite fond of them all, and she would deeply miss Gabriella. Sighing again she turned to Kasha, "I'm going up on deck, try and get some sleep I'll be back when I know something." Saihrena raced from the room and up the small flight of stairs to stare at the land in front of them, to stare at her home. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"'appy te be 'ome luv?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"Very," she whispered, watching as they neared Spain's coast.

"'ow long ye been away?" 

"Almost two years Captain, a long time to be away from home, and with people that mean you harm." 

"Aye, well I'll be off, must steer her into port," Jack said, she felt the loss of his warmth, and heard his boots clinking off towards the helm. She would miss Jack, more than she cared to admit, but at least she was away from the Sultan.

"I take it by that faraway stare that you are ready to return," Gabriella said walking up and standing next to her.

"And I take it from your faraway stare that you're ready to stay," Saihrena murmured, motioning towards Jonathon. She turned to her friend and quickly embraced her, ignoring her bright blush. "I will miss you, do try and visit sometimes."

"And I you my friend, I will try to talk the Captain into coming and seeing you from time to time, he might not be as adverse to the idea as you would think."

"Yes, well, he is always welcome in my home for saving me, even if I had to bribe him to do so," Saihrena smirked, watching her friend closely.

"I should go help in the galley. I'll see you later Rena." Saihrena nodded, and watched as her home came closer and closer, they would reach port in a little over an hour. With that knowledge in mind she set off to retrieve breakfast for herself and Rakasha, and spend a little time with her two closest friends.

* * *

"A man is here to see you; he says his name is King Raul Senire'. He wants to meet with you right away," Saihrena woke up to Gabriella shaking her and shouting. It took a minute for what she was saying to register, and once it did she bolted up and dashed around her cabin, trying to find something suitable to wear in front of her eldest brother.

"I cannot believe that he actually came himself, I thought he would send one of his sentries, oh I have nothing proper to wear, what am I going to wear?" She mumbled and cursed as she threw clothes around the floor. They had been waiting for almost two weeks for information from the castle, no one seemed to know what was going to happen. Jack had ordered the crew to stay on deck after the first week, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but now some one had finally arrived, and her brother no less.

"Rena, calm down. Wear that green dress hanging in the closet; I'll go inform him you will be right out. Take a deep breath," Gabriella soothed, and quickly left the cabin. By this time Rakasha was up and watching Saihrena closely, but wisely stayed quiet as she retrieved the gorgeous green dress and donned it. The dress was the color of a forest in summer, a very deep dark shade. It had no pattern and was quite plain except for the lace around the edges. The dress was silk, and beautifully cut, it was a masterpiece. Once her dress was on and Rakasha had tightened the laces that ran up the back, she braided her hair and twisted it up onto her head, holding it there with pins and dark green combs to match her dress.

"You look beautiful Rena," Rakasha whispered with a smile.

"Thank you Kasha, I will be back once everything has been settled. Saihrena nodded to her friend and departed the small cabin. After the door closed she leaned against it and took a few long, deep breaths to calm herself. Once she felt calm enough she walked, ladylike, up the stairs to meet her brother.

"Dearest Raul," she started as she came up the stairs, but quickly stopped as she looked at the man in front of her. "Who are you, you are not my brother, where is Raul?" She asked, anger flashing in her eyes at the deception.

"Whatever do you mean, and why are you speaking to me this way, I am royalty, you will address me as Your Highness," the man pretending to be her brother spluttered.

"You are not royalty, nor are you Raul Senire', and I will not address you as either," she protested, walking to stand beside Jack who had been conversing with the imposter before her approach.

"Well I must say that you do know what I look like, for you were not fooled by my double, but you are not my sister," A man drawled from behind her. Turning she saw him standing there, her eldest brother and King of Spain, Raul. He was walking up the gangplank watching her. Bodyguards surrounded him as he stepped onto the pirate ship.

"Brother, do you not recognize your little sister?" She asked, walking towards him, a smile plastered on her face.

"My sister died at sea over a year ago on a voyage to meet my brother, I have men that swear it," Raul said, stopping and staring down at her with a look of distrust and hatred.

"Brother, those men sold me to a ship of slavers who in turn sold me to a Sultan. I am home now, do you not recognize me?" The entire time they had been speaking in Spanish, making the pirates on the ship furrow their brow in confusion.

"You are not my sister, I suggest you and your pirate Captain leave Spain immediately before I decide to attack this vessel," Raul said, then turned and left. The man masquerading as her brother began walking after him, but stopped uncertainly when he reached Saihrena. Saihrena was staring open-mouthed at her brother who had just denied her; he had told her to leave Spain, her home. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and one by one they fell down her cheeks. Seeing this, the double made his decision.

"Saihrena, I know you," the man whispered, making her turn to stare at him. "Listen, I do not have much time. Do not trust your brother; he was the one that sent the slavers after you. Leave here quickly, you must tell John. If you make it to him you will be safe." The man quickly turned and sped off the ship after saying this. As the man walked down the plank a sudden shot rang out, and Raul's double fell off the plank and into the ocean below. Jack wasted no time.

"Raise anchor, turn us around," he yelled, racing to the helm and taking control. "Unfurl the sails, now we need to leave." Another shot rang out suddenly, and a man fell from the riggings. Saihrena's head was still whirling from what the man had just told her. As the ship was quickly turned around and set out to open sea a cannon ball shot rang out in the air, and narrowly missed the Black Pearl which was already too far away to be hit. Saihrena stared at Spain, her home, as it became smaller and smaller. An hour and a half later Spain was nothing but a dot in the distance.

"Miss Saihrena," Jack yelled, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes Captain?" She whispered through the knot in her throat, her cheeks were still stained with tears, though she didn't remember when she had stopped crying.

"We need te speak in my cabin, now," he ordered, and she nodded and followed him into his cabin. She had some explaining to do, and hopefully Jack would be willing to listen.

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for this chapter taking so long. And I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. But I know that there are people reading this who have yet to leave me a review, come on, you can do it. Just a little something like, I'm enjoying this story, or I think you should change this, or anything. Please? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to have the next one up quicker!


	5. Explanations and maneuvers

Chapter 5

Explanations and maneuvers

Jack's cabin looked much the same as it had when the three of them had been sharing it. The only difference was the empty bottles, dirty clothes, and weapons strewn about the floor. Jack was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face, his customary smirk missing from his face, his arms lying at his sides. His dark brown eyes were smoldering, leading Saihrena to believe he was angry at her.

What the 'ell was that? Ye lied te me girl," he began as she shut the door.

"No, I didn't Jack, Raul lied to you. I do not know why, but he was the one that sold me, he ordered the ship I was on to sell me to the first slaver ship they came upon," Saihrena said steadily. She glared defiantly at him, challenging him to proclaim her a liar again. He didn't. Jack's eyes softened a bit as she told him this.

"Siddown luv, tell me everything," he said, motioning to a chair behind his desk. Saihrena nodded and sat down. Jack sat on his bed across from her, and waited for her to tell him everything.

"You see, Raul and I never really got along, my father always favored me over him and he never thought that was right, me being a girl and him being the future King of Spain. After father died things got even worse, he found that father had left quite a sizable amount of money to me, more than should have been left to a daughter. I think he always wished for me to be a son so he could have left the Kingdom to me," as she spoke Saihrena let her eyes wander around the room, looking anywhere but at Jack. She didn't know why she was telling him everything, but as she was speaking things were working themselves out in her mind, everything was becoming clear.

"So what 'appened Rena?" Jack asked, making her smile.

"Well Jack, Raul was angry with me. He would yell at me all the time, last I saw him I was twenty, past the age I should have been married by at least four years. Father wanted me to be happy; he didn't want to force me into a marriage where I would be miserable. Raul was different though, he kept parading suitors in front of me, he wouldn't let me be. So finally I decided it was time that I saw John. John was my little brother, he was eighteen at the time and had been ruling over Portugal for over a year. I missed him dearly, we were always close growing up and he came in second place in my fathers heart. He was nice to me, and loved me as we grew up. I made my plans with Raul, and three weeks later my mother and I left to visit him. My mother was killed by the Captain of the Lady Fair, the ship I was on, and he sold me to Aiden Montern. The rest I told you already." She watched Jack as she finished her story.

"So, yer bro sold ye out o spite?" Jack asked, watching her closely. Saihrena brought her eyes to his, meeting them finally.

"I do not know why, but my guess would be he sold me to get me out of his hair."

"So what do we do now Princess?" He asked, the smirk back on his face

"I suppose, to Portugal?"

"Aye, we could do that. What's in it fer me though?"  
"Well, I'm fairly sure John would pay for my return," she mumbled.

"But that's what ye said 'bout Raul," he pointed out.

"Well John is different than Raul Jack."

"'ow do I know that? And why were ye sailin te Portugal anyway, why din't ye take a coach?"

"Well you know that because I told you, and Raul said it would be faster by ship," she said, glaring at him.

"Aye, I spose it is," Jack said, completely ignoring what else she said.

"So Jack what are we going to do?"

"I dunno yet, and would ye stop calling me Jack, Princess, it's Captain, Captain Jack," he wailed, Saihrena tried hard to hold back her laughter. She was wondering when he was going to tell her that, he always did.  
"But I'm not part of your crew Jack," her eyes danced as she baited him.

"But ye are on me ship Princess, and while on it ye will call me Captain like everyone else. The only one's that dun' call me Captain are the women that warm me bed, if ye are so intent upon callin me Jack, I spose ye'll 'ave te warm me bed as well." His smirk grew wider as he said this, making her shake her head.

"Didn't I already do that, Jack? Only you weren't here," she made sure to enunciate Jack, just to push him.

"Well then Princess, I spose we'll 'ave te rectify that somehow." Jack stood from his spot on the bed and swayed over to her.

"I don't think so Jack, I like my bed very much," she mumbled, watching him closely.

"But mines much more comfy." Jack stood beside her, and without warning pulled her out of her chair and threw her over his shoulder, eliciting a shriek from her as he did so.

"Jack Sparrow you put me down this instant," she cried as he carried her to his bed.

"Can so Princess," he mocked, and dumped her on said bed. She quickly rolled over, trying to make her way off his bed. Jack plopped down beside her and pulled her on top of him, holding her tightly to him.

"Jack let me go," she cried indignantly. Jack just smiled and shook his head as he held her closer. Without warning he rolled them both over so he was lying on top of her.

"Come on now Princess, yer the one that keeps callin me Jack, and yer pretty lips just keep sayin take me."

"They said no such thing, now let me up." She couldn't help but stare into his dark brown eyes as he lay on top of her, holding her in place. They seemed to sparkle as he laughed down at her, and she suddenly wondered how she had gotten herself into this. She didn't know whether to be scared or aroused. His scent was filling her nostrils, the smell of the sea mixed with rum. While the smell of the sea was nice, the old rum and unwashed body was a rather odd smell, and she didn't like it too much. She brought her hands up and began to smack him on the back. "Jack let me go."

"Sorry luv, can't 'ave that," he said as he collected her hands and held them above her head. She began to struggle futilely, moving her hips back and forth, and bucking them a few times to try and roll him off. It didn't work and she stopped as a moan escaped his lips, realizing just what she was doing. Her hips had collided with him, grinding herself into his manhood.

"Jack, just let m-" She was cut off as he brought his lips to hers in an almost feral kiss. She lay there shocked for a moment, before melting and kissing him back with the same untamed emotion. Her tongue pushed past him lips and began fencing with his. She moaned when he ran his fingers through her black hair. He pulled away to breathe, and then kissed her again, this one even more fierce then the first one. He began massaging her neck lightly. He moved his kisses down her throat, sucking and biting her softly as he moved to her collar bone. Realization hit her hard as his fingers began unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"Jack," she whispered her voice rough with passion. When he continued unbuttoning she quickly moved to stop him. She couldn't do this, she barely knew this man. He looked up as she pulled his hands away from her buttons. "Jack, please stop." He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then rolled off of her. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"It's a'right Princess, I understand," he said, getting off the bed and moving to his rum cabinet. He pulled out a large bottle and after pulling the cork out with his teeth took a long swig. Saihrena sat up and buttoned the few buttons he had undone.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm just not re-"

"No explanations necessary luv, why don't ye run along now. I 'ave a lot te do if we're gonna get te Portugal in a week, g'night," he said, turning his back to her and guzzling half his bottle. She stood quickly, getting the hint, and left the room. She knew she had been close, she had never been able to say stop before and have the man stop. The Sultan had laughed at her the first few times she told him to stop, and had continued. She wasn't ready yet, she didn't know if she ever would be ready again. The Sultan's face flashed before her eyes and tears came to her eyes. Saihrena ran to her room, and upon finding it empty of even Rakasha, threw herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She was still wounded from what the Sultan had done to her.

"Won't I ever be healed?" She whispered into her pillow. She soon cried herself out and fell asleep wondering if she had been crying over her brother, Jack, or the way her life had turned out. She was out cold before she reached an answer.


	6. Family Matters

I suppose it's been a lil while since my last disclaimer so here's another one for all you lovely ladies, and any gentleman reading this.

I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. Gods how I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own the Black Pearl, nor do I own Jack, they sadly belong to Disney. Although I think I would do better if I owned them, at least in my twisted little head. ANYWAY... I do own Saihrena, Rakasha, Gabriella, and all the others you don't recognize, so no thievery! Okay, enjoy...

Chapter 6

Family Matters

Saihrena stared at the palace before her. They had landed in Oporto, and once there Jack had declared that he would personally take her to Chaves, the city where her brother lived. It took two weeks of travel by carriage for them to reach her brother's small palace, but they were here. Jack had wanted to go straight to the palace, but Saihrena had scoffed at this idea, making him take her to an inn where she could bathe and change into something more suitable for meeting her brother. She was stunning; her dark hair was braided up and twisted around her head. She wore a black gown that reached just below her ankles, and showed most of her cleavage. The dress laced in the front, to Jack's disappointment, so she could lace it herself. Rakasha had stayed on the Pearl, claiming in her state she could not endure the ride. Saihrena knew better though, she had wanted to spend time alone with Jack's new helmsman. He was recently picked up while they were in Spain, and Saihrena had her doubts that her friend would stay with her. She was losing the three closest people in her life. The driver of their carriage was speaking to the guards in front of the palace gates, and she waited for them to speak with her.

"Open the door," one of the guards barked, and at her nod Jack pushed the door open. Saihrena looked at the guard with distant, disdainful look. He nodded to his companion to come over before he began his questioning. "What is it you want with his Majesty?" The guard was obviously speaking to Jack, but since Jack could not speak Portuguese he just stared between Saihrena and the guard.

"I am his sister, this man is delivering me to him," she answered, nodding her head in Jack's direction.

"His majesty does not have a sister," the guard sneered.

"Of course he does," she said disparagingly. The guard watched her carefully, obviously assessing her sincerity.

"I will take you to see his Majesty," the guard decided finally, and shut the door. She could feel the carriage move as he jumped on the side and yelled something to the driver.

"What was that all about luv?" Jack whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

"He didn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"He said that his Majesty didn't have a sister. Something is going on Jack, I just wish I knew what," she mumbled. She felt the carriage slow down and come to a stop. They had reached the palace at last. Her heart beat excitedly as Jack jumped out, leaving her to manage by herself. She gracefully stepped down, and took the guards offered hand when the man realized Jack would not help her down. She scowled at Jack and his amused grin.

"Follow me," the guard said. Saihrena looked up, the palace was beautiful. It had about twelve steps that led up to a grand entrance. The stone was a deep grey, it was a very imposing structure. They entered through the large door and followed the guard through the maze of the palace. As she walked she was reminded of the last time she had followed a guard through a palace, her chest tightened with fear as her thoughts wandered to her time with the Sultan.

"Ye a'right?" Jack whispered, seeing the look on her face. She nodded, smiling slightly for him.

"Wait here," the guard said as they stopped in an antechamber. Uncomfortable looking chairs were strewn about the small room. Saihrena smiled at the guard and took a seat, her earlier estimation proving to be true as she did so.

"Thank you," she mumbled, and motioned for Jack to sit and wait. The guard nodded and left them.

"So 'ere we are, all by our onesies, what would ye like te do princess?" Jack smirked, sitting next to her.

"I would like to wait for my brother Jack," she told him scathingly.

"These chairs are damn uncomfortable, what do ye say we move this to the floor?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"Wouldn't that be a sight for them to walk in on us? Lying on the floor together? While that might be rather funny I would rather retain my dignity."

"Aw luv, ye hurt ol' Jacks feelins, are ye sayin that bein caught with me would ruin yer reputation?"

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying Jack," Jacks face fell into a frown as she said this, making her laugh.

"And here I though ye liked me," he mumbled, turning away from her and watching the door.

"I do Jack, and that is why I don't want to get you killed. Who knows what would happen if my brother found us in such a compromising position, he might think you tried to steal my virtue."

His eyes lit up as he turned away from the door, "so ye do like me?" Saihrena laughed at his obvious attempt at ignoring the rest of what she had said.

"Believe what you wish Captain, but I do believe we have company." Jack turned back to the door and smiled grandly. Saihrena stood and motioned for Jack to get to his feet. He did so lazily, and stretched as he stood. The guard from earlier walked into the room.

"His Majesty has a moment to speak with you, if you would follow me I will take you to him."

They quickly trailed him through the maze of hallways. As they walked Saihrena felt a hand come to rest on her bum and looked over at Jack. He was grinning mad. She quickly smacked his hand away and stepped away from him. He pursued her and placed his hand on her rear yet again. She grumbled quietly and this time pushed him away from her. He just smirked back at her and kept his distance. She knew he was planning something when the smirk didn't leave his face. She scowled at him and shook her head silently, trying to convey without words that he needed to act more gentlemanly, hoping he understood, and hoping he would. The smirk didn't leave his face. They came to a stop in front of a small door, not what she was expecting.

"I will announce your presence, M'lady?" He paused, waiting for her, and she realized she hadn't given him her name yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Saihrena and this is Jack-"

"Smith," Jack cut her off, and she smiled slightly, having forgotten he was a wanted pirate. The guard simply nodded and entered the small door. He left it open behind him and she could hear him announce their presence. The guard stepped aside and she entered, her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. It was a study, or library, she couldn't decide which. The room was a mess, there were no book shelves, but books were scattered everywhere, they were littered on every flat surface. The floor boasted most of them, but they were stacked on chairs and tables too. The first thing that came to her mind was how John would never have stood for such clutter. The second thought that burst into her head was that the man standing in front of her, wearing a crown was not her brother. She stopped mid-step and stared. Jack, not realizing that she had stopped, smacked into her, making her fall.

"Bloody woman," she heard him curse as the floor rushed up to meet her. Before she could hit however a pair of arms flew into her vision and grabbed a hold of her. She looked up to see the man wearing her brother's crown.

"Are you alright?" He asked in English as he stood her up. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. The man was very tall, over six feet. He had long blonde hair that cascaded down his shoulders and bright green eyes that gazed into her own. He was incredibly handsome; he wore tight fitting pants and only a vest, no shirt underneath showing off his muscular chest.

"So you are the woman claiming to be my sister," the man stated more than asked.

"N-no, not your sister," she stuttered perplexed. "Who are you?" The man in front of her laughed at her confusion.

"I am King Morgead of Portugal my lady."

"B-but, my brother, what happened to him?" She whispered, watching the man in front of her, Jacks presence forgotten for the moment.

"Who is your brother?"

"John Senire'."

"You are Saihrena Senire'?" He asked in bewilderment. She nodded slightly. "I see, where have you been? Your brother was worried sick, we all thought you dead," the man, Morgead, ranted pacing the floor in front of her.

"Please, where is my brother?" she asked, breaking him out of his outburst. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, his eyes going wide.

"Princess Saihrena, I regretfully inform you that your brother," he paused as if not sure how to continue. "Your brother died at sea, he sent his armada searching the seas for you and his ship was attacked. He didn't make it back, I am sorry." Saihrena's eyes filled with tears that began to fall heedlessly down her cheeks.

"No, he can't be dead," she whispered, her eyes willing the man in front of her to be lying. "Please, he can't be dead." Her legs gave out beneath her, and she felt arms wrap around her. She turned to see Jack supporting her, and buried her face in his chest.

"There, there luv," he said, stroking her hair. She could feel Jack was uncomfortable, but she couldn't stop the sobs that were raking her body. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, crying into Jack's chest before she was in control enough to pull away. A handkerchief was thrust into her hand and she smiled slightly in thanks to Morgead. She slowly wiped her eyes, allowing Jack to support some of her weight as she did so.

"Please sit down," Morgead said, pushing a pile of books off of a chair. She nodded and Jack walked her over and sat her down. Morgeads eyes watched him as he held Saihrena's hand, trying to comfort her wordlessly. "I do not believe we have met yet," Morgead said. Jack looked up at the man and smirked.

"Me names Jack S-Smith," Jack stuttered, having forgotten his pseudo name.

"And how exactly did you two meet?" Morgead asked, his eyes flashing with an emotion Saihrena couldn't name.

"He rescued me and brought me here," Saihrena said, her tears having finally abated.

"Princess, where have you been all this time?"

"Well, that is a very long story your Highness."

"I see. Well you two must stay here, I insist. I have some things that I must attend to, but we shall have dinner tonight and talk about everything. Fredrick will show you to your rooms. Until this evening," Morgead said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you your Highness," she said. He nodded to Jack, who was trying hard not to glare at Morgead as he kissed Saihrena's hand. He nodded back and watched until he had left the room.

"Ye gonna be okay luv?" Jack asked, helping her to stand.

"I-I'm not sure yet," she whispered and followed the guard that had led them earlier, now known as Fredrick, out of the room. "Only time will tell."

* * *

I'm so happy, I have 18 reviews, thank you all so much! Rachel Sparrow, to answer your question as to why he was in such a hurry to get her out of the room, I was kind of going for Jack understanding that she wasn't ready. I wanted him to be a tad bit sensitive to her needs, though I tried to show that he was upset by her leaving. I hope that answered your question, if anybody else has any questions, besides what's going to happen next? Feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, you sure know how to make an author feel loved! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have the next one up asap! Keep reviewing.


	7. Surprise!

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my Julie Doo, who is 20 years old today. (Sniffles) 20 years ago today your mother went into labor with you, and at some time during the day or evening you were born, a beautiful bouncing baby girl. Awwwww. This is for you Julie, Happy Birthday!!!!

Chapter 7

Surprise!

Saihrena had just gotten out of her bath when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called, wrapping a robe around her naked form.

"Rena lemme in," a voice she knew like the back of her hand answered grumpily. She smirked and went to let Jack into her luxurious rooms. She went into the sitting room that sat adjacent to the bedroom, which was next to her bathroom. All three rooms were quite large, and done in a gold leaf pattern. The four poster bed was a golden wood carved to resemble a tree with ivy leaves wrapped around it.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" She asked as she opened the door to find a sopping wet Sparrow that was practically naked. "Jack," she gasped as he pushed past her.

"Ye gotta hide me, they wanna cut me beard, and me hair," he cried as he stumbled into her bedroom, his towel almost falling off in his haste. Saihrena watched him carefully, before she burst into laughter. He turned to stare at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry Jack but I tend to agree," she said as she marched towards him. Jack smirked as he finally took a moment to look at her.

"Whatcha got on under that luv?" 

"Nothing, which is why it is time for you to leave," she smirked back, pointing towards her door.

"Aw, come on luv, yer wearin nothin, and I'm wearin nothin, we should be wearin nothin together." She laughed and continued to point towards her door.

"Go get dressed for dinner Jack."

"But I dun' wanna," he grumbled as he sat on her bed, his towel moving to expose his thighs. She laughed harder at this statement.

"Jack, please leave before a maid walks in and thinks we are being salacious," she said, her eyes drinking in the sight of his tanned, muscular chest.

"But what if we wanna be salacious princess?" He smirked, noticing where her eyes were.

"I believe you are thinking of a different princess Captain Sparrow, now if you would be so kind?" She quickly brought her eyes up to meet his, only to find them dancing with mischief.

"If that's really what ye be wanting luv, then I'll go," he said as he hopped off the bed. His hand grabbed the towel and wrapped it tighter around his waist, trying to act timid. She tried to control her laughter at the thought of Jack Sparrow being bashful. He walked past her, his head held high. Before he walked into the sitting room however he stopped and grabbed her around the wrist she was pointing with and pulled her to him.

"Jack w-" she began to protest, but was cut off by his lips pressing hard against hers, demanding she return his embrace. She struggled for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, and returning his stimulating kiss. Her tongue sought his lips, and he parted them willingly for her as she tickled the roof of his mouth, making him pull away slightly. He smiled down at her and pulled her body closer to his, she could feel his arousal through the flimsy towel and her equally flimsy robe. She moaned against his lips and pulled him even closer, rocking her hips against him. He groaned and ran his hands through her dark damp locks, pulling her head back he began to kiss down her throat. 

"Excuse me madam," a voice said as a knock sounded on the door. Saihrena gasped and pushed Jack away, making him fall and his towel fly open exposing his large erection. Fortunately he fell out of view of the door, and as the door opened Jack quickly stood and covered himself.

"As I was saying Captain S-Smith, you could use a haircut, if you will excuse me?" Her eyes begged him for forgiveness at her brash dismissal of him, and he nodded slightly to her before leaving her and the speechless maid. She smiled sweetly at the maid. "What can I do for you?" The maid surreptitiously closed her mouth, which had been hanging open as she watched Jack disappear, and turned to Saihrena.

"I'm supposed to help you dress," she said quietly.

Saihrena nodded. "I don't really have any dresses," she started, and quickly stopped as the maid looked at her.

"But Miss, all your dresses from your brother's home are here, they were all sent last year," the maid said, walking to a closet and throwing open the doors. Saihrena's jaw dropped as she saw all her beautiful dresses.

"I had forgotten about them," she whispered, walking to the closet and pulling a few out. She remembered them all. She carefully touched each dress to make sure they were real before choosing one. She had had it made before she left Spain but had never had a chance to wear it. It was dark midnight blue, almost black. It was silk, imported from the East. She had bought the entire roll so no one else could have one like it. It laced all the way up the back, making a corset unnecessary, the edges were black lace, to show off the blue of the dress. She pulled it out and handed it to the maid who gasped at its beauty. "I'll wear this," she said with a smile, and went to get dressed.

* * *

Saihrena stepped out of her room and into the large hallway. It had taken over an hour to get dressed and do her hair up. The end result had been magnificent. The dark blue gown contrasted with her black hair, and the dark color showed off her golden skin beautifully. Her hair had been curled and swept up into a half braid, half ponytail with tendrils escaping to frame her face. She gracefully walked down the hallway, following the maid that had helped her dress. The maid smiled at her and pointed down the stairs, she looked over the rail to see two well dressed men talking, one had long luxuriant dark hair that shined in the candlelight, and the other had long blonde hair that shimmered. She walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the men, who had obviously been waiting for her. The man with blonde hair noticed her first, and as he turned she saw that it was King Morgead. She began to descend the stairs slowly, knowing if she rushed in this dress she would trip and likely break her neck. As she reached the second to last step the man with dark hair turned, revealing himself. Her foot slipped as she saw who it was. A pair of strong, tanned hands caught her and she smiled up at Jack.

"Ye a'right luv?" He asked, standing her up.

"Yes, thank you Captain," she murmured, staring up in disbelief. The man in front of her looked remarkably little like the Jack she knew. His hair had been stripped of all the beads and bones and brushed out into long silky locks. He had been shaved as well, his braided and beaded beard was missing, and she knew from the look in his eyes how he missed them. He had obviously been washed thoroughly as well, not a spot of grime clung to him as it usually did. He wore a pristinely white, long sleeved cotton shirt that clung to him as he moved. The only way she had known it was Jack were his eyes, and his golden toothed smirk.

"Well, shall I escort you to dinner Princess Saihrena?" King Morgead asked her, and she realized she had been staring at Jack.

"Yes, thank you your Majesty," she smiled and took his arm as he led them through a hallway into a large dinning room. The table looked to be a mile long, there were over thirty people seated and waiting for them to enter. They all rose as the three of them entered, and bowed before the King. Jack smirked and walked past Saihrena and Morgead as if the people in the room were bowing for him. Saihrena smiled and swallowed a giggle as she watched. she and Morgead immediately followed. Morgead pulled out a chair and seated her, Jack sat to her left, and Morgead sat at the head of the table to her right. She knew he was honoring her, sitting her next to him.

Morgead smiled at her. "So, are you going to tell me of your travels?" Morgead asked.

"My Lord, it is a rather private tale to tell. When you asked me to tell you over dinner I assumed it would be only a few others, I cannot speak of it in front of so many," she whispered horrified that he would ask this of her in front of so many.

"I understand Princess. We will have a chance to discuss this later, we will have a lot of time together," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, confusion burning in her eyes at his comment. Morgead stood up suddenly, and the conglomeration of people quieted and looked at him. "I have an announcement to make," he said loudly so everyone could hear him. "Today we have been blessed, today Princess Saihrena Senire', sister of King John Senire', has made her way home to us." At this point Morgead grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand next to him. "With the help of Captain Jack Smith," he gestured and Jack stood up, smirking at Saihrena as he looked around the room. "It is my great pleasure to announce to you all mine and Saihrena's engagement," he pronounced suddenly, making her eyes grow large. The entire room erupted into applause. Jack's eyes grew as large as hers, and he turned to glare at Morgead who was chastely kissing Saihrena on the lips. When the applause stopped Morgead smiled around the room.

"The date of our union has yet to be decided, but I wanted you all to be the first to know," he said and sat down, motioning for Jack and her to follow suit. They did so, stunned into silence. Saihrena vowed to find out where he got the idea she would marry him. She sat through the rest of the eventful dinner, not even tasting the food that was placed in front of her. When the dinner ended she smiled at Morgead and feigned weariness. She escaped to her room to wait for the inevitable appearance of Captain Jack Sparrow. She didn't have to wait long.


	8. Run

Why Rachel Sparrow, you're making me blush! I do believe that you sit and wait for me to update, you are always my first review after I update, thank you! Now... on with the story!

Chapter 8

Run

Saihrena was sitting on her bed when her door burst open and slammed shut. She cringed hoping that wouldn't attract attention, their conversation was going to be loud. Jack stalked into her bedroom, his normal sway missing from his gait.

"What the 'ell does 'e mean yer engaged?" Jack yelled.

"Shh, keep it down Jack, please?"

"I'll not keep it down, what the 'ell does 'e mean?"

"I suspect exactly what it sounds like," she told him, her black eyes smoldering.

Jack watched her closely, "I know that's what 'e bloody meant ye insane git, what I meant was why does 'e think yer engaged?" He grumbled.

"Well why didn't you say so Jack? I have absolutely no idea why he believes us to be engaged. He never asked me, and I never accepted. I had planed on disillusioning him of the idea tomorrow. But since we're on the subject, why do you care?"

"I dun', I was just outraged for your behalf princess," he mumbled, turning away.

"That's very sweet of you Jack, I had no idea you care," she said patronizingly.

"I dun' care," he denied.

"Oh, alright then, perhaps I won't disillusion him of the idea then. After all he is a king, and it has already been announced after all," she said to herself.

"The hell ye won't," Jack raged pulling her off the bed and into a standing position.

"Jack, why would I discourage our union? I have no other offers, and quite frankly not many would have me now. Especially after the Sultan," her eyes darkened as she spoke of her imprisonment.

"Whatever ye say princess," Jack mumbled as he watched her lips. She furtively licked her lips as he watched. Jack moved slowly, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, the softest kiss she had ever received from him. She knew she shouldn't especially after Morgead had just announced their engagement, but she couldn't help it, she melted in his arms. She kissed him back tentatively, her eyes closing of their own accord as she brought her arms up to encircle his neck. She ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair. A knock sounded at the door, and they jumped apart guiltily.

"God damn it, everytime," she heard Jack grumble and she straightened herself and went to answer. She motioned Jack to follow her, realizing it wasn't proper for him to be in her bedroom alone with her. Jack grudgingly followed, and she opened the door to reveal King Morgead standing before her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Your Highness," she said, bowing slightly to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to disturb you Princess Saihrena, but I thought we should speak." She nodded slightly and moved aside to allow him entrance into her sitting room.

"Please, have a seat," she said, motioning towards one of the chairs. He smiled at her and moved into the room, but stopped suddenly as he noticed they were not alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Was I interrupting something?" He asked, glancing between them.

"No, not at all. We were just discussing a friend of mine aboard the Captains ship and what was to be done with her," she lied smoothly, thinking they should probably have that talk anyway. Jack smiled and nodded going along with her.

"I see, well I had wished to speak with you about dinner," he stopped and glanced at Jack, as if waiting for him to leave. Jack, either not knowing or not caring, or possibly both, social standards and when it was polite to leave, stayed sitting in his spot looking mildly intrigued. After a moment Morgead continued, "After I announced our engagement I realized that you probably had no idea of it. You see your brother John and I discussed it at some length before you left. We reached a decision after you had left so there was no way in which to notify you. I'm sorry if it came as a bit of a shock to you."

Saihrena smiled at him, "well thank you for telling me. Though I wish you had spoken with me before you announced our engagement I would be quite happy to go through with it, especially if it was Johns wish that we be married." Jack stirred in his chair and she glanced at him. "If you would excuse us your Majesty? The Captain will be leaving on the morrow and we should discuss Gabriella." He smiled and rose from his seat.

"Of course Saihrena, may I call you Saihrena? And I must insist that you call me Morgead, we are to be wed after all," he said, stepping close to her.

"Of course Morgead," she smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, a close mouthed kiss. Jack stood quickly, glaring at Morgead, but he covered it with a low bow.

"Until tomorrow then," he said, and left.

Jack waited all of five seconds before growling, "what do ye mean ye'll be 'appy te marry 'im?"

"Jack, please come with me," she said as she hurried through the sitting room to her bedroom. "We need to leave, tonight, right now," she said as she began searching the room for the few articles she had come with.

"What do ye mean?" He asked, watching as she hurried through the room.

"I mean my brother would never have consented to marry me off, especially without my acquiescence. Morgead had my brother killed," Jack grabbed her by the arm in her hurry and turned her to face him.

"What do ye mean?"

"I had been suspecting something of the sort, but after what he just said to me I know it to be true. That is why I agreed to marry him. Who knows what he might have done if I had denied him. But we need to disappear Jack, and we need to do it now. Go back to your room and gather your things, quickly. Meet me here in ten minutes, we cannot afford to lose anymore time Jack, go," she pushed the shocked pirate towards her door, and turned back to what she was doing. They had to escape.


	9. Disturbance

Chapter 9

Disturbance

Saihrena sat in her room when she was done packing. She had changed into a lightweight dress, one that she could run in fairly easily. Jack appeared quicker than she expected, carrying only a small bag about a foot long, and a foot wide.

"Ready wheneva ye are luv," he whispered as he waltzed into her room. She nodded and slung her bag, roughly the same size as his, over her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her window.

"There's a trellis a little ways away from my window. If we can make it to that we should be home free," she told him, releasing his hand and pushing the window open. Glass was a luxury most could not afford, but she knew her brother would have spared no expense when it came to his home. She quickly pushed the thoughts of her brother aside, she couldn't afford to cry right now. She stepped onto the ledge, holding onto Jack for support as she crept out the window. Jack was right behind her, jumping up as if they weren't three floors up. He grabbed her hand, holding on tight so as not to allow her to fall. A small overhang about a half of a foot wide ran along the outside of her window, it was on this that they walked precariously, their backs hugging the wall as they shimmied over to the trellis. Saihrena reached the trellis quicker than she had originally thought, and leaned over slightly to get a better look for a foothold. Her foot slipped, and she began to plummet, the stone walkway below was rushing up to meet her.

"I got ye," Jack whispered, and she opened her eyes, wondering idly when she had closed them, to see that her descent had been halted, she was hanging perilously by her hand. Jack grabbed her wrist with her other hand and pulled her up without breaking a sweat. When she reached solid ground she hugged the wall for a moment to regain her balance. Once it was regained she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Jack quickly on the lips.

"Remind me to thank you properly later," she whispered. "Take both my hands Jack and hold on tight please?" She asked and he obliged her happily. A smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth as he took her wrists and lowered her until her feet met the trellis. He released her and waited for her to climb down a ways before following her. They made it to the ground with no more mistakes. Saihrena grabbed his hand again and they began to creep through the grounds.

"Where to now luv?" He whispered.

"I was speaking to my maid earlier and she told me there is a servant entrance to the East of us." Jack nodded and they headed to the East, their backs scraping against the palace as they walked and watched for patrolling guards. She had dressed as a maid, and thankfully Jack looked like a servant as well. They wouldn't be halted when they left through the servants' gate.

"'ow're we spose te get te the Pearl?" Jack asked as the looked around a corner. Seeing that it was clear they continued on.

"Let's take it one step at a time." She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. In the blink of an eye Jack's body was pressed hard against hers, her back was crushed into the palace wall behind her.

"Trust me," he whispered, and then kissed her. She didn't understand why he would do this now, but wrapped her arms around his neck none the less. Not long after this she heard muffled voices approaching them.

"What's all this then?" A guard asked, elbowing another guard in the ribs.

Jack turned and gave them an apologetic look, but since they were speaking Portuguese he didn't understand what they were asking. Blushing profusely Saihrena stepped forward. "I'm sorry good sirs, we, umm, we were just leaving," she said, her blush deepening as she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him toward the exit, which was only a few feet in front of them.

"Go on home girl, and don't let us catch you doin that again on palace grounds," one of the guards called after them, she nodded her head and they charged through the gate.

"We have to get out of Chaves as soon as possible. We can get a room at an inn in the next town. I'm afraid we're walking from here," she said. They walked a mile from the palace, and she directed him down an alley. They both sagged against the wall in relief. They had made it, but she didn't trust Morgead not to come looking for them. "We'll catch a quick rest here and then head out of town." Jack nodded in agreement with her plan. After resting for a bit Jack pushed himself up from his crouch then grabbed her hands and pulled her up beside him.

"We should get moving luv," Jack said, keeping one of her hands in his and leading her from the dark alleyway into the empty streets. They tried to keep to the shadows, the less people that saw them, the harder they would be to track. It took a little under an hour for them to get out of Chaves. They were heading to Baga. It was a Port town North of Oporto, and the closest town to them. From there they could hire a coach and ride the rest of the way. The road to Baga was wild and overgrown, most went to and from Oporto. They continued on their wild path, tripping on rocks and plants that weren't discernable in the moonlight. The moonlight was bright enough for them to see by, but it was also bright enough to be seen by. They had to keep a wary eye out for highwaymen, and she nodded to Jack when he placed his free hand on his pistol. Hours passed and they continued to walk, it was getting close to midnight by now.

"We'll have to walk all night to make it to Baga, won't we?" She asked wistfully.

"Aye, but we can sleep in the coach princess," he murmured. Jack stopped suddenly and pulled her behind him. "Lay down and stay there," he hissed, and she quickly did as he ordered, something was wrong. She buried her face in her arm, thoughts that Morgead had hunted them down already were racing through her head. She almost jumped for joy when two men appeared in front of Jack, holding guns.

"Gimmie yer money else we'll kill ye," one of the men said. Jack just smirked at them.

"Ye see mates there's a problem with that, I aint got any money. So if ye'd be so kind as te move along ye won't 'ave te get 'urt," Jack told them. The men laughed, and Saihrena tried to bury herself deeper in the mud.

"What's that?" She heard the other man ask, and shuddered. "Well well, looks like a woman. Stand up pretty." She sighed and stood up. Her entire front was caked in mud. Jack stepped in front of her.

"She doesn't 'ave any money either, so why don't ye move along?" Jack asked again.

"I'd like te search 'er though," one of the robbers said, and the other began laughing and nodding as the first one walked towards Saihrena.

"I wouldn't be doin that mate," Jack growled. She stepped back, wanting to give him room to do what his tone had promised. Jacks pistol flew from his pants and the man that had been walking towards her dropped on the ground and before the other robber could even blink Jack had his cutlass at his throat. "Drop it." The man did so, and Jack kicked the gun away. "Next time ye decide te rob two people traveling at midnight ye may want te make sure one o them isn't Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The man's eyes widened in fright.

"I-I'm sorry Cap'n, I din' realize. Please fergive me," he whined, and knelt on the ground cowering. Jack watched in disgust, then smacked the man over the head with the handle of his cutlass. The robber fell over unconscious. Jack smirked at Saihrena and picked up the two guns. He stuck them in his belt and then took Saihrena's hand.

"Ye a'right luv?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you," she smiled and took his hand. They needed to get to Baga, the sooner they were on the Black Pearl, the sooner they would be safe.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to have this up, I was writing my other story All I Wanted, but I figured I just gave you 3 chapters so you should all be fairly happy anyway. Please review! Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews, they really do make me write faster.


	10. Now What?

Chapter 10

Now what?

Saihrena and Jack made it to Baga early the next afternoon. "Please Jack, just a quick bath, I stink and I'm full of mud. Who's going to let me in their carriage looking the way I do?" Saihrena begged, as she had been doing for the last half an hour.

"Fine, fine, but it'd betta be the fastest bath eva Rena, Morgead knows we're gone by now," Jack conceded finally. The first inn they came to, the Flying Eagle, they went inside and ordered a bath. The matron looked over Saihrena, her nose in the air, before calling three men to fill her bath.

"It will be a few moments," the woman said as she accepted their money.

"Of course," Saihrena answered, and turned her back on the woman with distaste. A few moments later a young girl walked into the room and smiled at Saihrena.

"Your bath is ready ma'am," she whispered, then motioned for her to follow. Saihrena followed her up a short flight of steps and into a large bathing room. The tub was very big for such and establishment, and she dropped her bag on the floor and began to undress. The girl watched for a moment, and then quickly left after pointing out the luxurious soaps for her use. Saihrena smiled in ecstasy as she lay down in the steaming tub, and began to wash herself quickly. Jack was right, they had to move fast. She quickly washed herself of the grime, and then with an unsatisfied groan she got out of the bath and changed into a new, richer looking dress. She had taken this one from her closet, it had already been decided that she would be a noble woman and Jack would be her guard. The dress was long light blue silk. It had patterns of white roses embroidered along the hem and the sleeves. She slipped it on and laced it up the front, thanking God that she didn't have to wear a corset. She walked to the small mirror in the bathroom and braided her hair, then wrapped it around her head. It would not do to have her hair down. The entire escapade had only taken about twenty minutes, and she hurried downstairs, the soft slippers that matched her dress barely whispering as she moved.

"Well luv I must say ye do look betta with the grime gone," Jack said as he took her hand.

"Why thank you Mr. Smith," she said, eying the matron wearily. Jack nodded at the woman and then led Saihrena outside. A coach was waiting for them. She looked at Jack questioningly.

"'e was in the inn while ye were takin yer bath and 'e said 'ed be 'appy te take us te Oporto," Jack said with a smirk. He opened the carriage door with a flourish, and after bowing, helped her up. She worked hard to contain her laughter at his antics. "All ready te go Gerome," Jack called as he entered and closed the door. Saihrena sighed in relief as she saw that the carriage was empty except for them. She scooted next to Jack and lay her head on his shoulder, within moments she was sound asleep.

* * *

Saihrena awoke to yelling. She couldn't make out the words though. Jack apparently could though because he was collecting his things and throwing her bag at her. "What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Yer fiancé has just caught us luv, when I tell ye te run, I want ye te run and not look back. Can ye do that luv?" He asked, turning to stare into her eyes.

"You're coming with me right?" She asked softly.

"O course, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy? They can't catch me." Jack smirked his Jack smirk, his hands waving idly through the air. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Aye," he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss her again. Jack quickly pulled away and without a glance back jumped out of the carriage.

"That man will be the death of me," she whispered, leaning slightly out the door to listen for his command. Suddenly inspired she looked outside, and after finding no one paying attention to her, she hopped out and moved around to the back of the carriage. She smiled as she saw a ladder going up the back and leading to the top. She climbed up with difficulty since she was in a large dress, but made it all the same. She peeked over the top and saw what was happening. Jack had his cutlass out and was fighting with a guard, while another was coming up behind him. Without a second thought she yelled, "there's one behind you Jack." Jack turned just in time to deflect the blade that the man had aimed at his back. But she had given away her hiding spot. Two guards began to move towards the carriage. She jumped into the empty driver's seat and grabbed the reins. "Jack, hop on." Jack looked over and did as he was told, holding tight to the side of the carriage as she whipped the reins. The horses jumped to, and they were off. She had never driven a carriage before, "how hard could it be?" she mumbled, holding the reins tighter as the horses began to gallop faster. She prayed Jack could hold on as they came up to a bend in the road, she didn't know how to slow the horses. The moved around the bend quicker than lightning it seemed, tipping the carriage precariously on its side. It righted a few moments later, but she kept driving, pushing them faster. What seemed like hours later, though was probable only one, she pulled the horses to a stop and hopped off, going to see Jack.

"Jack," she called, walking around the carriage. "Oh God, Jack?" She opened up the door and looked inside, empty. "Oh my God," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. She had lost him.


	11. Pain

Chapter 11

Pain

Jack lay sprawled on the ground; the wind had been knocked out of him from the fall. "Damn woman didn't 'ave te go so fast," he grumbled as he tried to get his bearings. He moved his hand to his head, rubbing the sore spot.

"On your feet pirate," a man yelled, making him wince. His head hurt.

"Keep it down a li'l, me 'ead 'urts mate," he grumbled, looking up at three guards standing over him.

"You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Princess Saihrena, and for piracy," another guard said as he pulled Jack to his feet and clapped him in irons.

"Damn woman," he grumbled. One of the guards grabbed him by the chain and pulled him to a group of horses. They tied a rope around his wrists and then secured it to a saddle.

"If you do not come quietly we will drag you back to Baga," the guard said.

"God damn woman," Jack cursed again.

* * *

Saihrena had continued to Oporto. She couldn't free Jack herself, she had to get help. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late. She reached Oporto around midnight and went straight to the docks. The Black Pearl was anchored a ways off, moonlight was shinning off the deck. She was suddenly reminded of the months she had spent on board with Jack and the crew. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she wiped them away absently as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Rena? What are you doing here, where's Jack?" A girl asked her in Indian, and she turned to see Rakasha. "What's wrong Rena, what happened?"

"It's Jack," she whispered, falling into her friends arms.

"Let's get 'er back te the Pearl," Jack's helmsman, the one they had picked up in Spain, said. He swept her off her feet and brought her to the large rowboat tied to the docks. After setting her down softly and helping Rakasha in he hopped in and rowed them to the Pearl. Saihrena sat in the bottom of the boat quietly sobbing, and trying to get a hold of herself. When they reached the black ship Jack's helmsman, who's name she didn't remember, handed her up to Gibbs. He then did the same with Rakasha and climbed up himself. She sat on the deck of the Pearl, trying not to think about how Jack should be here instead of her. She hated herself for getting him involved.

"Where's Jack lass?" Gibbs asked, kneeling down beside her.

"He got caught," she whispered, and then when everyone looked at her awry she told them the story, starting with the guards at the palace, her brother's death and ending with their escape. She was completely drained by the end of it. Gibbs picked her up and carried her to her old cabin that she had shared with Gabriella and Rakasha. It seemed like years since she had been aboard the Pearl, when it had only been a little over a week. Gibbs laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Dun' worry none lass, 'e's Cap'n Jack Sparrow. We'll get 'im back," Gibbs said, and left her alone. Saihrena laid there, thinking about Jack. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were that it was her fault, if she hadn't asked him to take her home, he would be here, on the Pearl. He would be safe.

* * *

"So this is the pirate that kidnapped my fiancé," King Morgead said as he pranced around Jack, who was being made to kneel on the cold, stone floor of the dark, dank dungeon he was in. After he had been apprehended Jack had been taken back to Baga and into the resident palace there. He had picked up some bits and pieces while on his way below to the dungeon. While he pretended not to know Portuguese, he spoke a little. He wasn't fluent but he could understand a little over half of what was said. From what he gleaned after the King had realized Saihrena was missing he had concocted a note that demanded ransom and had sent his guards out to find them. He had journeyed to Baga as well, though at a slower pace than the guards, and was now staying at the slightly smaller palace that he used when in town. Jack was pulled out of his reverie by a kick to his stomach.

"His Highness was speakin te ya maggot," a guard said.

"Where is your ship, who has the Princess?" Morgead asked. Jack glared at him, willing the man to burst into flames, it didn't work. Jack sighed silently and waited to be hit again for not answering. He wasn't disappointed as a guard backhanded him. Jack continued to glare for a moment before conjuring up his patented smirk. Morgead's face fell into a frown and he kicked Jack in the stomach again, Jack kept his smirk, narrowing his eyes briefly at the man in front of him, still hoping for instantaneous combustion.

"Set him up on the rack, he'll speak," Morgead said, smiling cruelly down at Jack as the guards picked him up and laid him on a long piece of splintering wood. Jack's arms and legs were tied to wheels, and he knew what they were going to do, he hoped he could withstand it.

"Turn it," Morgead ordered, and the wheel turned once, pulling his arms in one direction and his legs in another. Jack made no noise. "Tell me what I want to know pirate." When Jack didn't answer Morgead's hand came up and he gestured for them to turn the wheel again. They did, his arms pulled in agony, stretching him further apart. He smirked up at Morgead, he was Captain Jack Sparrow after all, he had been whipped, shot, almost drowned, and stabbed, granted he was a skeleton when he was stabbed, but it still bloody hurt. This was nothing.

"Speak you loathsome creature, where is your ship?" Morgead demanded. Jack's smirk never faltered. "Stretch him until he screams," Morgead smiled at Jack as the wheels began to turn again. It felt as if he was being torn in half. Jack kept smiling up at Morgead, he didn't make a sound as the wheels continued to turn. He blacked out.


	12. Love?

Chapter 12

Love?

Saihrena gasped as she bolted up from sleep. She had a nightmare about Jack being tortured. "God Jack, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You okay Rena?" Gabriella asked, and Saihrena noticed she was not alone. On the floor sat Gabriella, Rakasha, Jonathon, Gibbs, and the helmsman.

"I'm alright," she said as she pushed the blankets off her and went to join them.

"We were trying to plan an escape for Jack, the problem is we don't know where he is," Rakasha said, smiling as Saihrena sat next to her.

Well there's two places he could be, Baga or Chaves. I would put money on him being in Baga though, it's much closer to where we were. I don't think they would chance taking him that far," Saihrena said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "By the way, what's your name again?" She asked as she turned to the helmsman.

"Jack, but everyone calls me Lil Bandit, or Bandit," he said smiling.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was a bandit before I joined the crew, and the lil part came from Jack because I was shorter than him," he told her. She nodded and turned back to the problem at hand, Jack's escape.

"What do we have to work with?" Saihrena asked.

"You," Jonathon said sweetly, his smile was brilliant as he looked at her.

"Blimey yer right," Gibbs declared.

"What?" She asked, looking back and forth between them.

"There's a reward out for anyone that can give information as to your whereabouts," Rakasha proclaimed.

"The people think ye've been kidnapped," Jonathon murmured. A smile moved around the group, the plan was beginning to form.

* * *

Saihrena was standing on the deck of the Pearl as she sliced through the dark waters. It was night out, and she was standing by herself. She was at the rail looking into the roaring ocean as they moved. The plan had been decided, and they were on their way to initiate it. They were going to Baga. Saihrena couldn't help but think about the few times she had stood here talking with Jack, she missed him terribly.

"I've only known him for a short time though," she told herself. She would give anything to have Jack next to her, holding her in his strong arms. "How can I feel this way, it's not as though I love him, is it?" She asked herself quietly. "Oh God, I can't love him, I barely even know him," she chided herself. Silently she sat and leaned her head against the rail, her thoughts running through her head. She did love him, she knew she did. She couldn't deny it any longer; the feeling had been building inside her since she could remember. "I love him," she said out loud, wanting to hear it. She sat in silence for a few moments, trying to come to grips with the new feeling that had manifested itself. She wondered idly when she had actually fallen for him. "When I came down the stairs and saw him," she decided abruptly.

"I thought you would be in bed?" Gabriella asked, switching back to French. They still spoke back and forth in different languages often confusing the crew with their chatter, though they stayed away from Turkish not wanting to remember their captivity.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered back in Spanish.

"Ah, well, I understand how you feel, even if you don't," Gabriella said secretively.

"Ah, well, I think I do know what you mean Gabby," she said after pondering for a moment. "How long have you known?" 

"That you're in love with him? Since you got back to the ship, I think Rakasha knows too, but the men are all clueless, they don't know you like we do."

"I see," Saihrena murmured quietly, patting the deck where she sat for Gabriella to sit.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked as she took a seat and laid her head on Saihrena's shoulder.

"It has to, we have to get him back Gabby."

"The nights are beautiful on a ship, no buildings to block your view," Gabby said, changing the subject suddenly.

"They are," she whispered hugging her friend close. She knew that the stars would never be as beautiful as they were with Jack, nothing would. They had to get him back, and soon.

* * *

Jack woke up soaking wet. "Damn it," Jack cursed quietly, looking around him. He was still tied to the splintery board of wood, but the King was gone. His wrists and legs were still tied, though the rope had been loosened somewhat, he could move his arms an inch, and his legs a little less. He didn't like it though, he knew they were going to do something much more drastic. Jack swallowed his unease and brought forth his smirk. The four guards surrounding him just smiled back, this was worse than he thought. Without warning Jack felt a searing pain on his left arm and cried out, having been unprepared. It felt as if his skin was melting. Jack lost his smirk suddenly and began cursing the men around him.

"Where's your ship?" One of them asked, and he saw a fifth guard walk in front of him, holding a hot poker. The man stuffed it into a fire to the left of Jack and they waited for a moment. How long had he been captive? Had they moved yet, or were they waiting for him to return? These questions moved around in his head as the fifth guard grabbed the poker again and brought it to his leg. He noticed offhandedly that his pants leg had been ripped open to expose his calf and thigh.

"Their gone," he whispered, more to himself than to the guards, but apparently having taken this as a sign that he would speak, the guard with the poker pulled back for a moment to watch.

"Where?" He asked. Jack looked up surprised, had he spoken out loud?

"Tortuga probably," he smirked, his good humor replaced.

"Where?" The guard asked again, confusion clearly written in his eyes.

"Tortuga, place in the Caribbean," he said, knowing that wasn't true, but not wanting to be touched with that poker again. The guard paused for a moment, watching Jack closely.

"Why would they leave you?"

"Why wouldn't they leave me?" He asked back, liking the verbal sparing better than the torture.

"I see. Ravi, you stay here and watch him. The rest of you come with me," the guard said, and the man with the poker put it down and left, three others following him out of the room. Jack relaxed visibly and closed his eyes. He knew they would come for him, he had better be prepared when they did.


	13. Lights, Camera, ACTION!

Chapter 13

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

They made it to Baga by early afternoon. Saihrena and Rakasha had been below since Baga had been spotted, for if they were spotted above deck the plan would be ruined. Gabriella, Gibbs, Bandit, and Jonathon were readying themselves for the part they would have to take, while the rest of the crew mulled about on deck waiting. Every member of the crew had a job, in order for the plan to work everyone would have to do their share.

"Tis time te go Rena, Kasha," Gibbs called them, and they appeared at the top of the steps in moments. They were wearing their best dresses, their hair had been done up in ladylike fashion. They were weaponless. Two row-boats were lowered into the water, Rakasha, Jonathon, and Bandit got in one, while Saihrena, Gibbs and Gabriella, dressed in pirate garb, got in the other. Each boat had four other pirates in it. As soon as everyone was in the boats Gibbs pulled his cutlass and put it to Saihrena's throat, while Bandit put his pistol to Rakasha's. The crew began to row them to shore. The closer they got, the more people turned up on the docks to see what was happening. When finally they reached the docks every pirate pulled their weapons and motioned for the people on the docks to back up, they did so quickly. The eight other pirates stepped out of the boat and pulled Rakasha and Saihrena out harshly, placing weapons at throats and holding them in front.

"What is the meaning of this?" A man with long dark hair, dressed in finery, asked as he pushed through the crowed. Gibbs hopped out of the boat, followed closely by Gabriella, and stepped beside Saihrena. His pointed his pistol at her head.

"We want our Cap'n back er these two lovely lasses 'ere will be kill't, savvy?" Gibbs asked. Saihrena had to restrain herself from laughing at the use of Jack's word from Gibbs mouth.

"Baga does not deal with pirates," the man spat in English, glaring at them.

"Ah, but ye dun' know who this lovely lass 'ere is," Gibbs smirked, his arm moving around her waist and pulling her in front of him. "This be the Princess Saihrena Senire', she be marryin the King." Gibbs laughed as the man's eyes went wide and he stared at her.

"P-please, help me," Saihrena whispered, her voice quivering as unshed tears came to her eyes.

"What are your demands?" The man asked.

"Simple, alls we want is our Cap'n back, and ye can have the lovely princess and 'er friend," Gibbs said. At this point Rakasha decided to scream, turning all eyes to her as Bandit began to feel up the top of her dress. The man's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at such treatment of a "lady". Little did he know that that little feel was much less than what Bandit and Rakasha were use to.

"Please, follow me," the man said, abruptly turning back to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded, and moved his cutlass back up to her throat and sticking his pistol in his pants. The eight other pirates broke into their prearranged groups of four and circled each girl and her captor to make sure no one could attack from behind. The man parted the group, with much help from the leering pirates that held pistols and cutlasses menacingly in front of them. He led them through the streets of the town towards a palace, smaller than Morgead's other one. It took about twenty minutes of walking for them to reach the gates. The guards in front of it, having seen them coming from a mile away, had called for reinforcements and had drawn their weapons.

"Baron Raymono, why do you bring these pirates to the gates of the palace?" One guard demanded of the man leading them.

"They hold Princess Saihrena and her friend hostage, they say they want their Captain and the women will be released. The guards all turned to stare at her and Rakasha who were both sobbing and screaming in their captors arms.

"Please get my fiancé, tell him what has happened," Saihrena begged, hoping the guards didn't notice the look of disgust that marred her face as she called Morgead her fiancé. Three guards turned and charged down the path to the palace, no doubt getting Morgead. They stood like that for a while, the tension mounting between pirate and guard, the girls had managed to still their sobs, but screams still ripped through the air every now and then as Bandit touched Rakasha, or Gibbs, visibly, tightened his cutlass upon Saihrena's neck. After what seemed like hours Morgead, flanked by twenty guards towing a dark haired man, emerged from the palace doors. Saihrena flooded with relief when she saw that it was Jack they were pulling. Her eyes creased with pain as she saw the condition he was in. He was black and blue, blood seeped from cuts that looked infected, and he was having trouble walking.

"Saihrena, are you alright? What have these monsters done to you?" Morgead cried as he ran to the gates, the guards held him back from coming any closer.

"Morgead, please help me," she sobbed as she saw him approach.

"Release her this instant," Morgead demanded.

"Not till ye release the Cap'n," Gibbs yelled. Morgead's eyes flashed with anger as Gibbs spoke. Morgead motioned for the Guards to bring Jack forward, and they threw him at his feet.

"How do I know you will release her if I give him back?" Morgead asked dangerously.

"Ye'll jus 'ave te trust me mate," Gibbs smirked.

"I could kill him now," Morgead warned, and frowned as Gibbs shrugged.

"Aye, ye could do that, jus like I could kill 'er," Gibbs tightened his hold on Saihrena, and she screamed as his cutlass drew a thin line of blood along her neck. She watched Morgead carefully. Did he really think she had been kidnapped? Or was he just playing along to save face? Genuine concern flashed through his eyes as she screamed, and she wondered momentarily if he was a wonderful actor, or if he truly cared.

"Then I have no choice," Morgead said, and stepped back from Jack, motioning for his guards to do the same. Gabriella and Jonathon moved warily forward and each grabbed Jack by an arm, they then moved inside the protective circle of pirates.

"Tha's mighty fine o ye mate," Gibbs smirked.

"Now, release my fiancé," Morgead said.

"Ye dun' believe us te be stupid do ye mate? What's te stop ye from attackin us once the lil princess is in yer care? No, we be keepin 'er till we're safe aboard the Pearl, then ye can 'ave 'er back," Gibbs declared, and the entire group of pirates began to back up. "I suggest ye and yer men stay 'ere, fer every one o yer men that follows this lil lady 'ere will be 'urt, understand?" Gibbs challenged, and smiled when Morgead nodded. "We'll leave 'er in a row-boat fer ye te pick up when we've left," he finished. He then pulled her to the inside of the mass of pirates, turned and began walking back towards the dock, secure with the four pirates flanking them. Jonathon and Gabriella were half carrying, half dragging Jack, and it was all Saihrena could do not to pull away from Gibbs and go to him, but that would ruin the charade and they would all be killed. They made it to the docks unopposed, Morgead having kept his guards at the palace as was requested. Gibbs picked her up as they reached the docks and dumped her gently into the boat. He jumped in after her, and was followed by Jack and the rest. Jack was laid down next to her, and she almost couldn't help the temptation she had to caress his face. Jack looked up at her with his deep, dark eyes, a smile playing at his lips as Gibbs' cutlass moved back into place at her neck. Rakasha was placed in the same boat with Saihrena this time, they were supposedly leaving her as well and the farce would be seen too soon for what it was if she was taken onto deck. As they were rowing away she caught a glimpse of Morgead hiding in an alleyway and quickly looked away, pretending she hadn't seen him.

"Gibbs, Morgead is hiding in the alley over there," she whispered, trying not to move her lips too much. Gibbs searched for a moment before waving to him.

"Well what do ye think he's doin 'ere?" Gibbs asked, concern in his voice.

"It's not good, whatever it is," she said. They had finally made it to the Pearl, the other boat having arrived before them. Gabriella and Jonathon handed Jack up first, and then climbed quickly up after him. This was the hard part, and they had to work fast. Saihrena and Rakasha stood up, as did Bandit and Gibbs. The two men unceremoniously picked each girl up and threw her up to waiting hands, then climbed as quickly as possible after them. Without warning a cannon went off, and thankfully splashed into the water near them. Morgead was firing upon them.

"Hoist the anchor, and fire back," Saihrena called. The men that had been left on the ship had been making ready to leave the entire time they were away. The cannons had been loaded and readied for just such an event. The sound of multiple cannon fire could be heard as all the cannons on the starboard side of the ship went off, destruction following in their wake. They hit the dock, small houses lined along the streets, and a ship that had been sitting in the harbor, almost completely destroying it. Another cannon went off, but it was too late. The Black Pearl was out of range by then, and on its way into the ocean. Saihrena stood at the back of the ship, watching as Baga got smaller and smaller. She didn't know where they were going, or what would happen now, but at least they were safe. She smiled to herself and walked towards Jack's cabin. They were safe and had Jack, she couldn't have asked for anything else.


	14. The Aftermath

Chapter 14

The Aftermath

Saihrena lay in bed contemplating what would happen next. She couldn't go home to Spain, she was dead there and she couldn't go back to Portugal and marry the man that had killed her brother, what could she do? "Maybe Jack will let me stay on the Pearl with him," she pondered out loud, she didn't have to worry about being heard because Gabriella was sleeping in a cabin with Jonathon, they had both moved into the empty cabin, and Rakasha was sleeping in Bandits cabin, since he was Jack's helmsman he had his own cabin, leaving Saihrena to herself. She couldn't sleep; she had too much on her mind. Gibbs, after looking Jack over, had declared that he couldn't have visitors that night. So Saihrena had gone back to her cabin, dejected. She slowly got up from her bed and threw a light robe over her nightgown. She had to see him, to make sure he was okay. She crept quietly from her room and up the stairs to the deck. Once there she looked around and saw no one except Bandit at the helm, and a few pirates hanging out on the starboard side of the ship. She slunk from her hiding spot on the stairs and moved quietly to Jacks cabin, once there she opened his door a fraction and moved inside, silently closing the door behind her.

"Good evenin Rena," Jack said from his bed, and she turned to see him laying down shirtless, a sheet tucked around his torso.

"I'm sorry it's so late but I had to make sure you were okay," she said guiltily, walking towards him.

"Ah, worried about me were ye?" He smirked, seeing him laying there smirking at her as if everything was okay clinched it, and she burst into tears, dropping to her knees on the floor beside him.

"Oh Jack, it was all my fault, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me? If you hadn't rescued me, if I hadn't demanded that you take me to Portugal, I'm so so-" Jack cut off her rambling.

"Saihrena luv, it wasn't your fault there's nothing to forgive," he said, wiping tears from her cheeks. Jack pulled her up onto the bed beside him.

"But there is Jack, it's all my-" this time Jack cut her off by kissing her passionately. His lips pounced on hers, kissing her with such a desire that she melted beside him, her hands moved to his back as their tongues intertwined, she had craved this since she lost him. His fingers whispered through her hair, making her shiver. He pulled away and looked deep in her eyes, and she knew he could see her love reflected back at him.

"Jack, I want to tell you something," she started, her fingers still moving along his back. "Y-you don't have to say anything back, and in fact I don't expect you'll even return my feelings, but I love you," her voice quavered as she spoke, knowing that he would never love her back. His eyes widened as she avowed her love for him. His hands stopped moving through her hair. "And I would like nothing more than to accompany you on your journeys and adventures as part of your crew. I'm a fast learner," she finished, watching him closely. Jack pulled away from her for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"O course ye can princess, I wouldn't dream o throwin ye off me ship, 'specially if ye want te stay," Jack said, smiling down at her. "Anyway I let yer friends stay and it'd be mighty unfair o me te kick ye off."

"Thanks Jack," she whispered. "I should probably go back to my cabin," she said standing up. Jack pulled her back down to him and held her for a moment.

"Ye can stay 'ere luv, I 'avent been sleepin the greatest lately and yer company might be a 'elp," Jack said. She smiled slightly and lay down, wrapping her arms around his torso as he laid down. She moved under the sheet and was surprised by what she felt.

"Why Captain you're naked," she murmured, he just smirked and pulled her closer. Saihrena sighed and laid her head on his chest, when she looked up he was sound asleep.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but you guys deserved it! In 24 hours only 2 reviews for my escape chapter, tsk tsk! :-P anyway I may write another one tonight, or I may wait until tomorrow. Either way, hope you liked this little chapter, review! Thank you both who reviewed 13 too!


	15. We're Pirates

Hey I already posted this, but without a warning. This chapter has sexualy explicit scenes and is fairly violent. Just thought I'd let you all know ahead of time. Also a big HUGE thanx to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, you make a writer feel loved with all your wonderful comments, thank you all so much, especially to you new reviewers that decided to get in the game and give me reviews. Again, a big thanx! I made this chapter longer just for all that reviewed! Hey, lets break 50, if I haven't already.

Chapter 15

We're Pirates

Saihrena awoke groggily, there was a weight around her stomach and she unconsciously snuggled back. Her hand moved to the weight around her torso and she felt warm flesh. Awareness came flooding back and she blushed slightly in remembrance of last night, she had slept with Jack. Well, she hadn't had sex with him, just slept beside his naked form. Jack's arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer.

"Mornin luv," Jack murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning Jack," she said, turning over and facing him. He was even more disheveled then normal, but his eyes were bright and alive, he was obviously more awake than she was.

"Did ye sleep good?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled affirmatively. He smiled and kissed her lightly, then rolled over on top of her. She remembered suddenly he was naked and blushed slightly, to cover it up she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him ardently. He kissed her back, his hand caressing her cheek. She moved her hand down his arms, and dropped them quickly when Jack pulled away, his breath coming out in a hiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at his arm. She noticed an ugly looking burn there that had begun to scab over. "Oh my God, Jack what did they do to you?" She asked, concern coloring her voice as she searched his eyes.

"They wanted yer location, I wouldn't give it te 'em," Jack said hesitantly.

"Jack, I'm so-"

"If ye say yer sorry again I'll kick ye outa me rooms and ye can neva come back, savvy?" He asked, a smirk covering his lips. She smirked back at him, moving her hand to his bare, muscular chest.

"I don't think you would do that Captain," she whispered seductively, her fingers lightly moving over his chest. Jack inhaled deeply as her hand move lower. "Would you Captain?" She continued dangerously. Jack looked into her eyes as she moved down, taking his erection in her hand. He nodded slowly, having suddenly forgotten what she was asking, and then after remembering a second later quickly shook his head no. She laughed quietly, her hand moving slowly up and down his shaft, he shivered in pleasure.

"Ye drive me nuts Rena," he murmured huskily, capturing her lips with his. She continued her slow motion with her hand as their tongues battled. Jack brought his hands to her breasts, caressing them until her nipples were firm and erect. He began to unlace the front of her nightgown, bringing his lips to her nipple and suckling it gently.

A knock, knock suddenly came at the door, followed by Gibbs rushing through it, "Cap'n a ships been-" Gibbs cut off and turned around at the embarrassing scene. "S-sorry Cap'n, yer, ah, needed on deck," he finished lamely and rushed out of the room. Saihrena was bright red, she pulled her hand away and Jack frowned slightly.

"You should probably go on deck," she whispered, noticing his lips had moved back to her breast. "Jack," she groaned pushing him away. Jack sighed and kissed her softly.

"I spose yer right luv, duty calls," he stood up from the bed, showing her just how disappointed he was by the size of his erection. She watched him unabashedly, her eyes looking him over from cheek to...cheek, Jack smiled down at her as she stared at his naked, muscular body. "Like what ye see luv?" He asked. She smirked and nodded up at him, making him laugh as he pulled on a pair of pants. She frowned as he covered himself and slipped his boots on.

"So what is going to happen?" She asked, standing from the bed herself and lacing up the front of her nightgown, it was his turn to frown as he watched her beautiful bosom being covered.

"Well if it's a merchant vessel, we'll attack and raid the ship," he said, watching as he fingers deftly tied herself up.

"Ah, and where should I go if this is to happen?"

"Well ye and the other two will prolly come in here and lock yerselves in, unless ye can use a cutlass?" He asked hopefully.

"Somewhat, my brother John taught me," she added sadly at Jack's look of surprise. "I'm nowhere near proficient, but I won't kill myself with it," she said, laughter playing in her eyes. He nodded and went to rifle through a chest at the end of his bed.

"Here we go," he mumbled, standing from the chest and walking to her holding something long in his hands. "Take this and if anyone should 'appen te come through that door besides me fight them, I'll leave ye a pistol too just in case," he said handing her the sword, and pulling a pistol from his pants and giving her that too. He kissed her softly and then charged out of the room. She sat on his bed and waited. A few minutes later Gabriella and Rakasha stepped into the room, the latter locking the door after she closed it.

"What are you wearing?" Gabby smirked as she sat next to Rena. Saihrena blushed slightly.

"What I slept in," she said loud enough for Rakasha to hear her.

"And why exactly aren't you dressed?" Gabby pressed.

"Because I didn't have time to go to my room and change this morning," Saihrena said seriously, Rakasha and Gabriella burst out laughing at this.

"So you slept in here then?" Rakasha asked with a smile.

"Well yes," at the looks of friends she decided to clarify this statement, "but only slept, maybe kissed, that's all we did last night," she said, deciding to leave out that morning. They had obviously noticed she said this morning because the look in their eyes said they weren't buying it. "Okay fine, and this morning a little more, but not much," she finished lamely.

"Uh huh," Gabby murmured at the same time that Rakasha said, "I bet." Saihrena just nodded numbly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

A canon suddenly went off and Saihrena glanced out the porthole and saw a large ship, though not quite as large as the Pearl, was off the starboard side. Men from the Pearl were jumping, running, and swinging onto the other ship. She gasped as she saw Jack swing onto the other ship and begin fighting a tall, black, bald man. Jack easily dispatched him and ran out of her line of site. She sighed and went to sit on the bed, putting her head in her hands. Her cutlass had been forgotten where she had set it on the bed. The door handle began to jiggle as she sat, and she looked up in surprise.

"Gabby, you can shoot can't you?" She whispered promptly. Gabriella shook her head and Rakasha stood up.

"I can shoot," she whispered, looking urgently towards the door as loud bangs sounded. Saihrena stood and pulled the cutlass from it's sheath and handed Rakasha the pistol.

"Shoot anyone that walks through that door that you don't recognize immediately," Saihrena said dangerously as she moved into a fighting stance, "and then get behind me."

Rakasha aimed at the door, Saihrena jumped as a man cursed, and a shot rang through the air, he had shot the lock. A tall, dirty man with dark, straggly, greasy hair walked through the door, Rakasha shot. The bullet hit him directly in the forehead and he fell to the floor dead. A second man jumped through the door at Rakasha, who had retreated behind Saihrena to the chest at the end of the bed to look for more shot and powder. Saihrena stepped in front of him wielding her sword. He was short, shorter than Jack and just barely taller than herself. He had dirty blonde hair and as he leered at her she noticed many rotted teeth.

"Well 'ello pretties, I'll be 'avin some fun wit ye no doubt," the man smirked, ignoring the cutlass pointed at him. His sword was not even drawn, mistake.

Saihrena shot forward, her sword striking at his chest. The man jumped back in surprise, barely missing the tip of her cutlass. She smirked at him and attacked again, but by this time he had his sword out. A shot rang through the air and she turned to see a smoking pistol in Rakasha's hand. She heard some one fall to the floor and turned back to her assailant who was staring at the ground in front of the door, a man lay dead, blood seeping from his head, she had killed another one. Saihrena attacked again, but he parried her blow. He charged at her and she smiled and brought her sword up as she stepped to the side, he ran into her sword. Rakasha had the pistol loaded again and was aiming it at the door as another man walked in.

"Stop right there if you want to live," Saihrena said perilously. The man stopped and stared from the three dead men to the three women, one pointing a pistol at him while the other aimed her cutlass at his chest.

"What happened to my men?" The man growled.

"I thought it would be obvious, but apparently not," Gabriella smirked from behind Saihrena.

"Are you the Captain of the other ship?" She asked wearily.

"Yes," he said, standing tall. She nodded and walked towards him, when she reached him she grabbed his pistol and dropped it on the ground, then pulled out his sword and threw it towards Gabriella.

"Please have a seat," Saihrena said, motioning towards the bed. "The Captain should be here shortly. She smiled as he sat on the bed quietly, they waited.


	16. Three New Lives

Chapter 16

Three New Lives...

Jack, after seeing the door open, raced to his cabin, Bandit and Jonathon hot on his heels. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, his jaw hung open. Bandit, not realizing that Jack had stopped so suddenly ran straight into him, and Bandit followed suit bumping into Jonathon.

"Would ye move already?" Bandit huffed, pushing Jonathon down, and knocking over Jack and Jonathon. Bandit dashed over the two fallen men and into the cabin.

"Bloody 'ell Bandit, ye do that again and it'll be the cat fer ye," Jack swore, making Bandit panic at the though of the cat o nine tails, a horrid whip used to beat insolent crew members. Jack pulled himself up and swayed into the room. The three girls were smirking back and forth between each other, a gun was in Rakasha's hand while each Gabriella and Saihrena had a cutlass aimed at the neck of a man sitting calmly on his bed. Jack stepped over the bodies of the three men lying mostly at the door, but he noticed with shock that one of the men was lying deeper in the room, a stab wound through his heart.

"Hello Jack, glad you could join us," Rena said, sauntering over to him and smiling brightly.

"Well what's all this then luv?" He asked, staring from Rena to the bodies, to the man on his bed.

"This is Captain Jacque, Captain of the merchant vessel you just took over," she said pointing at the man on the bed, "and these," she pointed at the men lying dead on the floor, "are shark bait one, shark bait two, and food for the crew," she finished with a twinkle in her eye.

Captain Jacque stood at this outrage. "I demand to have the bodies of my men for proper burial," he demanded. Jack waved him away and smiled at Rena's joke, this man had obviously said something to upset her and she wanted to get back at him.

"Sounds like good eating Princess," Jack said, bowing before her and offering her extreme courtesy in front of the other Captain.

"How dare you, you vile whore," Jacque said, this time he remained seated though.

"Dun' ye 'ave any manners at all?" Jack asked. "Ye should treat a Princess with respect and courtesy, and M'lady Saihrena Senire' is anything but a whore." Jack stepped up to Jacque and put his sword to the insolent mans head. "Apologize," he growled dangerously.

"This woman is not princess Saihrena. The princess Saihrena Senire' was killed years ago. This woman is no more a princess then I am, I will not treat her as such," Jacque said, holding his nose in the air. Saihrena stared at him, a mixture of anguish and amusement upon her face. When she looked into his eyes however her amusement ceased, he looked heart-broken. She studied him carefully, did he know her?

"I'd do as 'e said if I were ye," Jonathon said from behind Jack, and Bandit, Gabby, and Kasha all nodded their agreement. Jack cocked his pistol.

Jacque quickly turned towards Saihrena and bowed his head, "I am dreadfully sorry Princess, please forgive my rudeness." Jack un-cocked his pistol and stepped away.

"Now the questions what do we do wit ye?" Jack pondered to himself as he stepped to Rena.

"We could always have him on the menu with his men?" Rena smirked, forgetting her thoughts from a few moments ago.

"Aye, that we could, sept I normally like more meat and less ass," Jack said with mock severity.

"Touché," Rena muttered. "Is everything off his ship yet?"

"Yeah, we was gonna burn it," Jacks eyes lit up as Jacques eyes filled with tears at the thought of his ship burning. "We could throw 'im on it, let 'im go down with 'is ship. What do ye think?"

"Or, perhaps we could ransom him, he looks like he would have some one rich that might care for him more then money. Jacque, what's your last name?" Saihrena demanded.

"I will not tell you," he cried. 

"Okay, then down with the ship you go," she roared.

Jacque cringed, "Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to kill me," he said.

"Alright, we have an accord," she smirked, and reached out for him to shake her hand. He looked at the proffered hand, then reached out and tentatively shook it.

"My name isn't really Jacque, I lied to you M-M'lady," the man murmured, watching Jack. Jack just nodded and moved his hands for him to continue. "My name is Ramón De'jard, I am cousin to the King of Spain," the man declared. Saihrena's jaw dropped to the ground. Jack stared at her for a moment, shaking his head slightly. She ignored it and kneeled in front of him.

"Ramón?" She whispered, watching him closely. "I didn't know you Captained a ship." He stared at her for a moment.

"You did not know anything about me Miss," he said snobbily.

"Don't act that way, I'm still older than you and I outrank you," she growled, standing and sticking a finger in his face to emphasize her point.

"What do you mean you are older than me? And I'm sure you do not out-" his voice broke off as he looked up at her. "No, but they all said you were dead," he whispered in awe.

"Well that's what Raul wanted, he wanted me dead," she told him. "You see Jack wasn't lying, I am Princess Saihrena.

"What do you mean girl? I was there, he mourned you. You must come back with me away from these," he stopped and glared at Jack before spitting, "pirates."

"I did go back, I went to Raul first, he denied that I was me, I then went to John but," she stopped as tears began to choke her.

"Yes, I heard about that, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Well why don't we leave you two to talk," Gabriella said loudly, pulling Jonathon's arm and taking him from the room, Rakasha was pulling Bandit next. They stood at the door and motioned for Jack to leave, but he just smirked at them and waved. They took the hint and left. Ramón glared at Jack as he sat on the bed and pulled Saihrena down on his lap. She squealed in surprise but made no move to get up, she was a pirate now after all. Ramón saw this and glared even harder at Jack.

"So ye two are cousins?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is my first cousin," she told him.

"Well I'm sorry te tell ye this Ramón was it? But Rena here is a pirate lass now, after almost bein killed twice by 'er relatives, ye'll 'ave te excuse me if I dun' trust them anymore," Jack said.

"A p-pirate? Saihrena what is this man talking about?" Ramón yelled.

"You see when mother and I were on our way to see John the crew of the ship we were on killed mother and sold me into slavery to the Sultan Suleyman II, the Sultan of Turkey. I became his "wife" in his harem, Jack here rescued me after a being his wife for a little over a year. He then took me to Raul in Spain where he denied me, as I told you, and then as we were leaving he fired on the Pearl trying to kill me. Oh yes, I almost forgot he had me shot at before we left as well. We the headed for Portugal where I found out the King Morgead wanted to force me to marry him, this was after I found out that he had killed John," Saihrena finished in a huff. Ramón's jaw was hanging slack, his eyes were bulging in his head. She smiled sweetly at him. "Now I will show you to your quarters." She stood and motioned for him to follow her. She lead him to the cabin she had been occupying. "I hope you will be comfortable here," she said, then closed and locked the door.

"Come here," Jack ordered, and when she did he pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed him back, holding onto him fiercely.

"Thanks, I needed that," she whispered when their kiss ended.

"So yer positive ye want te be a pirate?" He asked suddenly, and smiled as she nodded vigorously. "Good," he said, then pulled her into the middle of the deck where Gabriella and Rakasha were standing.

"All hands on deck ye scaberdous dogs," Jack yelled, causing a flurry of movement. They waited a few minutes until everyone was standing on the deck circling the four of them. "I've been meanin te do this fer a while now, seems like as good a time as any though," Jack said, smirking to the crew. The three girls had no idea what was going on.

"Jack what-"

"Today we are going to welcome three new members to our crew," Jack cut Saihrena off, and smiled in thanks to Jonathon as he handed Jack three pieces of paper and a quill pen. "Today Saihrena, Gabriella, and Rakasha will be joining our ranks. Now I 'ave been informed by both Bandit and Jonathon that they 'ave somethin to ask these two ladies 'ere." Jack stepped back from them and allowed the two men to enter.

"Gabriella, would ye be me wife?" Jonathon asked at the same time that Bandit knelt before Rakasha and asked, "Rakasha, will ye marry me?" The girls looked at each other as smiles broke on their face.

"Yes," they said simultaneously and hugged and kissed their men.

"With that outa the way, we'll 'ave two weddin's aboard the ship once we get te Port Royal. Now if ye ladies would sign these contracts the party can begin," Jack called and watched as they each looked at the contract, and without reading it they trusted him so much, signed it one by one. "We'll need te teach em some things, I'll teach ye the sword, Bandit can teach ye the pistol, and the rest o the crew'll teach ye the ship along the way. Any got a problem wit that?" Jack yelled.

It was received with a chorus of, "Nay's."

"Good, let's party," Jack yelled.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I know, 2 days is forever now that you are all used to my everyday updates. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are absolutely fabulous! Thanks to all the new people for reading, and thanks to all the old people for sticking with me. I have some bad news for you all, in one week I will be starting college back up for Fall semester. Once I start back up I won't be updating as much, though I will try for once a week. I also have a question for you all, so either email me the answer or include it in your review. I want everyone's opinion on this because it will be concerning you all, so even if you've never reviewed before do so now just to give me your answer if nothing else. Okay, here's the question. I will be finishing my other fanfic, All I Wanted, tonight and once i've finished that I was thinking of starting another fic. This one is going to be really awesome, in my estimation, it's a cross with Pirates of the Caribbean and Cutthroat Island. If I start this fic before I'm finished with The Slave Girl then when I start school I will be trading off updating the slave girl one week, and my cutthroat/caribbean fic the other. So basically if I start that one you won't get an update for 2 weeks instead of 1. Now here's where the question comes in, do you all want me to start this new fic now and have you all wait 2 weeks for updates to this one, or do you think I should wait to start this one until after i'm done with the slave girl. Please let me know what you decide, like I said even if you've never reviewed before do so now and let me know, or email me, my emails in my profile page. Thank you all incredibly much! Love you all!


	17. New Affairs

Okay, here is your WARNING!!!! This chapter contains extreme sexual situations and... well... sex! So if you don't want to read about sex you can just skip this chapter entirely, you won't miss too much and you'll be able to catch up with the next chapter. So don't give me crappy reviews or flames for this chap, if you don't want to read about sex, then don't, but if you do then have fun. OH I almost forgot, read this if you didn't in the last chapter, VERY important....

I have some bad news for you all; in one week I will be starting college back up for fall semester. Once I start back up I won't be updating as much, though I will try for once a week. I also have a question for you all, so either email me the answer or include it in your review. I want everyone's opinion on this because it will be concerning you all, so even if you've never reviewed before do so now just to give me your answer if nothing else. Okay, here's the question. I will be finishing my other fanfic, All I Wanted, tonight and once I've finished that I was thinking of starting another fic. This one is going to be really awesome, in my estimation; it's a cross with Pirates of the Caribbean and Cutthroat Island. If I start this fic before I'm finished with The Slave Girl then when I start school I will be trading off updating the slave girl one week and my cutthroat/Caribbean fic the other. So basically if I start that one you won't get an update for 2 weeks instead of 1. Now here's where the question comes in, do you all want me to start this new fic now and have you all wait 2 weeks for updates to this one, or do you think I should wait to start this one until after I'm done with the slave girl. Please let me know what you decide, like I said even if you've never reviewed before do so now and let me know, or email me, my emails in my profile page. Thank you all incredibly much! Love you all!

Chapter 17

New Affairs

The men brought up a barrel of rum from storage and set it, ever so softly, on the deck. A mug was thrust into Saihrena's hand and she jovially went to fill it. She had never had rum before; it wasn't permitted in polite society.

"Drink up me lass, I've neva seen ye drunk before," Jack said from behind her as she brought the mug to her lips.

"That's because I've never been drunk before Captain," she shot back, then took a swig of her rum. The amber liquid burned its way down her throat, making her cough and splutter. Rakasha, who was already halfway done with her first mug, laughed at the sight. Gabriella, who had never had rum before either, eyed her cup dubiously. Jack snickered and slapped her on the back.

"The second drinks always better," he told her, draining his mug. She eyed him warily before taking a second cautious sip. This one was slightly better than the last, though she didn't know if it was because she was more used to it, or her taste buds had been burned away. She shrugged slightly and downed the now half full mug in one gulp. Gabriella, after seeing this, gulped her mug, making her cough and sputter much like Saihrena had.

"Well Captain, what do we do now?" Saihrena asked, sidling up beside him and the rum barrel, and dunking her mug in to refill it.

"Music," Jack called. Saihrena just continued drinking her rum, suddenly liking the way it felt as it slid down her throat warming her insides. Jack watched her with a smug smile on his face for a moment. Music suddenly started up and she looked behind her to see a group of crewmembers playing some instruments. One was playing a flute, another a mandolin, a drum, and one was even playing a fine violin. She stared in astonishment, not even noticing when her mug was pulled from her hand.

"Time to dance," Jack whispered in her ear, and he grabbed her hands and spun her around the deck.

Bandit and Jonathon followed his lead and soon the entire crew was in an uproar and dancing solely or with a partner to the lively jig. Jack spun her around and around, lifting her in the air and moving around the deck. It was exhilarating to dance this way, she was used to high society balls with stiff boring music, and even more stiff and boring dance partners that would barely touch her. Jacks hands roamed her body as they danced, and her body was pressed hard against his. She loved the feeling of being this close to him. The music stopped suddenly and she stepped back and politely curtseyed to him. Jack laughed and, grabbing her hand, pulled her to the rail of his ship. She retrieved her mug on the way there and sat on the deck to catch her breath.

"Are ye 'avin a good time princess?" Jack asked, popping a squat next to her.

"Oh yes, the parties I was used to going to were so boring, this one is exciting," she slurred drunkenly. "Jack, do you think you should call me princess anymore? I mean I'm really not, I'm a pirate."

"Aye, my pirate princess," Jack said, looking deep into her eyes. He pulled her close to him and brought his lips to hers lightly. She melted in his arms, her mouth opening slightly to permit his tongue entrance. The kiss turned ferocious quickly, and she clung to him as if for her life. She didn't want to let go. She felt his hands run through her hair, pulling on the tangles slightly and sending shivers through her whole body.

"Jack," she moaned quietly as he broke the kiss. She missed the contact immediately and sought his lips with her own, he happily obliged her. His lips were soft, and he tasted like rum to her inebriated senses. She moved her hands along his chest, feeling his hard muscles. Jack pulled away, making her pout. He smiled as he looked at her and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go te me cabin princess," he whispered. She smiled and followed him as he sifted through the crew to his cabin. He opened the door and motioned her inside, he then followed her in, closed and locked the door. There would be no interruptions this time. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down softly he straddled her and leaned down, capturing her lips in his own again. She responded quickly, pulling him down further and deepening their kiss. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt, not wanting anything between them anymore, just wanting Jack. She slid it off his shoulders without breaking their passionate kiss.

His hands moved from her hair down her neck to her chest. He caressed her breasts through the soft material for a few moments before slowly unbuttoning it. As his fingers worked his lips moved down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went, wanting to taste every part of her. Finally her shirt was unbuttoned and he flung it open, his lips moving down her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. She inhaled softly as his tongue began to tease her nipple, his lips sucking it softly. Her breath began to come in heavy pants as his hand massaged her other breast, kneading the soft skin and torturing her nipples into erect points.

"Jack," she panted. He paid it no heed and moved his lips to her other nipple, teasing and torturing her. His hands moved to her pants and his fingers deftly unbuttoned them. He pulled away from her and pulled the pants off her body, she arched her hips so they would slide off easier. Jack looked down at her naked form.

"Yer so beautiful me pirate princess," he whispered, his eyes engulfing her panting body. She reached up and grabbed him, then pulled him back down to her. She kissed him intensely, her hands roaming his body. She found the front of his pants and began to unbutton them. She could feel his erection pressing through his pants against her naked self. Jack groaned as his pants became unbuttoned and he pulled away from her and stood up from the bed. His pants fell around his ankles and he knelt back on the bed, a leg on either side of her.

"Are ye sure ye want this?" He asked, leaning down to give her soft, quick kisses.

"Jack I need you," she whispered, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Jack didn't need anymore urging; he placed himself at her opening, and entered her. She moaned as he pushed inside her. Her hands moved to his back and she dug her nails in. Jacks mouth found her neck again as he began to thrust slowly, moving in and out at a slow steady rhythm. "Jack," she moaned, bucking her hips to his rhythm. He began to move faster, his thrusts becoming harder as he picked up the pace. He groaned into her neck, bringing his mouth to her erect nipples and sucking on them roughly. Her hips bucked faster, moving in sync with his as he plunged deeper inside her, making her moan in ecstasy. His heavy pants and low groans mingled with her moans as he thrust harder inside her. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, and suddenly it became too much for her and she climaxed. Jack, feeling her cum, couldn't stand it anymore and came inside of her, moaning in ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and completely spent. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. They laid there for a while, trying to slow their breathing.

"I love you Jack," she whispered sleepily, laying her head on his chest. Jack lay there for a while, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you too my Princess," he whispered before realizing she was sound asleep.


	18. New Friends and Old Acquaintances?

Chapter 18

New Friends and Old Acquaintances?

Saihrena watched from the bow of the ship as an island came into view. Jack had told her that when they reached Port Royal they would sail around to the back of the island and anchor there. They would make their way into Port Royal by horseback from there. She felt exhausted just thinking about it. In the two months time that she had been a true crewmember onboard the Pearl she had learned the entire ship. Jack had been as good as his word and would take the three girls down to the storage area of the ship where he could teach them unhindered, sometimes for hours at a time. Bandit had been a little more open about his teaching, using the deck. He had bags of bottles and other trash slung up by ropes and he would tell the crew to stay back as we shot. Rakasha, who was already excellent at the pistol, didn't need much training. But Gabriella and herself practiced whenever they had the chance, having only hit the target a few times the entire trip. While their sword skills were sharpening nicely, they still could barely use a pistol. Although it was rather equal because while Rakasha could shoot, her sword skills were not coming along, and she was still a very low beginner while herself and Gabriella were high intermediates with the sword.

"Ye ready te be on dry land again princess?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not entirely, if you remember the last time I was you will know that I have bad luck with land," she told him as she turned and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Her relationship with Jack had been progressing as well, though he still hadn't told her he loved her, she didn't know if he ever would tell her, or if he even did. She was happy though, and that was something she had never truly been.

"Well this should be a bit diff'rent, Liz and Will are friends o mine, not me enemies," Jack said as he pulled her closer.

"So how long will it be until we actually reach Port Royal?"

"Bout two days by 'orse, then we collect Will and Liz and the Pearl picks us up as we leave, with the clothes fer the weddin o course, and per'aps a preacher," Jacks smug smile as he revealed his plan made her giggle.

"Aye, aye Cap'n," she said, saluting him and giving her best imitation of the pirate lingo that she could. Jack laughed at her attempt and chucked her under her chin.

"That a gal, now go git ready," he ordered and she took off to their shared quarters to pack a little bit of clothing. They had dropped her cousin off on some other inhabited island, she couldn't remember the name of it for the life of her. While she missed his company she didn't miss his stoic, straight-laced personality. Jack had been incredibly happy to be rid of him, and celebrated quite hard that night. When she was done packing she went out onto deck and watched the island they were circling. They would be there soon enough, she had to say goodbye to some people before she left.

* * *

Port Royal lay in the distance. Jack had decided it would be safer if him, Bandit, Jonathon, and Blair, another member of the crew that had joined them, walked into Port Royal after dark. He had sent the three girls ahead to speak with Will and Elizabeth Turner. While Saihrena felt rather awkward about showing up unannounced at their house, having never even met them, she agreed it was better then Jack riding into town and announcing his presence to the Commodore. It didn't take them long to reach the town and as they entered people stopped and stared. It wasn't often that people rode into town, let alone three unescorted women who were dusty, dirty, and wearing trousers. Saihrena smiled at the impolite stare's and hopped off her horse. She walked up to the first person she saw.

"Excuse me Sir?" She asked, stepping in front of a well dressed man wearing a wig. Not being familiar with the customs of officials wearing wigs, she had no idea whom she was speaking with

"Yes?" He asked, looking down on her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Turner residence is." She asked hopefully. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at her.

"What business have you with the Turners?" He asked.

"I'm an old friend of the family, it is sort of a surprise that I'm here," she told him, her cheeks blushing falsely as he looked her over.

"It is at the end of town miss?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Saihrena Silvern," she lied, having decided early on that her true name should be forgotten.

"A pleasure, I am Commodore Norrington," the man said, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it lightly. She straightened up imperceptibly as she realized exactly who it was she was speaking with. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Commodore, if you will excuse me? I really must get out of these trousers and into something more proper," she said, curtsying slightly and grabbing her horses reins. Gabriella and Rakasha had dismounted by this time and followed her as she walked away.

* * *

Norrington's eyes followed the three strange girls as they made their way to the Turners residence. He would have to visit his old friends to see what they were up to, for it was obvious that something was indeed about to happen, he could smell it in the air. He just hoped that the lovely girl he had spoken with wasn't the cause of it.

* * *

They made it to the Turners with no further directions needed, and Saihrena boldly walked up to the door and knocked, Rakasha and Gabriella waiting shyly behind her.

"Yes?" A man in a black suit asked, opening the door.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Turner at home, I must speak with them immediately," Saihrena requested.

"Mr. Turner is currently at the shop and Mrs. Turner is busy with a guest, may I take a message?" The man asked snootily.

"No, but we will gladly wait until Mrs. Turner is finished with her guest," Saihrena said, knowing full well that the butler could not refuse her now, he slowly opened the door and motioned for them to come inside.

"You may wait here, what are your names?" He asked, looking over their drab garments.

"I am Saihrena Silvern, and these two ladies are Gabriella Du'fon and Rakasha Telaho." The butler nodded and hurried off, presumably to tell the Mrs. about the unwanted guests waiting in the foyer. They stood there for a few minutes before the butler came hurrying back into the room, trailing a tall, beautiful woman. She had long brown hair done up in ringlets, and a kind expression.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what can I do for you?" She asked, a large smile on her face.

"Mrs. Turner I presume?" Saihrena asked. Elizabeth nodded and Saihrena continued, "I am Saihrena and we have some business to discuss about a shipment of rum," Saihrena's eyes sparkled as she said the code. Jack had given her a code to tell to the Turners, he had said that he gave it incase he ever sent them some one with a message from him, and it could distinguish between the real Turners and anyone pretending to be them, for unknown reasons. Jack really was quite paranoid. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Saihrena spoke.

"Well, of course, umm, perhaps some privacy?" She asked quite flustered. Saihrena nodded and followed the woman into a sitting room adjacent to the foyer. "That will be all James," she said, dismissing the butler. She waited until the man had shut the doors before starting, "what news do you bring, how is Jack?"

"Jack is fine, and will be here later tonight. We were sent ahead because we were... less conspicuous than him, he told us to get things ready for him. Just like bloody Jack, always wanting the work done for him," Saihrena joked, her eyes twinkling merrily as the girl on the couch across from her laughed.

"Yes well, that does sound rather familiar, let others do the work while he sits back and waits for the, "opportune moment"." This sent every girl in the room into fits of laughter.

"Well, anyway," Gabriella said as she gained control of herself. "My name is Gabriella, and this is Rakasha and we are to be married on the Pearl in three weeks time, Jack said that since he wanted to visit with his old friends anyway you could arrange for some clothing."

"Oh a double wedding? Who are the lucky grooms?" Liz asked.

"Bandit and Jonathon," the girls spoke at once.

"Well I suppose if you are to be here for a few weeks you will be staying with Will and I," Liz said. "I must be getting back to my visitor, have James give you anything you need, and I will be with you all shortly," Liz said, rising and heading for the doors.

"One more thing, we bumped into the Commodore before coming here and I made up a story that you and I were old friends, so just in case he..." Saihrena said, waiting for Elizabeth to reply.

"Oh, of course, I can say we were friends in England and we've been keeping tabs on each other ever since," Elizabeth said, inspirationally.

"Perfect," Saihrena cried. She smiled as Liz left, and then went in search of James, she wanted a bath.

* * *

I know, this chapter was rather boring, but it needed to get done in order for anything interesting to happen. R&R!!! Love to all my reviewers, and what the hell, just in case love isn't enough, have some rum too!!! Okay, don't forget to review!


	19. Look who popped up

(Covers her eyes) Is it 90 yet? (uncovers one eye to peek) Oh wow! It's so close!!! Hey after going through my reviews today I just had to thank Adri-Laree, without all your reviews I would'nt be as close to 90 right now as I am! I wish more people would do that when they reviewed a story for the first time! But don't think I'm leaving anyone else out because I wouldn't have any reviews if it weren't for my already loyal fans! Thank you all, OH and special thanks to Agent Katy for recommending my story to her friend nanomachine, that was very awesome of you! Again, thank you all, and let's break100 reviews with this chap, what do you say?

Chapter 19

Look who popped up

After they had each taken a bath and dressed in the finest clothing they brought they went downstairs to see about something to eat. It was almost dinner anyway, so they all figured they would be eating soon enough. When they reached the bottom of the stairs a tall man with short brown hair walked in the front door.

"Will," Elizabeth said as she raced to the front door and past the three girls.

"Hello darling, best not touch me I'm full of soot," the man, obviously her husband Will Turner, said. "Well what have we here?" He asked as he walked to the staircase.

"Hello, I'm Saihrena, this is Gabriella and Rakasha." Will nodded in greeting.

"I'm Will Turner, it is a pleasure my ladies. If you will excuse me I must get cleaned up for dinner," he said as he brushed past them wanting to change and greet his wife properly.

"You all look marvelous," Elizabeth said smiling. "Would you like to join me for some tea before dinner? I presume your fiancé's will be joining us soon since the sun is beginning to set."

"That would be lovely," Saihrena said, Rakasha looked doubtful but followed them anyway, and Gabriella looked rather happy, though if it was because of the tea or the mention of Jonathon Saihrena didn't know. They followed her into a larger sitting room than last time, a beautiful porcelain tea set was set out on the table waiting to be served. After serving out the cups of tea to each of them Elizabeth sat down and they waited. Nobody spoke; they just sat in companionable silence waiting for their men. Without warning a door burst open. They all jumped from their seats, concealed weapons in their hands as they followed Elizabeth to the back of the house. Jack was standing there, an amused grin on his face as he saw them charge in and aim their pistols and cutlass's at him. Jonathon, Bandit and Blair looked less so.

"This is the greetin I get from me beautiful fiancé after being away from 'er fer so long?" Jonathon cried, in mock self pity as he ambled through the door and to Gabriella.

"Alas my dearest Johnny, this is the greeting you deserve," she smirked as she tucked her sword away into one of the many hidden folds of her large green dress.

"Ye wound me love," Jonathon said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Not yet. So what took you boys so long?" Gabriella shot back.

"The good Commodore sent a welcome wagon te meet us, luckily we weren't seen se the plan 'asn't been wrecked," Jack proclaimed as he strode forward and grabbed Saihrena around the waist, giving her a long hello kiss. She kissed him back fervently, happy that he was back.

"Nice to see you too Jack," she said as the kiss ended.

"'ow's me princess then?" He asked looking her over.

"Quite well thank you, believe it or not Captain we are able to handle ourselves without your magnanimous presence," she smirked.

"Aw princess, ye know ye couldn't do without ole Jack around te keep ye out a trouble," he said, placing a hand on her rump as Elizabeth herded them back into the large sitting room.

"More like getting us into trouble," Saihrena mumbled.

"Aw come now luv, when 'ave I eva gotten ye in te trouble, seems te me it's you gettin me in te trouble," he laughed, giving her a wicked evil grin. (That's for you Julie, hehe.) Saihrena grumbled and took her spot back on the couch.

"So did you all get here okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"O course dear Lizzy, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" Elizabeth looked skyward for a moment before turning her attention back to the room. "Where's the whelp anyway, shouldn't 'e be 'ere with 'is wife?"

"Well it's a good thing I am now, you never know what a scallywag like you might try, again," Will said as he entered the room, a large smile plastered on his face. "Jack what are you doing here? I met these lovely ladies earlier but I didn't know they were with you."

Jonathon and Bandit looked angry at this comment and went to stand, but Jack spoke up before they could, "they's part o me crew, those four there," Jack pointed at the two couples, "is plannin te get 'itched, that's why we're 'ere."

"Ah, I see," Will said, turning to look apologetically at the couples.

"Dinner is served madam," the butler, James, said as he walked into the room.

"Oh goody, I'm starved," Jack put his hands together and began rubbing them as if he were about to find a fortune, the entire room burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Shall we then?" Will asked, holding his arm out for Elizabeth who took it, Jonathon and Bandit copied him perfectly. Jack looked between his friends and his crewmembers and chuckled. He walked into the dinning room without a second glance at Saihrena, who just shrugged at her friends' outraged looks. Jack had upset her too, but she'd be damned if she'd ruin Elizabeth's dinner, she'd show him tonight just how upset she was. She smirked as she walked into the dinning room and seated herself.

"This looks lovely Elizabeth," Saihrena proclaimed as the food was served, she almost couldn't wait. Having lived on a pirate ship for over half a year she had almost forgotten her manners, but she dredged them up and sat up straight, ready to cut her food into tiny pieces to eat carefully, and properly.

"Thank you Saihrena, but really the cook is the one to thank, she is wonderful," Elizabeth said as they began to eat.

Saihrena looked around the table, noticing everyone was eating as was proper, except of course Jack and Blair. Jack smiled at her and took her hand under the table, she just glared at him and pulled her hand away. His hand didn't move though, instead he let it drop on her thigh. She glared even harder at him as he moved his hand up to her torso and began to lightly tickle her. She stifled laughter and pushed his hand away. Everyone looked at her as she scooted her chair closer to Gabriella, who was on her left. Jack gave her a frown before going back to his dinner.

"Madam?" The entire table was startled as James walked into the room.

"Yes James?" Elizabeth asked.

"Commodore Norrington is here, he wishes to speak with you should I show him in?" James asked. Elizabeth's face fell.

"You four," Liz said, standing and pointing at Jonathon, Blair, Bandit and Jack, "take your plates, cups, and silverware and for Gods sake get out of here now," she ordered. The male pirates quickly did as she ordered. Once the room was clear of them, leaving nothing but a slight odor of rum and dirt, Elizabeth nodded at James and sat back down. A few moments later the Commodore strode into the room, and bowed slightly. Elizabeth stood and curtsied, as Will bowed. The three other girls followed their hosts example.

"James, what a lovely surprise," Elizabeth said. "Please, have a seat, have you eaten? Would you like something?"

"Thank you Elizabeth, that would be lovely. I am sorry to show up unannounced, and during dinner as well," he said as he took the seat Jack had just vacated.

"It is quite alright, what can we do for you?" Liz asked.

"I am looking for someone, someone you both know," he said as he looked from Will to Elizabeth and back.

"And who would that be?" She asked, trying to control her breathing.

"Jack Sparrow," he said.


	20. You're Jealous?

WOOHOO!!! It's over 90! Now we just have to reach 100! Here's another chapter just for you, I decided that I wanted to write another chapter, feel lucky:-P but this one isn't the greatest, I promise the next one will be action packed! Hehe, just wait till you read the next chapter... Oh, sorry, hope I didn't build it up too much, but I think it's gonna be a good one. Anyway, R&R for me lets break 100! THANX!

Chapter 20

Lust

"Jack Sparrow? Why I haven't seen him since he fell off of the fort," Elizabeth lied easily as she turned to a maid and motioned for her to get Norrington something to eat. "Is he in town?"

"Well I do not actually know, the Black Pearl was seen moving west from Port Royal, while we don't actually know if they stopped here, they were spotted. I was hoping one of you might know?" Norrington asked politely.

"I, much like Elizabeth, have not seen Jack since the fall. I'm sorry to disappoint you Commodore," Will said between bites of his dinner.

"Call me James, please. I do believe we met earlier today, am I correct?" James asked turning to Saihrena.

"Yes we did, it is wonderful to see you again Commodore. I am dreadfully sorry about my earlier appearance but I couldn't very well ride in skirts now could I?" She asked slightly hysterical. She covered it by taking a small bite of her food.

"Of course my dear, it is very understandable," James's eyes were locked upon her as he spoke. A plate of food was brought out for him then and everything was quiet for a while. "So where are you from Miss Silvern?"

"I am originally from Spain, but my parents brought me to England when I was very young. Elizabeth and I grew up together," Saihrena said.

"Oh yes, it was absolutely horrid when I had to leave her, but we've kept in contact these past nine years," Elizabeth cut in smoothly.

"Why are you visiting now?" James asked.

"Well I couldn't make it for their wedding, my mother was very ill and I helped take care of her. She just passed away recently," Saihrena said, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of her mother. It still hurt her tremendously to think of her mother.

"Are you alright Miss Silvern?" James asked, placing a hand over hers.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat and wiping her eyes. "It's still rather new, but after she passed I thought it would be nice to see Elizabeth, so my friends and I boarded a ship and here we are," she finished, a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

"What ship did you come in on?" James asked, and Saihrena was shocked, she had no idea what to say.

"I'm not exactly sure, I can never remember anything about ships-"

"I believe it was the Singing Lady," Rakasha cut in smoothly; apparently she had thought to notice the ships in the harbor when they had arrived.

"That sounds right," Saihrena smiled in thanks.

"Well," James said rising from his seat, "I have taken up enough of your time, Elizabeth thank you for dinner it was delicious."

"Anytime James," she said, rising from her seat and curtsying. The others stood and followed her example.

"I hope you will be staying for a while, perhaps we can speak some more," James said to Saihrena.

"Of course, it has been a pleasure." James took her hand and kissed it, then left the room. Saihrena sat back in her chair with a loud sigh as the front door slid shut.

"It seems the good Commodore has taken a fancy to you," Elizabeth smirked. Saihrena glared at her as the kitchen door burst open.

"Well it's a shame the good Commodore won't be touchin me pirate princess," Jack growled making Saihrena giggle.

"As if that would ever happen, Jack," she said. The rest of the pirates filed into the room and resumed their seats. "So were you all listening at the kitchen door?"

"Aye," Jonathon said with a smirk.

"Good then we don't have to fill you in on anything," Gabriella said.

"He let the matter drop awfully quickly," Will murmured.

"I thought so too," Liz said. "Could it be that he was so enamored of our new friend here that he just wanted to drop the matter and speak with her?"

"Or per'aps 'e 'as sumthin up 'is sleeve," Jack snarled.

"Well I think it's time for bed," Saihrena said. Jack perked up as she said this.

"Oh yes bed sounds nice," he said smirking.

"Well let me think if we have enough rooms," Liz said deep in thought.

"Well Gabriella and Jonathon will share, and Rakasha and Bandit, as will Jack and I," Saihrena said. Jack continued his smirk.

"So four rooms then? I think we can manage that," Liz smiled. "Please follow me and we will get you all situated."

* * *

"So what did ye think o ole Norry?" Jack asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"He seems very nice, very gentlemanly," Saihrena said, still a bit upset about earlier when he hadn't taken her arm or pulled out her chair for her like everyone else had.

"But ye dun' go fer the gentlemanly type luv," Jack whispered, while she was undressing he had come up behind her making her jump.

"And just how would you know that Jack Sparrow?"

"Cuz yer with a scallywag."

"Hmm, I see, you know you're right Jack. I'll see you later then," she smirked and headed for the door playfully.

"'ey, none o that luv," Jack said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Ye know ye can't get enough o ole Jack," he said and kissed her softly. He was right she couldn't, but she'd be damned if she'd let him know that. It took all her willpower to, but eventually she pulled away from his soft lips and warm embrace.

"You think so?" She smirked as she continued walking to the door.

"Come on now me pirate princess, what can I say te make ye stay?" He asked grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving. He didn't have to say anything to get her to stay, she would have stayed with him no matter what, but she pretended to think about it anyway.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," she mumbled as he pulled her close again.

"How 'bout I love ye," he whispered. Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open as he said it.

"What did you say?" She whispered, having never heard him say that before. Jack shook his head and laughed.

"I said I love ye," he whispered looking deep into her eyes. She smiled.

"That will do," she whispered back and kissed him hard. He loved her.


	21. He awaits

Okay I changed this chapter. In the last one I had Jack proposing and I along with Rachel Sparrow thought it was a little off, so I changed the chapter. Hope you like this one, please review!!!! Read on!

Chapter 21

He Awaits

The dark man walked down the crowded streets with a gloomy look upon his face. He was unhappy to be here. The new Sultan had offered a reward for the capture of his brother's killer and he meant to claim it. His ship had been in a bad fight with the ship though and had been damaged. They had to pull into this Port Royal to get repairs. He had lost everything of importance to those damned pirates, and he meant to get it back when he brought his liege the head of the Captain, the one that had killed the first Sultan. He would get that ship, but first he had things that needed to be attended to. He had to meet with the Commodore and try to get free supplies, perhaps the Navy would help him with his crusade.

* * *

Saihrena and Jack came downstairs rather early, she had wanted to go shopping quickly so everything could be readied. Three weeks wasn't that long when it came to preparing a wedding, and two would be even more difficult. Saihrena would be the maid of honor, by mutual agreement. They had tried to put Ana Maria in the wedding too, but she had just laughed and walked away. Finally Liz, Gabby, and Kasha came downstairs and gathered for breakfast.

"We should leave early to get started on the wedding dresses, fabric needs to be ordered, our sizes need to be taken, and colors need to be picked today. So let's hurry up," Saihrena said as they all sat to eat.

"You are right, there is a lot of work to be done before the wedding in three weeks," Liz said with a sigh. An air of excitement hung over the table, and every woman there finished her breakfast before the men, they were even faster than the manner-less pirates. When they had finished they excused themselves, after kissing their men goodbye, and went straight outside to the waiting carriage. Today was going to be so much fun. They made it to the dress makers quickly, the excitement still hovering around them. When they entered the shop no one was at the counter, or even in the store it seemed. The store was beautiful, dresses lined the walls, bolts of cloth lay everywhere there was room. A young woman in her twenties suddenly appeared, making the four women jump in surprise.

"Mary you must not do that," Liz said, holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry to frighten you Elizabeth, who are your friends?" Mary asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Saihrena, an old friend of mine from England, and Rakasha and Gabriella. They are to be married and we need dresses in three weeks, can you do it?" Liz asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course I can," Mary declared with a bright smile. "Which ones are to be married?"

"Rakasha and Gabriella."

"Well then I shall take their measurements first, then yours, Saihrena was it? And I still have yours Elizabeth. Then we shall pick out fabric and discuss patterns," the woman said as she walked into the back room, the four women following like lost puppy's as she detailed the rest of their day.

* * *

The man was leaving the Commodores office with an interesting piece of information, and the actual man, when he saw them.

"It couldn't be," he grumbled as he saw the three women leaving a dress shop and laughing with a fourth unknown woman.

"What couldn't be Mr. Huske?" The Commodore asked confused.

"Those women look just like the Sultan's wives who were killed at sea by that pirate," Huske said. The Commodore's eyes fell upon the women who were laughing and walking down the street to a food shop.

"Why that is Elizabeth Turner and friends visiting from England, Saihrena-"

"Rakasha and Gabriella," Huske cut him off, the Commodore turned and stared at him.

"Y-yes, but how did you... Sparrow," the Commodore hissed. They had lied to him, they had seen Sparrow. For all he knew Sparrow was still in Port Royal. "Damn them," the Commodore cursed.

"The Sultan would pay dearly for the return of his brother's wives," Huske said mildly.

"Would he?" The Commodore asked quietly, his fingers brushing his chin in thought.

"Yes, as he would pay for the Sparrow's head." 

"Come with me my friend, I think we can come to some sort of an arrangement," the Commodore said, walking back towards the office he had just vacaed.

"But what of them?" Huske asked.

"I know where they live, they will not be leaving anytime soon."

* * *

The girls returned home in time for dinner. They were utterly exhausted having spent all day shopping, getting measurements taken, and walking around the streets of Port Royal. The men pounced on them as they entered the door, demanding to know why they had been gone so long.

"Worried were we?" Gabby smirked at Jonathon after giving him a long hello kiss. The three pirates glared at their women, daring them to think they would be worried about anyone.

"Worried?" Jack scoffed. "We were bored, thought ye could liven the place a bit." Saihrena laughed at this kissing him hello as well.

"Well it's rather nice to know we were missed," she mumbled. "But you had better get used to it; this will take long hours and many days to prepare Jack." The others nodded in agreement. The pirate's frowned, all except Blair who had barely said two words the entire time here. Saihrena often forgot he existed. He was smiling, his eyes sparkling with laughter as he watched the exchange between her and Jack. She took a moment to study him. He was rather plain looking, brown eyes, brown hair, he could lose himself easily in a crowd if necessary. And then it dawned on her, the reason Jack had brought him. If something were to happen this man could blend in with the crowd and escape, which none of the others could do being too flamboyant, too well known, or women in fancy dresses. She smiled at him as she thought this. He might be their only hope someday.

"Let's eat," she said, taking Jack's arm by force and having him walk her into the dinning room. The table was set and ready when they entered and she sat, her mouth watering for the food that James was bringing in.

* * *

The ship was being stocked and fixed as he watched. The Commodore had promised it would be ready to leave by weeks end. That meant he just had to sit back and wait, and stay out of the women's way for if they saw him all would be ruined. They knew him like the back of their hand no doubt. He had served them quite often. When the first Sultan had ruled he had been an eunuch in the harem, and personal servant. Once he had died the new Sultan had given him a ship, as he had to most other men in the palace, and ordered them to scour the sea for his brother's killer. While he was happy being Sultan he had loved his older brother, and he had been happy sitting back and reaping the benefits of his older brother's rule without actually doing any of the work. Now he was quite upset and would do anything to get back at Sparrow.

Huske sat and watched his ship being repaired. The plan had been set, and everything was being readied for him to grab the wives of his master and leave. He knew they would not want to go, all three of them had been sold into slavery to the Sultan in fact, but the good Commodore did not need to know this, it would only sway his decision in the other direction, and he could not have that. He would wait until they were at sea to escape the man and then head back to his master and reap the rewards that he had earned. He smiled as he thought this, he had most definitely earned them.

* * *

I know I promised you action in this chapter, but I think enough has happened in it to satiate your needs. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow and that one will be the action packed one. Heh, but I want a lot of reviews for this one! All I wanted was to make it to 100 with the last chap and you couldn't even do it, sure I could wait to post this one but I'm not mean like that, it's just not in me. Just try and give me more k? K!

:-P Hope you enjoyed this! Thanx everyone for your reviews of my last chapter!


	22. I Wish

* * *

Okay I know I really should reward you all for getting me over 100 reviews, thank you all so much by the way, I couldn't have done it without you, wink wink. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter then normal by about a page... and well... don't kill me okay? The more reviews the quicker I will update. Tomorrow is Monday and Tuesday morning I start school so I may or may not have the next chap up... Review and tell me how much you want to know what happens and I'll try, savvy? I know I know, it's not incredibly fair... but I have that right, I am the writer after all. Oh and since I just remembered that I haven't put up a disclaimer in a while here goes...

I own not Pirates of the Caribbean. I own the movie, I own the soundtrack, I may even own a stuffed monkey that I named Jack, but the rights to the movie I sadly do not own. If I did I would put myself in it and many kissing scenes between Johnny and I would ensue, also the movie might become NC-17... if he would go for it. But fret not for me, for one day I shall have my Johnny all to myself... ahhh... oh wait, sorry, got lost for a moment there. Anyway, thank you all for the beautiful reviews and without further ado I give to you all...

Chapter 22

I Wish...

Saihrena couldn't believe that a week had already passed. Time had moved so quickly and they didn't even have half of everything done yet, which was okay because they were still right on schedule.

Today they were going flower shopping. Jack had cringed when he heard this and began yelling about how he didn't want his ship to look like a bloody girl's ship. They had all laughed hysterically at this and told him to live with it. After all how often did four of Jack's crewmembers get married?

"Time te get up, ye need te shop fer flowers er sumthin," Jack mumbled from beside her, he obviously wasn't getting up.

"I know I know," she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She quickly dressed, feeling Jack's eyes on her as she did so, and walked to his side of the bed. "We'll be back late love," she said and kissed him softly. He woke up just long enough to kiss her back and grumble a bit before rolling over and going back to sleep. He was snoring softly before she left the room.

* * *

They had been shopping for hours, their feet were killing them.

"Let's stop at a tavern and have a drink," Saihrena suggested. They all nodded their acquiescence and they headed towards a tavern Jack often frequented while in town, The Rusty Hinge. Not much of a name, but they served strong liquor in clean glasses, that's all the girls wanted. They made it to the tavern quickly and sat at Jack's usual table, sadly though he wasn't there. A serving girl came over quickly.

"What'll ye 'ave?" She asked.

"Rum," Gabby, Rena, and Kasha said in unison.

"Umm, water would be nice," Liz said quietly. The serving girl looked from the three women to Liz and back again.

"If tha's wha ye wan', I'll 'ave it righ' out fer ye," she said and left.

"So what did you think of the flowers in the last shop?" Rena asked while they waited.

"Actually I thought they were quite lovely, I would like to go back and place an order," Gabby said.

"They were pink," Kasha said indignantly.

"What's wrong with pink?" Gabby demanded. Rena tuned them out. They had been having this same argument all day, Gabby loved pink and thought it would be perfect. Kasha wanted something red, yellow, orange, blue, any color but pink. Rena tended to agree with her, mainly because Jack wouldn't be as upset about the flowers if they were a more manly color, and besides the red flowers would look gorgeous with the black of the Pearl.

"What do you think Rena?" She was brought back by three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Well, uh, truthfully I think red flowers would look absolutely fabulous against the black of the Pearl, but maybe that's just me." This kept the argument going on longer, as she knew it would, but it had to be said. Their drinks arrived shortly after that and they sat and sipped their rums and water. When the rum was almost completely gone Saihrena felt a hand grab her about the waist. Being somewhat inebriated she thought it was Jack, until she smelled the man's breath and felt his hand cover her mouth.

"Well Lady Saihrena we meet again," the man said, and she instantly knew who it was. She looked up to see that three other men had grabbed the others. Before she could reach for her concealed weapon something hit her over the head. Everything went black and Saihrena knew nothing of what transpired after that.

* * *

Jack began pacing the front hall, Jonathon, Bandit, Will, and Blair watching from the sitting room. They were all worried, it was late. The sun had been down for hours and the girls still hadn't come home, something was wrong.

"I'm goin te look fer em, ye can come or ye can stay," Jack proclaimed as he opened the front door. Every man stood and followed him.

"Wait, Bandit you should stay here in case they come back," Will said, and reluctantly bandit turned and went back into the house. He sat at the front door and waited.

"What were they doin today?" Jonathon asked from the shadows. Will and Blair were the only one's walking opening in the streets, Jack and Jonathon stayed in the shadows.

"Flowers, bloody flowers fer me ship," Jack grumbled. If only they were okay, if only Saihrena was fine he would let her put whatever flower on his ship forever, as long as she was okay. "If anythin 'appened I'll ring 'er bloody neck," Jack murmured.

"Let's split up, meet back at your tavern in an hour, if we find them grand, if not we'll go back to the house and I'll report them missing to the Commodore," Will said. So they did all of them went off in separate directions.

Jack wandered the streets, looking in flower shops which were all closed by now. Mostly he looked down alleyways and darkened streets. He knew the girls could take care of themselves well enough, but with enough men, or even the element of surprise they could be in trouble. The time passed quickly and he still hadn't found a trace. Dejectedly he sought his favorite tavern to meet Will and the others.

"They prolly 'ave em by now," he murmured as he entered the tavern. His heart broke as he saw the empty tavern. Tables and chairs were overturned, bottles were broken, the owner, Charlie, and the regular bar maid Juanne were missing, and on the floor laid a small purse, the purse Saihrena had worn that morning. Next to it laid Elizabeth's parasol. They had been kidnapped. Jack sat down on the floor and laid his head in his hands. It was all his fault, he never should have left them alone. Now only God knew where she was, the only woman he would ever love. The tavern door burst open and Jonathon ran in, followed closely by Will and Bandit.

"Jack," he called breathlessly.

"What?" He whispered reaching for Saihrena's small purse. He rubbed his thumb over it absentmindedly.

"The Navy is right on our ass," he said as he walked to his friend, his eyes taking in the disarray of the tavern.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"They've been kidnapped," Jack whispered, pointing at the parasol and standing up. He couldn't very well rescue his pirate princess if he were caught. "We gotta get outa 'ere quick. Will ye stay 'ere and look fer Charlie and Juanne, we'll go out the back while ye stall them. Tell em Liz is missin," Jack ordered as he ran for the back. They made it back to Will's house in record time and found Bandit still sitting on the floor.

"Well?" He demanded, standing up and looking back and forth between the three men. His face dropped as he saw their expressions. "What happened?" He whispered breathlessly.

"They've been kidnapped," Jonathon said.

"We gotta get te Tortuga and get the Pearl, she's our only 'ope o findin em," Jack said as he raced upstairs to pack his bag. The others followed behind him. Within ten minutes they had everything they had brought, and even had a bag packed for Will.

They sat and waited impatiently for him to return. It was a race now, if they couldn't get to the Pearl fast enough the girls would be lost and Jack couldn't have that. The men settled down silently to wait. For the first time in Jack's life he prayed for the woman he loved. He prayed he would see her again, he wished he would have the chance to tell her how much he had missed her. He wished...


	23. In Despair Again

Chapter 23

In Despair Again

Saihrena was sitting up from her bed of silks when it hit her that she shouldn't be there. Looking around her she saw Gabriella, Rakasha, and Elizabeth out cold on their own beds of silk. She sat staring for moment wondering how she had gotten there; she couldn't for the life of her remember what had happened.

The room looked oddly enough like her room when she was in the harem, right down to the colors of the silken bed she sat on. The walls were also covered in silk, and she could see small circles of light trying to shine through them. Port wholes her mind supplied, she could tell she was on a ship by the gentle swaying of it, back and forth on the waves. She heard a soft moan and looked at the other occupants to see which one had made it. Elizabeth was stirring slowly, her eyes blinked a few times to try and accustom themselves to being open.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"We're on a ship, though which one I could not tell you. Nor can I tell you why we are here instead of in Port Royal," Saihrena said. Elizabeth turned and stared at her.

"We're on a ship?" She squeaked. Saihrena simply nodded sympathetically.

"Can you remember anything before waking up here?" She asked.

"I remember the tavern, you girls getting drunk and then everything is blank," Elizabeth replied solemnly.

"I see," Rena mumbled. "The thing is this is all so familiar to me, so familiar that it frightens me," she said, her eyes filling with tears at the thoughts that were forming in her mind. It was all too similar to her old home, there was only one explanation for it.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked as she stood and walked unsteadily over to her friend. She sat down and put her arms around her friend who was beginning to sob.

"God please not again," Saihrena sobbed into her friends shoulder. Elizabeth just held her and tried to soothe the sobs that were raking Saihrena's small body. She couldn't go through it again, didn't think she would survive life in the harem again, not after finding her love and freedom at last.

"Saihrena please tell me what's wrong?" Liz asked after a while.

"Isn't it obvious Liz?" Rakasha asked, the two girls looked over quickly to see her sitting up and looking around the room. Elizabeth shook her head at Kasha's question. She sighed and walked over to them, sitting and placing her hand on Elizabeth's back. "Were going back to the Sultan's harem," she whispered. Her voice as she spoke was that of a woman accepting a death sentence.

"What do you mean? I thought Jack killed him," Liz said.

"He did, oh God, it's Surnin," Saihrena gasped, sobbing even harder at the thought. She had been forced to pleasure the man once before, she had almost not survived the night. The things he made her do, the things he did to her... When she had arrived back with the harem the next day her sister wives had gasped at the blood and bruises that ravaged her body. She had spent weeks recovering and thankfully the Sultan had forbidden his brother to touch Saihrena again. But that hadn't stopped him from doing it to other less loved wives of the Sultan. He was an evil man and she prayed for death before going back to him.

Rakasha's eyes grew big at Saihrena's proclamation. "Your right, oh Shiva the Great Destroyer, please take this ship and its passengers into your embrace," she prayed.

"Why do you say such things Rakasha?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dear one, you should pray to your God for death as well, for if we make it to Surnin then you will surely wish for it, and the one you would receive eventually would not be as kind as the sea," Rakasha whispered, her eyes glazing over. They sat like that for a while the only sounds breaking the silence were Saihrena's soft sobs.

* * *

Will had returned just after dawn and they pirates had pounced him, forcing him out the door just as he entered. After Will had reported Elizabeth and the girls missing to Gillete he had found out that not much could be done until the Commodore returned from escorting a friend of the crown home to somewhere, he thought it began with a t, though he couldn't remember for sure. When they reached the docks they realized that the Dauntless was indeed missing.

"We need ourselves a ship, mates," Jack said scanning the bay.

"Not again," Will murmured, Jack just smirked as he spotted a small enough ship for them to handle.

"Come on," Jack whispered as they moved towards the dock and snuck onto the ship. "Check it out, kick anyone off who's on," he whispered and they took off. The ship was surprisingly empty. They all came back on deck a few minutes later deciding that they had all gone ashore. The five men ran about the ship quickly unfurling the sails and tying them off. Within ten minutes the ship was ready for sail, and not a moment too soon either for a man was sauntering down the dock heading for it, and he began to run and scream as Jack took off from the small harbor in which the ship floated.

"Well Jack that was truly something," Will said coming up behind the Captain and laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Captain," Jack muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

"It's Captain, Captain Jack," Jack demanded.

"Sorry Captain," Will laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Do you think their okay?" Will asked suddenly somber.

"They'd better be," Jack growled, his eyes on the horizon. They would reach Tortuga by early morning the next day, hopefully his crew would be sober. For the first time in Jack's life he wished rum had never been invented, for it would be impossible to find his crew sober in Tortuga.

* * *

There you all go, another chapter. It's short, this I do know, and nothing really happens in it either. The reason for this is because barely anyone reviewed 22 except for Agent Katy, Alori Kesi Aldercy, and Nikki. Thank you three for reviewing!!! You are all so incredibly awesome that you deserve rum and cookies, (gives you rum and cookies). So school starts tomorrow which means... you all guessed it, less updating! Sorry all, I know you're all used to updates everyday but it ain't gonna happen anymore. So I'm demanding at least 10 more reviews before you find out what happens in Tortuga and why Gabriella isn't awake yet. Come on, 10 isn't bad at all! So get to it all! And enjoy, I'll see you again around... oh probably Saturday. Until then BYE ALL! 


	24. Dejavou

Since this is my first week of school I had a little extra time on my hands, so here is a chapter a little sooner than I thought. Enjoy, and review!!!

Chapter 24

Dejavou

Saihrena had stopped crying after an hour of sobs. She didn't have it in her anymore. "Will Jack come for us?" She whispered her voice too raw to do anything else.

"You know he will Saihrena, he loves you. And even if he didn't come, which he will, Jonathon, Bandit and Will would. But I think it will most likely be with one of Jack's plans," Elizabeth said.

"You think?" Rakasha asked. She was lying down next to Saihrena comforting her, Liz was on the other side doing the same.

"Yes," was all Liz said.

"How long?" Rena croaked.

"Well they have to make it to Tortuga to get the Pearl, so a few days are lost there. But the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean so he should catch up with us in a few weeks," Liz reassured.

"But that's only if he knows where we're going," Rakasha said fatalistically. Liz glared at her over Saihrena's head. Here she was trying to reassure the girl and Rakasha and her grave mood were undoing her at every turn. Rakasha looked at her apologetically, but Saihrena didn't even seem to notice. She sat up and looked at the bundle of silk on the floor.

"Gabriella?" She croaked. The other girls looked at her oddly. She stood and walked to the bundle slowly. She reached down and pulled the silks away to reveal a pale and sickly looking girl. "Gabby? She whispered. Her eyes were closed and she was laying as still as the dead.

"What's wrong?" Rakasha asked as she moved to them. She gasped as she saw the state her friend was in. Saihrena knelt next to Gabby and felt her forehead, she was so cold.

"What's wrong with her?" Rena asked as Kasha checked for her pulse.

"I don't know. She's alive but her heartbeat is so slow and soft that I don't know if she will make it," Kasha whispered. Saihrena had had enough. She stood and walked to the door, after trying to open it and finding it locked she began to bang and scream. Her friend needed help and she'd be damned if she wouldn't get it.

* * *

There she was, Jack had missed her almost as much as he missed Saihrena. The Black Pearl floated in the harbor of Tortuga, beckoning to him. There was enough room for him to pull their small commandeered vessel right up to the dock. Once he was finished him and the rest of the pirates pulled out the gangplank and then raced down it. Jack flew to his ship that was docked a little ways away from him. She was so magnificent, how he had missed her. He sauntered up the gangplank and onto his ship. There were five men on watch, all of whom saw him approach and stood waiting.

"Cap'n, what're ye doin 'ere? Ana Maria asked

"We wasn't spose te see ye fer anotha two weeks." Gibbs yelled.

"Welcome back Cap'n," his cabin boy Jecob squeaked. The rest just smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Where're the girls?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"That's why were 'ere," Jack said, motioning to the four men behind him.

"They were kidnapped," Jonathon growled.

"We need te gather the men and make ready te sail," Jack ordered. "Gibbs, Ana, Jonathon and Bandit ye come with me, the rest o ye scaberdous dogs make ready te sail. When we return I wanna lift the anchor and be gone." Jack turned and flew down the plank and into Tortuga. Ana was right behind him with Gibbs, Jonathon and Bandit following quietly.

"We should split up Cap'n, they'll be easier te find that way," Ana said at his heels.

"Good idea Ana, Jon take the taverns by the docks, Gibbs ye check the ones te the North, Ana the South, Bandit go east and I'll go west. Meet at the Pearl in two hours, go," Jack ordered and took off to search his taverns. They all split up and went on their way. They had to hurry. Jack walked to his favorite tavern, the Faithful Bride, and strode in. He saw four of his men playing cards. Thankfully they didn't look too drunk.

"Hanner, One Eye, Cotton, Jib, 'ere now," he yelled over the sounds of fighting. They all looked up and a smile broke over their face. They dropped their cards and walked to their Captain, he was unhappy to see the walk was more of a drunken swagger than a walk.

"Cap'n, why er ye 'ere? Hanner asked.

"The girls been kidnapped, get te the Pearl now. We leave in two hours and I want ye as sober as possible. Gather yer things, any crewmember ye see send em te the Pearl, go," he yelled and turned to leave.

"Captain, Captain," Jib called.

"Ye?" He asked.

"Some of them are in the Tanner's house playing cards," he said.

"Thank ye Jib, that'll 'elp," Jack smiled and left to the Tanner's residence. He reached it fairly quickly, it was incredibly close to the Faithful Bride, and entered without knocking. He walked in and looked around, the place looked empty.

"Tanner," he yelled.

"'oo wan's te know?" He heard.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"Captain?" He heard, and then he saw six of his men flood into the room. "What are you doing here Sir?" His newest member Johnson asked.

"Girls been kidnapped, Pearl leaves in two hours with or without ye. Gather yer things and be ready te make way," he said, repeating himself. It was getting rather annoying.

"Yes sir," Johnson said, saluting. The man always made Jack smile.

"Yer a good lad," he smirked. "Now all o ye get movin," he growled. They ran into the room they had just vacated, obviously grabbing what money they had left, and ran out the door. Jack smirked and left, the Tanner staring at him as he did so. Jack sighed looking down the block at all the taverns. Fifteen crew found, only thirty left to find. Tortuga had once seemed like a haven to him, now it was a death sentence. He just wanted to find his men and leave. It would be a long day indeed.

* * *

Saihrena had grown tired of banging on the door after an hour, that's when Rakasha began banging and screaming like a banshee.

"She's bloody hurt you pieces of animal waste," she screamed through the door. "Bring a doctor if you want her to live you bloody swabs." After a half an hour or so of screaming this over and over the door finally burst open. Rakasha was smacked in the head and fell back.

"Serve's you right you wench, scaring my crew like that," a man said in Turkish. Saihrena gasped, she had hoped they were wrong, that they weren't being taken to Surnan, but she had been right. Huske was standing in the doorway yelling at Rakasha. He had been their eunuch in the harem, he had served Gabriella, Rakasha, Manata, Dora, and herself.

"Huske," she growled. She wondered idly how he had gotten a ship.

"Princess Saihrena, how are you? Happy to be rescued?" He purred.

"Rescued, more like kidnapped you bloody knave. I thought you were our friend, but you turned out to be nothing but a lowlife piece of animal waste, just as Rakasha called you a few moments ago," she whispered dangerously.

"Yes, and why exactly was she screaming such, that hardly befits a wife of the Sultan."

"Gabriella is sick, and Rakasha, Gabriella and I are no wives of Surnan and never will we be," Saihrena said. Elizabeth had gone to Rakasha to see if she was alright by this time. Rakasha sat up and rubbed her head giving Huske an evil look.

"Sick you say?" Huske asked ignoring her other comment.

"Yes you fool, look at her." He did, he felt her forehead then took her pulse.

"Hmm, I suppose she needs a doctor," he mumbled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. They watched the door for fifteen minutes before finally it burst open and two men walked in. They picked up Gabriella and left. Saihrena followed them out of the room and spotted Huske speaking with someone. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who it was.

"Ah, lady Saihrena," Commodore Norrington said walking to her and kissing her hand. "How lovely to see you again."

"You are part of this kidnapping?" She whispered, and fort he first time noticed the Dauntless sitting next to the ship she was on. Gabriella was being carried across the gangplank and on to the larger ship.

"Why you are hardly being kidnapped my lady, you are being taken home," he insisted. She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"No I am being taken against my will to a place where I wish never to see again," she whispered. His eyes opened in shock.

"But what of your husband-" he started but she cut him off.

"I have no husband nor have I ever been married in the eyes of God, Commodore. The man that claimed to be my husband bought me from slavers after I had been kidnapped the first time. Jack Sparrow rescued me and gave me a home on the Pearl after my brother denied who I was and tried to kill me. I was preparing for two of my friends marriage when we were kidnapped, along with Elizabeth Swann, and are now being forced back to the Sultan's brother where he will force us to be in his harem. If that is not kidnapping I do not know what is." The Commodore's eyes were wide in shock as she spoke. Huske came over and glared at her, pulling the Commodore away from her. She turned and walked back to her cabin.

"Kasha, Liz, be ready to run, come with me," she whispered and they followed her out. The Commodore didn't know what was really going on, but perhaps if they escaped onto his ship he would help them. She prayed he would.


	25. Flee

* * *

Chapter 25

Flee

It had taken almost the entire two hours but he had finally found his crew, well most of them. Jack strolled onto the Pearl and immediately began barking orders. He was happy to see the sails were up and the ship was ready to make way.

"'aul up the anchor, man the sweeps. I wanna take 'er as fast as she'll go," he yelled. The men, the sober ones at least, ran to fulfill his orders as he walked to the helm. He expertly steered her out of Tortuga and into the open ocean. Jack's thoughts raced through his head as he stood behind the helm and looked towards the horizon. Where could the girls have been taken? And why was the Commodore so conspicuously missing? Gillete had told Will the place the man was going began with a T, but where could it... His thoughts stopped instantly and he knew. Turkey, someone had seen them, someone who once knew them, and was taking them back. She had confided to him that she was frightened of such a thing occurring and he had promised her it never would.

"Bandit, take the wheel," he yelled. After Bandit had taken her he marched into his room. He needed a map.

* * *

Saihrena looked around the deck. The men were all busy with their chores, and Norrington and Huske were talking by the helm.

"Kasha, go now," she whispered. Kasha sped over to the gangplank, looked around, and then flew across it. She made it to the ship and went down below as fast as possible. No one had seen her.

She turned to Liz and nodded. Elizabeth looked around and then jogged for the gangplank; she didn't stop to look like Kasha had and just leapt across and ran to join Kasha.

It was her turn now and she knew she had to hurry because Norrington was shaking Huske's hand. He would be leaving soon. She stood and sauntered towards the plank of wood connecting the two ships and simply walked across as if she were supposed to. She knew men were watching her but not one stopped her as she met the deck of the Dauntless and walked to the bowels of the ship. They had made it, but they had another problem now. They had to hide before the other crew came back and found them.

"Where to?" Kasha whispered.

"Down," Saihrena whispered back and began descending.

* * *

Jack emerged from his cabin having fully studied the unfamiliar waters surrounding Turkey.

"Where're we goin Cap'n?" Bandit asked as Jack walked to the helm.

"Keep the 'eading, we're goin te Turkey," he said.

"Why?"

"Cause that's where they are."

"'ow do ye know that?" Bandit asked.

"Rena use te tell me she was worried 'bout bein taken back there te the new Sultan, said she was still technicly 'is property. Gillete said somethin with a T, that's all I got te go on mate," Jack said. Bandit nodded.

"Kasha use te tell me she was worried 'bout that too, I told 'er not te, that I'd be there," he whispered sadly. "Never thought it'd actually 'appen," he whispered to himself.

"None o us did Bandit, dun' beat yerself up o'er it," Jack said clapping his friend on the back. "Why dun' ye get some sleep, looks like ye 'aven't slept fer days."

"Ye dun' look too great yerself Cap'n," Bandit smirked as he relinquished the wheel.

"It's 'ard te sleep without 'er next te me," Jack said quietly. Bandit immediately lost his smirk.

"We'll get 'er back Jack," he whispered. Jack nodded and shooed him off, not even in the mood to correct his mistake with Captain. To Jack's calculations they were about a week and a half behind and it would take at least two weeks to catch up. It would undoubtedly take the ship carrying Saihrena over three months to reach Turkey so hopefully he would catch up in time, hopefully.

* * *

Here's a short chapter for you all, I know it's short and the tension is building... Okay I might be able to have another one up Saturday, it all depends on my daughter and what time she feels like falling asleep tomorrow, so pray she will go to sleep early. Enjoy!

-Shauna


	26. Caught in the Act

Chapter 26

Caught in the Act

They were stowaways on a Naval ship now. Saihrena had no idea what they could do to them if they were caught, nor what the Commodore would do. She didn't know if she should just announce her presence to him and pray he would allow her to stay, and even fight to keep her. Technically speaking he could do what he wanted with them, mostly because she had all but declared them pirates. But not Elizabeth, she's a citizen of the crown, even if she is a pirate sympathizer.

"What now?" Kasha whispered in the darkness. They were in the hold of the ship, they hadn't dared light a lantern for fear of discovery, but discovery was beginning to look better and better as the time passed.

"I think we should come out of hiding and speak with James," Saihrena said.

"I agree, he's a good man and once he realizes that we didn't want to be on that ship he will help us," Liz whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kasha asked.

"Yes," Liz and Rena said simultaneously.

"Let's go then," She whispered and they stood and walked out of the hold. It was frightening, but exhilarating at the same time. James could either save them or condemn them; Saihrena hoped she had not judged him incorrectly.

* * *

They weren't going fast enough. That thought was continuously running through Jack's head. He knew the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, he knew at this moment she was going faster than any other ship in the ocean at this moment, but he knew it wasn't fast enough. Not that they wouldn't eventually reach the girls, but he didn't want to wait for eventually he wanted Saihrena in his arms right now. When he got her back he would never let her out of his sight again.

"Sail ho," Blair called from the crows nest. Jack pulled out his spy glass and looked hopefully towards the ship in front of him only to de disappointed. It was a simple merchants vessel.

"Maybe they saw 'em," he murmured to himself as he made his decision. "Prepare the cannons, ready yer guns. I want this ship taken quickly. Leave as many alive as possible I wanna question 'em, savvy?" He yelled as they advanced on the ship.

"Aye Cap'n," greeted his ears as his crew grinned at the approaching ship.

After a few moments they had come within cannon distance. "'oist the Jolly Roger," he shouted. He smirked as his flag flew high in the air pronouncing them as pirates. The merchant vessel wasted no time in flying the white, they had surrendered.

"Be cautious men," he shouted as he steered the Pearl next to the merchant ship. "Drop anchor, prepare to board," he yelled, stepping away from the helm and walking to the starboard side where his ship met the merchant vessel. He grabbed a rope and swung across to the other ship. When he landed he pulled out his pistol and cutlass. "Where's the Captain of this ship?" He hollered. A man stepped in front of him.

"I am Captain Brandon Delcrate," he said, nodding his head.

"I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow and I need some information that ye likely 'ave." By this time he was surrounded by his men, all of them were brandishing their weapons and grinning madly at the other crew.

"What information?" Brandon asked.

"I need te know if'n ye've seen two ships comin this way, one the Dauntless from Port Royal, the other a foreign ship," Jack said.

"Why do you need to know this?" Brandon asked.

"That's none o yer business, suffice it te say they stole somethin dear te me," Jack growled.

"What do I get if I tell you?" Brandon asked.

"Yer life," Jonathon roared as he stepped past Jack and shoved his sword to Brandon's throat. The merchant captain swallowed perceptibly, his face drained of all color.

"About a week ago we spotted the Dauntless and the foreign ship heading the same way you were. That's all I know I swear," Brandon cried. Jonathon's grasp on the sword loosened and he pulled it away.

"Thank ye very much," Jack smirked. Take anything valuable, but leave their food and water. We wouldn't want our friends 'ere te starve now would we?" Jack yelled. He was going the right way, he had to be. "A week," he murmured, he might catch up to them sooner than he thought.

* * *

"Commodore?" James was sitting in his cabin when the knock came. It was Lieutenant Frank, the man hadn't left him alone all trip.

"Yes Lieutenant?" He asked resignedly.

"Sir seems we have some stowaways," Frank said as he entered the cabin.

"Oh? Well send him in," James said with a wave of his hand. Frank smiled and stepped aside. To his surprise Saihrena, Elizabeth, and Rakasha strolled inside.

"The stowaways Commodore," Frank said, then saluted him and left. James's jaw dropped.

"How did you get aboard?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We snuck aboard James," Liz said with a smile.

"I had no idea you were with them Elizabeth, not until Saihrena told me. If I had then I never would have allowed it," James said.

"But you would have allowed my friends to be kidnapped?" Elizabeth snarled.

"I am sorry to say I would have, but only because I thought I was doing them a favor. I thought they were being held captive by Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain," Saihrena cut him off. The Commodore looked at her oddly for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, yes Captain Sparrow," the Commodore muttered in defeat.

"Commodore, Commodore we're under attack," Frank cried as he ran into the room.

"By whom?"

"The Turkish ship Sir," Frank said.

"You three stay here, you will be safer." James said as he stood to leave. Rakasha and Saihrena looked at each other, they had heard that before.

"Commodore could we have a pistol and a cutlass please?" Saihrena asked.

"Whatever for?"

"Well if someone were to get through that door then they wouldn't get very far," Rakasha said logically.

"You're right, now in order to shoot you just-"

"We've been living on a pirate ship for some time now Commodore," Saihrena cut him off and took the proffered pistol, extra shot, and the cutlass he was unfastening from his own waist. "Thank you very much," she said sincerely handing the pistol and shot to Kasha. James nodded and left the room.

"Liz get behind us and stay there," Kasha ordered and Liz complied immediately. Rakasha sat on the bed and aimed her pistol at the door; Saihrena stood her sword at the ready. Any man that walked through that door would be unpleasantly surprised.

* * *

Told you I'd have a new chapter up tonight. Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be fun... What do you think will happen? Will the Commodore and his men take Huske's ship? Will Jack make it to them in time? Will Huske beat the Commodore and take back the girls? Or will everyone die? Who knows? Oh, that's right, I do! Heh, I try and get 27 up Monday, but if it's not up Monday think Friday-ish. Keep reviewing!!! And I want to thank everyone that has reviewed thus far, up to 156 now I believe, thank you all!!!! Love you, you know I do. If I didn't would I leave you with cliffhangers like this? Well, probably, but you'll live hopefully... Anyway I'll have another chap up asap, BYE!!!


	27. Mêlée

Okay bare with me here, I'm going back and forth in time, (I'm the writer I can do that dagnabit!) So just know that I'll be going forward, then back, then back forward… I think…  subject to change at the author's whim… Hey that's me! And please refrain from throwing sharp pointy objects at me, no matter how much this chapter makes you want to… (Ducks the sharp pointy objects that are thrown at her). Okay… On with the story!

Chapter 27

Mêlée

Jack pushed the Pearl as fast as she could go, which was quite considerable, but it was never fast enough. Every time he looked at the horizon expecting to see the ship that had stolen his love he was disappointed. Shouldn't they have caught up by now?

"Cap'n, sail ho," Gibbs called. Jack looked up over the horizon and saw a huge ship… but it was only one.

"Damn it," he cursed. Prepare the guns, lower the sails and pulls in the sweeps, he yelled fully intending to board this ship and take what was there, that was until he saw it was a broken and destroyed ship. "Unman the guns, we need te check what's left and see if anyone's alive," he yelled. They pulled closer to the ship with every breath and all Jack could think about was how much time this would take away from him finding Saihrena.

"Rena where are you?" he whispered to the air. "Ship looks a bit familiar," Jack said as they pulled closer. It wasn't until they were within cannon range that he realized why the ship was familiar, it was the Dauntless.

* * *

"What about Gabriella?" Liz asked in a muffled voice from her hiding spot. They had decided that she hide in the closet and stay there until told otherwise.

"We can't do anything for her yet, we'll have to wait, and hope," Saihrena said. The shots had been going on for a while, making them yell to be heard.

"Prepare to board," she heard a man yell in Turkish. The Dauntless was being boarded.

"Damn it," Kasha cursed. The cabin door was locked, and it was made of thick maple, but that wouldn't stop a bullet and they all knew that. They were standing at the back of the cabin to the side of the door just in case any bullets were shot. So far the cabin hadn't been hit, but they knew she was in bad shape because the ship was beginning to get lower in the water. They could feel the ship beginning to sink. It wouldn't be long now before someone burst, or more likely shot, through the door. Saihrena took her fighting stance as Kasha aimed her pistol right at the door. A loud bang came.

"Open up ladies, I know you're in there," Huske yelled in Turkish. They smirked at each other. At least they would get him.

* * *

James watched the foreign ship fire upon his beautiful Dauntless. He was angry at this man's audacity.

"Doesn't he know we are a forty canon ship?" He wondered allowed. It was then that he saw all the cannons on the other ship. His jaw dropped open, how could he not have seen this before? He knew why, the cannon doors had been closed and had hidden how many cannons Huske actually had. There were at least fifty canons on the starboard side alone, he couldn't see how many guns were on port.

"Sir the Dauntless is taking on water," one of his Lieutenants cried. He didn't have time to say anything to him because before he knew it the Turkish men were hopping onto the Dauntless. He was engaged in battle suddenly. A dark skinned man smirked at him with a toothless grin and then charged, his cutlass aiming for James's heart. James feinted left and brought his sword up, clashing with the dark man's. He pushed the man's sword down and brought his up, slicing the chest of the man in two. He fell dead with a thump and another man engaged him.

"You cannot win," James growled. The man said something in his language and then attacked. James met the man's sword with his own, pushing him back. The man grinned and began swinging his sword. His footwork was excellent. The man had him retreating. He felt his back touch the mast and knew it was all over. A scream sounded and he glanced towards his cabin as a shot rang out. He hoped to God they were okay. He looked back to see the man grinning, the man's sword was coming at James in a beautiful ark. James couldn't help but watch as the man's sword moved towards him. The man truly was a master.

* * *

"Are there any survivors?" Jack yelled as he jumped to the sinking ship.

"Help," he heard a man call. Jack looked around the broken and bloody ship to see a hand in the air. He walked to it and saw the Commodore.

" 'ello Commodore," Jack murmured as he looked over the man's injuries.

"Captain S-Sparrow. I am truly sorry," James whispered. "I-If I had known then I would never have-" James broke off as pain raked his body.

"No worries fer now Commodore. Ana take the Commodore to the Pearl," Jack yelled, and then noticed the Commodore's arm was missing.

* * *

"I know what you three are thinking and I want you to know that if you want Gabriella to live then come out now, if you wish her death then stay inside," Huske growled through the door. They looked at each other resignedly and Saihrena walked to the door, unlocked it, and then jumped out of the way as it burst open.

"That's more like it, now I suggest you three-" he broke off as he saw there were only two.

"Oh, you mean that snot nosed little brat Elizabeth? We left her on your ship. We didn't want that whinny brat with us anymore," Saihrena said.

"Then you won't mind if I search the room?" He asked.

"Not at all, but where's Gabriella?"

"She's in the hospital wing with the doctor, since you opened the door like good little girls I will bring her and her doctor with us when we leave this sinking barge," Huske said as he ducked and stuck his head under the bed to look. Saihrena glanced at Rakasha who was staring back at her. They were both thinking the same thing; you shouldn't have presented your neck.

"Goodbye traitor," Saihrena whispered as she raised her sword and brought it down hard. Blood went everywhere. Rakasha screamed and Saihrena looked up to see a man grabbing her from behind. Saihrena grabbed the pistol out of Rakasha's lose grip, aimed it at the man and fired. He fell dead on the ground, a bullet between his eyes.

"It would be better for us all to die here then go back," Saihrena said breathless. Rakasha nodded her agreement and ran to lock the door. She was too late and four men raced through the door grabbing the now unarmed woman. Saihrena lifted her sword and stood in a fighting stance.

"Saihrena don't come after me," Kasha screeched. Saihrena ground her teeth and stood ready to fight. Her friend would not be taken.

* * *

Jack was carefully making his way towards the Captain's cabin. He had sent Jonathon and Bandit below to search for survivors. It took some time but he finally made it there. He opened the door and crept inside. It was rather dark inside, no candles were lit and the portholes were covered in drapes. He could just make out a shaft of light. Water sloshed on the floor, it was up to his thighs in the room.

"Anyone 'ere?" He called, not wanting to go in too much further.

"Jack?" He heard a muffled female voice yell. "Help I can't get out, I'm in the closet."

"I'm comin," he yelled back and made his way to what he thought was the closet door. He could see why she couldn't get out. The water was up so high it was blocking the door, making it impossible to open.

"Please hurry," the muffled voice cried again. He couldn't tell who it was, but he had a sinking feeling it wasn't Saihrena.

"Push when I tell ye," he yelled. "On the count o three, one, two, three," he yelled and pulled with all his might. The door didn't budge.

"Jack?"

"Step back from the door."

"Okay." Jack kicked as soon as she said okay, the door busted open and he kept kicking it in different places until the hole was large enough for her to crawl out. She slipped her legs out first, followed by her torso and then her head.

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Jack help," Jack turned to see Bandit.

"What is it?" Jack asked as they left the room.

"Gabriella's been hurt badly."

* * *

Saihrena charged at the four men who were unprepared for a fight. She dispatched one quickly. The one that held Rakasha fled from the room, making Saihrena roar in rage. The other two were ready for her now, their swords were drawn and their fighting stances were superb. She knew she would lose, she just hoped she would lose on the end of one of their swords instead of on their ship.

They both grinned a sly grin at her, making her cringe. The grin said we'll catch you. The one on the right attacked, she blocked him but the one on the left moved in quicker than she had expected. She jumped back narrowly missing a knock on the head. She had been right they were fighting to capture not kill, and as such they were at a disadvantage for she was going to kill or be killed.

"I'll not let you take me alive," she said in Turkish making them grin even wider.

"We will," the one on the left growled as the man on the right attacked again, she stepped back a pace and realized her mistake, she was against the wall. With a cry of disdain she felt the man on the left hit her over the head. Tears were streaming down her face as she fell to the floor.

"No," she wheezed out breathlessly before she blacked out.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusion for you all. Basically Jack is what's happening in the present, and then I go back in time for the girls and the Commodore and then back to the present with Jack. Just a neat little trick. Please review and let me know what you thought! And thank you to everyone that already reviewed!

Okay I know I said Monday Rachel but I got it finished a lot sooner than expected, but I still expect you to stick to your side of the bargain! If you do not have a chap up Monday then I will not put up another chapter for like 2 weeks! There, now everyone can blame you if I don't have one up later this week:-P

Also I did start a new story, it's the POTC and Cutthroat island one. I think it's going pretty well. Read it and tell me what you think would you? Thanks everyone!


	28. Change of Plans

Chapter 28

Change of Plans

Saihrena was lying next to Rakasha in her pile of silk contemplating the fate of her two friends when the man burst into their room.

"Yes?" She asked dispassionately, watching him closely.

"The Captain wants te see ye," he smirked looking at Saihrena. Rakasha and Saihrena stood up and he pointed a dirty finger at Rakasha. "Not ye, just the Princess there." Saihrena smiled at Kasha and followed the dirty man from the room.

He lead her up onto deck where various men hooted and shouted catcalls at her, she simply dimpled and made obscene gestures towards them. One of the men, being upset by her gesture, grabbed her by the arm and turned her roughly to face him

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said in French. She smiled at him and kicked him in the balls.

"And I wouldn't touch me if you want the ability to have children," she growled. He was sprawled on the ground holding said part; tears were streaming down his face. She abruptly turned around and walked to the Captains cabin. She stepped beside the man that lead her to the deck and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the new Captain yelled. She opened the door and walked through, closing it on her nosey guide.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she looked around. The cabin was dark, only a few candles were lit for light and the two portholes in the room were covered with fabric. The floor was scattered with clothes and bottles. The bed, while large, was dirty, unmade, and obviously unkempt.

"Have a seat," he said in English.

"I speak many languages perhaps Turkish is better for you?" She asked in Turkish and he smiled.

"Perhaps Spanish?" he asked in perfect Spanish. She smiled and switched to her native language.

"Now as for why you are here," he said as she sat down. He leaned over and she saw him grab an already lit candle and begin to light more. When he was finished she could see everything as if it were day inside the cabin. He turned back to her and smiled and she finally got a good look at him. He had long blonde hair that seemed to cascade down his shoulders, green eyes, and looked pretty much the same as he had last time.

"Morgead," she whispered.

"My love you do remember," he smirked.

"How did you get here?"

"It is quite a long story, suffice it to say I found out Huske was searching for the Black Pearl and became a crew member. I was soon his first mate, having experience and a lot of feigned loyalty. Once he died by your hand I became Captain of this lovely ship and now here we are." Her mouth was hanging open; she had no idea what to say."

"I see," she whispered. Morgead stood from his seat and walked behind her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Aren't you happy to see me my love?" He whispered in her ear, she could feel his hands running lightly through her hair.

"O-of course," she whispered, realizing the danger she was in.

"I thought you had. Well my love there will be a change in plan, instead of going to the Sultan we shall go to my palace and be married like we originally planned. Why don't you get some sleep?" He said. She stood and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Morgead," she said and left.

* * *

They were so close Jack could taste it, but he couldn't see it. After reuniting Elizabeth and Will she had told them all what happened. Gabriella had been carefully transported to the Pearl, as had the doctor who had been with her. She still hadn't awakened and Jack was worried about Jonathon. He hadn't moved from her bedside since she came aboard. He had barely eaten and he looked like hell.

"Bandit," he hollered.

"Yes Captain?" Bandit said, walking up to the helm.

"Take the wheel I'm gonna check on Jon," Jack said taking off to Gabriella's cabin. When he got there he knocked and then walked in. Gabriella was lying in her bed pale and breathing shallowly.

"Cap'n," Jon said.

"'ow is she?"

"The doc said the longer she sleeps the 'arder it'll be fer 'er te wake up," Jon whispered.

"Why don't ye eat somthin, ye wanna keep up yer strength fer when she wakes up," Jack said as he laid his hand on Jon's back.

"I dun' wanna leave 'er side Cap'n."

"Well I'll 'ave somthin brought up." Jon nodded and Jack turned and left. He went to the galley down the hall.

"Cap'n," Jake said as he walked in. Jake was taking over for Jon since he was indisposed.

"Jake see that some food's brought te Jon will ye?" Jack asked. Jake nodded his ascent. Jack nodded and left the galley. Everything was falling apart. He headed for his cabin. He needed to think.

If Jon lost Gabriella it was a safe bet that he would dive over the side of the ship to be with her. Jack knew Jon would because he would do the same. Life had become so complicated since the three vixens came aboard his ship. While he hated what they had done to his men, and even himself, he realized that without the girls they wouldn't be as happy as they were, even apart. He made it to his cabin quickly and slammed the door behind them. He picked up a full bottle of rum from his liquor cabinet and began to drink. At least he could numb himself from the pain of losing her.

Jack was halfway through his bottle when the call came. "Sail ho," whoever was in the crows nest called, he couldn't recall who he had placed there.

"Captain?" A knock came on his door. He ignored it. "Jack?" The voice asked. Jack looked up to see Gibbs hesitantly enter his room.

"What?" He grumbled, taking another swig of his rum.

"There's a ship on the horizon, what'll we do?"

"Attack," Jack murmured as he stood from his chair and walked out of the door. "Attack," he yelled, the entire crew stopped and looked at him, then began running around the ship readying themselves. Jack smiled slightly. "No quarter," he yelled.

* * *

Okay, kind of short I know but it's something. Just in case you guys don't know what no quarter is it means kill everyone. Well review please, and I'll have another chapter up this weekend! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and ChristyDepp, your ass needs to chill the fuck out! If I get another threat from you I may just stop writing all together, understand? I like reviews, not all about threats. And you all should thank Rachel for having her chapter up because it enables me to put this one up. Anyway, please review and thank you everyone for your reviews.


	29. Lost and Found

Some of you seem to think that Saihrena has been found. Whatever would give you that idea? I simply said sail ho, and no quarter given. Does that sound like a happy Jack that's about to rescue his love to you? Na uh... well on with the story!

Chapter 29

Lost and Found

Saihrena walked back to her cabin in a daze. The hoots and catcalls from the men were completely lost to her ears. She truly had no idea what to do. The king of Portugal had kidnapped her now and would force her to marry him.

"Saihrena what happened?" Rakasha asked as Saihrena entered the room and closed and locked the door. Saihrena didn't hear her though. She simply walked to her silks and lay down. "Rena?" Kasha asked, coming over and sitting next to her friend. This seemed to break her from her reverie and she looked up at her friend's anxious face.

"He's here," she whispered.

"He who?"

"Morgead, it's Morgead for God sakes," Saihrena yelled. Kasha studied her for a moment, wondering if Rena had gone insane.

"How could Morgead be here? He's in Portugal ruling," Kasha said.

"He was first mate here with Huske, he found out Huske was trying to find the Pearl and joined up. Now he's Captain Kasha, he said he's taking us back to Portugal where we can be married." Rena broke into tears at the prospect of this. Kasha took her in her arms and held the sobbing woman.

"Well at least we're not going to Turkey," Kasha whispered. Saihrena nodded through her sobs, trying to calm herself. "And I bet Jack's coming for us, why he could be here right now for all we know."

"Sail ho," they heard a muffled voice yell. Saihrena looked up into her friends eyes.

"Do you think?" Rena whispered. Kasha just shook her head in confusion. Rena stood and went to the door. "I need to know," she said as she unlocked it and stepped out. Kasha was right on her heels and she sped up down the hallway, up the stairs and onto deck.

"What's happening?" Kasha asked a passing sailor in Turkish.

He looked them over for a moment before answering. "Pirates are on our heels, and their flying Jolie Rouge."

**(AN. For all who do not know what this is, which I'm sure is many because I didn't even know the name Jolie Rouge until I looked it up, this is a flying red flag instead of a Jolly Roger. Pirates would fly the red flag when no quarter was given. They called it Jolie Rouge which means, oddly enough, pretty red. But it also signified blood and as I said in the last chapter no quarter given means kill everyone. And I just found out that pirates would use different pictures on their Jolly Roger flags to identify which pirate it was. So I will now be doing this. Anyway now that we all have more information about pirate flags and lingo BACK TO THE STORY!)**

* * *

Jack smiled evilly at the ship he was approaching. He had told them to fly the red a lot sooner than necessary but he figured he would give them time to ready themselves, they would need it.

"Captain, are you sure you want no quarter given, sir?" Bandit asked from his place at the helm.

"Yes," Jack said. He wanted blood. If he could not have his love by his side he would kill whoever crossed his path until she was there.

"You won't get her back that way," Bandit said and Jack turned to stare at the man in shock and disbelief.

"What way?" Jack asked.

"By killing everyone and destroying everything, she wouldn't want that Jack."

"How-"

"Did I know what you were thinking?" Bandit cut Jack off, laughing at his Captain. "Because the very same thoughts ran through my head when I saw the ship, but it's not what Rakasha would have wanted from me. Ask the others to kill all, but do not ask me to Jack," Bandit said. Jack nodded once in response. He knew Bandit was right.

"I can't change it now," Jack whispered. Bandit nodded and looked out to sea. They were fast approaching the ship and soon the fight would begin. God help all that came within Jack's reach. They would not last very long.

* * *

Saihrena ran to the side of the ship and looked behind them. She gasped in disbelief at what she saw. "He's here," she whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He had come for her. Her heart swelled with love as she saw the Black Pearl gaining on this piddling little ship.

"Get below," a man growled, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her to the ground. "Don't ye know nothin missy? That there ship's the Black Pearl and she's flying a red. If I was ye I'd hide and neva come out. Be betta than what that Cap'n 'as planned." She smirked up at him, then stood and brushed herself off.

"Don't you know anything you foul excuse for a man. The Black Pearl is my ship, I am not only a crewmember but I am also Captain Jack Sparrow's lover. Your Captain and his first mate kidnapped me and my friends from that ship. If I were you I'd get down on my knees and beg me for mercy because there is no other way you will live if you do not," she said dangerously. His eyes grew big as she spoke.

"What if yer lyin? He asked.

"What would I have to gain by lying to you?" He nodded his head.

"Yer right, I'm sorry missy; ye need anythin ye ask me, I be Joe Burns, Burns fer short."

"Well a sword and a pistol would be nice," she said hopefully.

"I sword I might be able te get, but a pistol I couldn't," Joe said.

"Thank you Joe, I will be on deck for a while." He nodded and then took off. Mayhem was happening all around her. Men were running around deck, cannons were being loaded recklessly, swords were being thrown around, and sails were being hoisted as they tried to outrun the Pearl. She chuckled at this, as if they could ever outrun her. She walked to the stairs with Kasha and watched with amusement. This would be something to remember.

A loud boom sounded, and she knew a cannon had been shot prematurely. She smirked to herself knowing Jack's men would never do something so foolish as to waste a cannonball.

"I said do not fire until they are within range," Morgead yelled. She ducked behind Kasha as he came into the open and began berating the unfortunate child that had lit the fuse. The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen; it was truly Morgead's fault for assigning him to the cannons.

The Pearl was growing closer by the second and soon the black ship would be within cannon range. She prayed for her friends on that ship, she prayed for Jack, but mostly she prayed for freedom again. Morgead left without noticing the two of them standing in the shadows.

"I wish I had been wearing pants when we had been caught," Kasha murmured to which Rena readily agreed. It had been a pain to be wearing the long dress.

"Miss Saihrena?" A man asked.

"Joe, yes?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I brought your sword," he whispered, handing her a wrapped bundle.

"Thank you Joe. I suggest when the fighting starts you stay behind Kasha and I if you want to live," Saihrena said brusquely. Joe nodded and left. Another boom ripped through the air and the ship she was on rocked back and forth. They had been hit. In all the excitement of being rescued she had forgotten about the dangers of cannon fire. She moved her weight instinctively with the ship to avoid falling.

Cannons began firing from both ships suddenly. The battle had begun. Saihrena and Kasha kneeled down and huddled together. The smaller a target they were the better. Soon the cannons stopped firing and she looked up. There she was, the Black Pearl in all her beauty and splendor, in front of her very eyes. Tears sprang to said eyes and she stood up and pulled the sword from its bundle.

"Board," she heard a familiar voice yell. She had missed Jack so much in her month away from him. She could barely believe it had only been a month since last she saw him.

"Stay behind me. We need to make our way to the Pearl," Saihrena yelled over the clashing of swords and screams of the dying.

"M'lady dun' let them kill me," she heard a voice yell and looked up to see Joe running from Ana Maria. Ana stopped in her tracks at seeing Rena.

"Rena, you're here," she whispered as Joe cowered behind them.

"Oh Ana it's wonderful to see you. I have promised this man his life for his help, please see that my promise is kept Ana? I'm going to find Jack," Saihrena said as her and Kasha briefly embraced their friend. Ana nodded and grabbed Joe by the scruff.

"If yer with us then fight," she yelled at Joe.

Rena took off towards the Pearl, slaying any man that stood in her way. They deserved death for what they had done. Saihrena and Kasha made it rather quickly to their ship.

"Kasha get to the Pearl and find a weapon, keep safe," Rena said. "I need to find Jack." Kasha nodded and ran across the gangplank at a crazy speed. Saihrena paid it no heed though and turned back to the battle. From the looks of it her crew was winning. There were more pirates than Turkish sailors to be seen, and more were dropping by the second. She glanced around searching for the familiar dreadlocks and tri-cornered hat.

"There you are," she whispered as she spotted Jack. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she saw who he was fighting. Morgead stood in front of him with a dark smile on his face and a sword in front of a defenseless Jack. Morgead had somehow knocked Jack's cutlass from his hand and he stood proudly in front of the ass, awaiting his death.

* * *

Muahahahaha... cliffhanger or what? I didn't like the last chapter too much so I felt I had to make it up to you by putting in this one. Anyway I hope you don't all kill me for this, (ducks the knives thrown at her head). Okay, okay, so it was a little mean to leave you hanging like this. Look at the bright side, at least you have another chapter to read!

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get... oh how about twelve reviews? Sound good to you all? I know I have 22 people on my author alert list, half of which have never even reviewed! So if the half of you that have never reviewed review then the next chapter should be up in a jiffy! I'm serious too; I want a lot of reviews for this chapter. Come on, I don't ask for this a lot. I want everyone reading this chapter to review, no exceptions!!! I know it was a good chapter, after all I did write it, (I'm so full of myself!) the least you can do is press the little button at the bottom of this page and say, good job, or you suck! Or something, anything, anyway... REVIEW PLEASE!!! And thanx to all who reviewed my last chapter, you are what makes me update. Without my fans I wouldn't update:-P okay... I'm off now... BYE!


	30. Why?

* * *

You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter, but oh well there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I am just a slave to the story, after the first page the story takes on a life of its own and I can only write what it tells me... anyway, ENJOY!

Chapter 30

Why?

It was as if everything began to move in slow motion, or perhaps everything was moving at the same speed, but she was moving in slow motion. She ran towards her love and the man that had held her captive and she realized she would never make it there in time. She saw Morgead's arm raise slightly, sword held just above Jack's head. She was too far away. Thunder sounded in the sky, black clouds were beginning to form.

"Jack," she screamed, and she realized then that she was crying. Jack looked over at her, a look of shocked surprise upon his face. Time seemed to speed up then and Morgead's sword fell. She cried out, but stopped as she saw Jack dodge and grab Morgead's arm. He tried to get the sword from Morgead's hand but he proved too strong. The ocean began to roll and waves began to crash harder against the two ships.

Jack kicked him in the ass and Morgead went flailing towards the side of the ship. He hit the rail and caught his balance, but Jack kept up his attack. Morgead had just enough time to turn around before Jack punched him in the nose. She had made it to him by this point and she blinked as lightning split the sky, the wind was blowing so hard her hair was flying everywhere and she locked her legs to keep from being blown away.

"Saihrena," he whispered as she neared him. He pulled her to him and kissed her, it was a quick kiss, but it was filled with so much passion and love that it sent her reeling. She stood back as Morgead charged at Jack. Jack stepped aside and tripped him. He then kicked Morgead back to the rail and pushed him hard. Morgead's arms were flailing as he began to fall over the side. She smirked as he looked at her for help. Something was wrong though, Saihrena watched in horror as Morgead grabbed Jack and pulled him over the side of the ship. The sky was black and a drop of rain splashed against her cheek.

"Man overboard," Saihrena screamed. She ran to the rail and looked over, but neither man could be seen in the churning water below. She tried to jump in but someone pulled her back.

"Saihrena it's beginnin te rain, if ye go in there durin a storm I dun't think ye'll come out. Let me," Ana Maria said from behind her as she tied a rope around herself. Saihrena prayed for her love as the waves crashed against the ships. The waves were growing larger and a few were beginning to crash on the deck of the ship she was on.

"Find him Ana," she whispered as her friends dark head disappeared below the surface.

* * *

The crew of the Black Pearl was in mourning, but none as much as Saihrena. She was laying in her bed, hers and Jacks, crying. She didn't know what to do without him.

Ana had stayed in the water for what seemed like hours, though it was more like fifteen minutes. She had gone under countless times and swam around the ship. She couldn't find either of them. After the sharks appeared, undoubtedly drawn by the countless carcasses that had accidentally fallen in, the search had been given up and Jack was presumed dead. So she cried. There was nothing else to do, nowhere to go on this ship that didn't remind her of him so she embraced it, she lay in his cabin on his bed without him, where he would never be again.

"Saihrena?" A female voice said at the door. She didn't answer.

"Rena please let us in," a different more familiar voice said. "Fine, we're coming in whether you like it or not." The door burst open and she looked up to see Elizabeth and Kasha coming in, a determined look upon their faces.

"Saihrena you can't sit in here and cry for the rest of your life," Liz said laying a hand on her back.

"I know it hasn't been long, only a few hours, but we need you, and you need us Rena. Please don't do this to yourself. Jack wouldn't want everyone teary eyed and heart broken," Kasha said.

"So what am I supposed to do? Go on with my life as if nothing had changed?" Saihrena whispered.

"No, you are supposed to go on with your life happily, knowing that Jack died to save you. Live Saihrena, just live," Kasha said. "We are having rights for the dead, Gibbs is performing them. Come with us?" Saihrena looked from Liz to Kasha and nodded slightly before she realized Elizabeth was standing in front of her.

"Liz you're okay," she burst out, embracing her friend. Liz and Kasha burst out laughing.

"I'm fine, and there's more good news. Gabriella is awake," Liz said excitedly. "She can't leave her bed yet but when you're feeling up to it you can visit her."

Saihrena nodded, "I'd like that," she whispered, happier that they were there together. "If you wait a moment I'll change and we can go." The two girls nodded excitedly and helped Saihrena to her feet. She smiled slightly in thanks, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She walked to the chest at the end of the bed and opened it slowly. Glancing in she saw everything was there as if it had never been touched. She pulled out a beautiful black silk dress. It had black roses embroidered on the hem and the sleeves, and black lace at the collar. She undressed and washed her face in the basin on Jack's desk, then slipped the dress over her head. "Can someone button up the back?" She asked.

Elizabeth came over and buttoned the dress quickly. "There you go," Liz said when she had finished.

Liz and Kasha took her arm and walked her out of Jack's cabin slowly and onto deck. Everyone turned to look at them as they exited. Every pirate of the Black Pearl was on deck, except Gabriella who was too weak to leave her room. Every man that wore a hat took it off and placed it over their heart, then bowed to her. She stopped in surprise at this act of respect. She realized belatedly that they weren't giving her respect because she was a princess, but because she had been Jack's beloved.

Tears sprang to her eyes at this devoted act; they had all loved Jack and looked up to him like a father, a brother, a son, a best friend. He was gone now and soon another man would be picked for Captain. Gibbs cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

"Saihrena if ye could join me 'ere?" He asked. They were going to treat her as if she were his wife. She stifled a sob at that thought because now she would never be his wife. She held her head up high and walked to the starboard side of the Pearl where Gibbs stood. Jack had disappeared in the water at the point which they now stood. She looked over the rail and saw the sharks still circling the bloody water.

"Pirate crew o the Black Pearl, this is as sad a occasion as we ever saw aboard the Pearl," Gibbs started, taking Saihrena's hand in his warm grasp. "We 'ave lost friends, brothers, even sons te the depths that is Davy Jones locker, but today we 'ave lost more then that. We lost a leader, a friend, a lover, and the best Captain ever te sail these waters. We pray te any God that will listen te a bunch o pirates that Jack's soul rest in piece, 'e was a good man, a good friend, and the best pirate."

Tears were falling down her cheeks as Gibbs spoke, his words mirroring her thoughts and everyone aboard. She stepped to the side and looked over trying to see him in the water, to see anything. All that was there were sharks. She let her tears hit the ocean water below her, that being all she could give him, that and her undying love. Jack was gone forever.

* * *

Oh, I hope that wasn't too harsh for you all, though I must admit tears were falling down my cheeks as I wrote this. No, this is not the end, do not worry! I got my 12 reviews a little while ago so I put this up. Thank you all for your reviews, especially those that hadn't reviewed yet and finally did so. Keep it up! Let's get me to 200, what do you say? Don't worry again, I will update before I get to 200, probably this weekend. Well Review!!!


	31. In Death or Life

Chapter 31

In Death or Life

"Hey who are you?" A voice asked. He looked up to see a child looking down at him; she couldn't be more than ten.

"What?" He croaked his voice sore from salt water.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked again. He lay in the sand for a moment thinking, but he couldn't find a name.

"I-I'm not sure," he said.

"Jessica what are you doing child, get away from him," a woman cried, running down the beach.

"Momma, momma!" The little girl, Jessica, ran down the beach to her mother leaving the man lying alone in the warm sand. "He doesn't know who he is momma."

"Amnesia?" The woman asked, looking down at him. "You don't know who you are you say?" She asked, kneeling beside him. The man thought carefully, trying hard to remember something but nothing was coming.

"I can't remember anything," he said as he tried to sit up. He looked at her carefully. She had long blond hair and pale skin. Her eyes drew him however, they were dark brown, almost black. Her eyes reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what. She was beautiful, he felt a shot of guilt run through him as he thought this, though he couldn't figure out why.

"Ship wrecked?" She asked him. The thought of a ship made him perk up.

"That sounds familiar," he nodded. "A ship," he whispered, but nothing was there.

"Well I suppose you had better come with us. I can get you a doctor." The woman said helping him up. He stood and took her arm, leaning heavily on her for support. He was so tired, so weak. They hobbled down the beach like that, the woman supporting the man with no memory, and a child running excitedly around their ankles.

* * *

"Daddy, can I go over to Jamie's house to play?" Jessica asked as she ran up to her father, well step father, but he was all she had ever known and adopted him quite easily.

"Yes you may Jessie, but be back in time for supper," he called as she ran away to meet her best friend. Suddenly all he could see were a pair of black eyes as if someone was standing in front of him. "Must be seeing Paula's eyes," he mumbled, feeling that thought was wrong. He had been seeing black eyes since he woke up, everywhere he turned there they were.

"Thomas, where is Jessie going?" His wife of over a year asked, breaking him from his trance. The stark black eyes were replaced with a pair of dark brown.

"She is going to Jamie's house darling, she'll be back for dinner," he said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her softly. We have the house all to ourselves," he murmured in her ear. Catharine was used to her husband's sexual appetites by now.

It had been over three years since her daughter found him washed ashore. They had brought him to Doctor Shultz who declared his memory would more than likely never return, but he couldn't be certain. He had stayed with them from then on, damn what the people of Port Charles said, they had already spoken ill of her for having a daughter out of wedlock anyway. He had courted her, befriended her daughter, and after two years asked her for her hand. He had seemed hesitant about it though.

After their first night together she had seen the scars and tattoos, she knew who it was she bedded. She never told him though. The world thought Captain Jack Sparrow dead and that was how she aimed to keep it. He was hers now, and no one would ever take him from her.

"Paula?" Thomas asked, poking her slightly. "Where did you go?"

"Just lost in thought darling," she said with a smile. One of the few things she had taught him since he washed ashore was how to speak, along with how to act in polite society.

"Well come to bed," he urged, pulling her up the stairs. She followed him willingly wanting him to make her forget his past.

* * *

Saihrena stood at the helm of the Black Pearl steering her into harbor at Tortuga. It had been a very fruitful two months at sea and her men needed rest and time to party.

"Ana gather the crew on deck before they take their leave," she shouted. "Drop anchor ye dirty swabs." She smirked as they ran to do her bidding. After Jack died the crew named Gibbs Captain of the Pearl, he was first mate after all. Gibbs in turn named her first mate.

She spent two years learning the ship, how to steer her, her riggings, how to tie knots, shoot, and sword fight. She could do everything that needed doing on a pirate ship now. She could even throw and use knives, an axe, and she was even learning a weapon they had picked up on their trip across the world from a place called China, Kamas. They are two long sticks, about two feet long, with curved blades on the end of them. She had become quite proficient in them. After Gibbs had been killed on a routine raid the crew had named her Captain. She had been leading them to victory ever since.

"Crew's assembled Cap'n," Ana said.

"Thanks Ana," she mumbled coming down from her perch at the helm. She walked into the middle of the conglomeration of pirates and shouted for attention, it was given quickly. "Alright, taking watch will be me, Jonny, Gabby, Jake, Rick, and Ana. The rest o ye mangy cad's be back tomorrow night at this time, savvy?" She had adopted Jack's lingo after he died, feeling it fit her better.

Everyone filed off the ship except her watch. "What now Cap'n? Jake asked, coming up behind her.

"Now, Ana, Gabby, and Jonny will take first watch. Rick, Jake and I will get some rest. Wake us at the midnight watch," she ordered and left to her cabin. "Jake I want to see ye in me cabin." She smirked as he walked in and she slammed the door behind him.

"Yes Captain?" He asked quietly. He had just enough time to brace himself before she pinned him against the wall and began kissing him. His clothes were ripped from his body before the kiss had even ended.

**(Okay I'm skipping the other sex scenes just because I know I'm not really into anyone having sex unless it's Jack and Rena and I don't think you guys will be too keen on the idea either. If you want to see both sex scenes, or either or email me or put it in your review and I'll add it in. Anyways BACK TO THE STORY!)**

* * *

Saihrena watched Jake sleep, lightly running her fingers through his hair. She did care for him, more than she had ever cared for anyone besides Jack. After Jack had died she became cold and dead to the world. She never wanted to see anyone, and she certainly didn't want to have sex ever again.

Then Jake came aboard. He reminded her of Jack in so many ways. He was funny, loved rum, was in love with the sea, the Pearl, and as she had soon found out the ship's first mate herself. He had pursued her incessantly. The crew thought him insane, especially the after the first time she threatened his life. She had threatened him more times than she could count before he found her one day crying.

She was alone on the Pearl, or so she thought, sitting him her room balling over Jack and Gibbs just after Gibbs had died and she had been voted Captain. Her barriers were down and she told him everything she had gone through since her father had died, to Gibbs. Ever since then they had been lovers, and while she didn't love him, she cared for him deeply. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, she was soon asleep.

* * *

Okay don't kill me for this, at least he's alive, right? Right? Okay I know you all hate me for what I did, but worry not! These things can be corrected! And I have some good news and bad news for you, good first. In the next chapter they see each other! Now the bad news, I want everyone who reads this to review before I put up the next chapter. I'm at 197 now; I want to get to 215. Let's say... 17 reviews? Can you do it? It's not too much! Hey if nothing else sign out and give an anonymous review too. Hehe, no, probably not, but 17's what I want and I'm sticking too it. Also like I said above if you want the sex scenes tell me and I'll throw them in. If you don't want the sex scene don't tell me anything because it won't impact you if I add it anyway Ok, please review, I want 17! And thank you all for your reviews, even the murderous ones.


	32. Love at First Sight

Chapter 32

Love at First Sight

Thomas and his daughter were shopping in town when the storm hit, at least that's what it sounded like.

"Jessie get down," he yelled, jumping on top of her to keep her safe from the cannon fire. He knew instinctively it was cannon fire, not because things were exploding around him but something deep inside him whispered it.

She's here, he thought, though he did not know who she was.

"Mr. Duford, Miss Duford, what are you doing here?" The Governors son Luke asked.

"We were shopping Mr. Frand, what is happening?" Thomas asked.

"We're being attacked by pirates, and not just any pirates, the Black Pearl," Luke said.

Thomas gasped, "the Black what?" He whispered.

"Pearl, the Black Pearl, haven't you ever heard of it? She's crewed by the Devil's mistress they say, she kills all who cross her path. You two need to get to safety and fast," Luke said as he began ushering them towards his mansion.

"Mr. Frand I would be grateful if you would see my daughter safe," Thomas said. He had to see this ship, something about it called to him.

"But-"

"Please Luke, it is important," Thomas cut him off.

"Alright Thomas, if you say so. Jessie come with me," Luke grabbed the girl by the arm and practically dragged her towards his house. Thomas ran towards the docks. He stopped suddenly and stared gap jawed at the band of pirates that were heading his way. He couldn't see the ship; all he could see was ugly, dirty men everywhere. They were marching straight at him.

* * *

The hair on the back of Rena's neck was standing on end as she marched down the streets of Port Charles in the middle of her pirates. Something was different, wrong even. She had given her men orders on what to do and where to go before they had begun their attack.

No one was to be killed unless absolutely necessary, she hated needless bloodshed. When they got to a fork in the road they split up going their separate ways. She, Gabby, Kasha, Jon, Jake, and Bandit were going to the Governor's mansion, while the rest spread out to the other rich side of town and robbed them. They were all to meet back at the ship in no more then half an hour.

"Rena, I mean Captain, what exactly are we looking for?" Gabby asked, she was still having trouble calling her Captain in public.

"A map," she said as they strode at a fast pace to the Governors mansion. Their weapons were drawn and ready, yet no one was challenging them, it looked as if everyone had fled the city. This was a shame because Rena had wanted to try out her Kamas.

"How do you know it's here?" Jake asked.

"A little bird told me, now keep a sharp eye something's not right."

"Isn't the Governors mansion gonna be heavily guarded?" Kasha asked in Chinese. Over the years they had taught, or tried to teach, everyone aboard the ship other languages, Chinese especially because it was one of those languages that few knew so none could understand them. When someone started speaking in Chinese it meant they thought someone was listening.

"Yes, that's why I picked my best fighters with me," she smirked, she knew they had all gotten the double meaning. They were being followed.

* * *

Thomas watched in horror as the group of pirates headed towards the mansion where his daughter was hiding. He couldn't let them get there; he couldn't let them hurt her. He had only seen them from the back, but he knew three were women and three were men. One woman on a ship was almost unheard of, but three was not possible.

He followed closely behind them, so he heard everything they said. One of them was the Captain, he thought it was the one with black hair but he wasn't sure. If he could kill the Captain of the ship then perhaps the pirates would leave. They began speaking in a bizarre language and he pondered this. He didn't think pirates could even read, let alone speak in other languages. It was so odd though that he thought it must be some sort of ship lingo, not a real language at all.

They were at the front gates of the mansion now and he was all out of options. He couldn't go up against six pirates all on his own. He had to wait for back up. They conveniently left the gate open and he followed them silently down the drive, trying to make as little noise as possible on the stone drive. He didn't think it made much of a difference however since the pirates were making enough noise to wake the dead. They went straight to the front door and kicked it open. He knew this house like the back of his hand having been friends with Luke since he landed here. He made his way around back and into the cellar where they were most likely hiding, he was right. As he opened the door light pooled out, all the lanterns were lit. He crept down the stairs and saw three pistols aimed at him.

"It's just me," he whispered. The Governor, Luke, and the Governor's wife lowered their pistols. "There are six pirates in your house, one is the Captain."

"Wrong there are four pirates in your house and two in the cellar with you," a woman said, he felt cold metal against his head and he saw a man put a pistol to his daughter's head.

"Please don't hurt her, do what you want with me but don't hurt her," Thomas said. The pistol loosened a little against his temple.

"Turn around," he heard the woman whisper. He turned slowly around, backing up a step. He looked down into cool, dark pools; the woman's eyes were a beautiful black. Her jaw dropped as she saw him.

"H-how can this be possible?" She whispered.

"How can what be possible?" The man holding his daughter hostage said.

"Jack, is it you?"

* * *

Rena smiled to herself as she heard the person following them veer off and walk around the house. He would most definitely lead her to where she wanted to go. She motioned for Jake to follow her and the others to go on with the search.

They moved stealthily after him. They smiled at each other in the darkness as he opened some sort of a cellar and went downstairs. They waited a few seconds before following him. She realized suddenly that here was more treasure then they had ever beheld the entire family of the Governor, plus the Governor himself.

"Wrong there are four pirates in your house and two in the cellar with you," she smirked as she put her pistol to the man's head. Jake snuck around him and grabbed the little girl.

"Please don't hurt her, do what you want with me but don't hurt her," the man said. She knew that voice; she had heard it angry, happy, sensual, and even loving.

"Turn around," she whispered in disbelief. It couldn't be him, he was dead. And if he wasn't then he would be once she found out why he hadn't contacted her. He turned around slowly and backed away from her. It was him; he was standing in front of him. She would never forget the way Jack looked, especially since she had seen him cleaned up before. It was him.

"H-how can this be possible?" She whispered.

"How can what be possible?" Jake asked but she ignored him.

"Jack, is it you?" She didn't wait for his answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She felt him respond, he was kissing her back. Her tongue glided over his lips, waiting for them to open but they didn't. He pushed her away.

"Madame I am married," he said, disgust in his tone.

"Rena what the hell was that?" Jake growled.

"Shut up," she hissed, he did so quickly.

"What do you mean you're married? You were supposed to marry me you jack ass, where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come to Tortuga and find me?" She yelled.

"Daddy what is she talking about," the little girl asked.

"It's alright Jessie, this lady is obviously confused," Jack said.

"Confused my ass, only Jack kisses like that," she said. He just shook his head. "Well how do you explain this then?" She asked, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and ripping it off. Exposed for all to see was a small P that had been branded into his arm, above that was a tattoo of a sparrow taking flight into the sunset.

The Governor exhaled visibly. "You mean to tell me he's a pirate, and not just any pirate but Captain Jack Sparrow? How could he have been in my city for this long? How could this have escaped my notice?"

"Because he was dead you dolt," Rena said. "Jake grab the girl, Sparrow come with me. We will be taking our leave of your lovely home now Gov'ner," she smirked. "I'd stay down here unless you want to be shot on sight, savvy?"

"Please just leave us alone, we haven't done anything to you," Jack protested.

"Jack first of all if I leave you here the Governor there will hang you, and second you have done quite a bit to me you damn scallywag," Rena said as she pointed her gun at him and motioned for him to follow her out of the cellar.

"Captain we found it," she heard Kasha yell from above and smirked.

"Well this was a very profitable night indeed. Now move it Jack." She ordered.

* * *

Okay, first I want to thank you all for your reviews. And next I want to thank all of you that were with me on the whole ChristyDepp bashing, what a stupid bitch! I hope she read my author's note to her and got too scared to answer me, sadly I think that's what happened. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Please review!!! And thanx again, especially to Fallen Angel whose review said I could call on her to defend me against Christy. Anyway, I'll have the next chap up soon!!!


	33. Alive?

I haven't put up a disclaimer in a LONG time, so here goes...

Jack Sparrow is not my creation, nor is the Black Pearl, Ana Maria, Gibbs, Norrington, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Will Turner... I think that's it... Well Everything else is mine, unless I forgot a person that was in the movie. The plot is all mine, as are Rena, Gabby, Kasha, Jake, Jon, Bandit... well you know the rest. So Disney can't sue me cuz I'm not selling this or making any money off of it. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 33

Alive?

They made their way back to the Pearl quickly, Jack in tow as Jake carried the girl he claimed to be his daughter.

"Is everyone here?" She yelled as she pulled herself over the side.

"Yes Cap'n," Ana Maria said.

"Good raise anchor and pull out the sweeps, I wanna be outa here as quick as possible, savvy?" She yelled.

"Aye Cap'n," her crew replied.

"Jake bring the girl to Ana Maria's cabin and have Ana watch over her, Bandit take the helm, and Jack come with me," she ordered in quick succession. Jake scowled at her last order but did as she commanded. Instead of going to do his chores however, he strolled into her cabin, took a seat behind her desk, and put his feet on her desk. She walked in and pushed his feet off her desk then lifted the chair and smirked as he plopped on the ground.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"I am Captain Jake, not you. Go help the men with the sweeps," she growled back. He stood and left quickly.

"I'm not Jack-"

"Of course you are, don't play games with me Jack. If you didn't want to be with me anymore you could have told me, you didn't have to fake your death," Rena growled stepping so close to him their faces almost touched. She reached behind him and slammed the door of her cabin closed.

"I tell you my name is Thomas and that girl is my daughter Jessie and I am-"

"Married, yes I know," she cut him off again. "Listen Jack because I'm gonna say this once, and only once. You rescued me from hell not only once but twice. We spent over a year together before you told me you loved me, but you finally did. I was kidnapped and you moved the ocean to find me and save me. How can you stand there and lie to me?"

Jack stood silently for a few minutes. "I'm sorry that you lost this Jack fellow, but I'm not him.

"You see the tattoo on your arm Jack?" He looked down, studying it. He had always wondered what it meant.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"That tattoo means you're Jack Sparrow. If you don't believe me then look at this one." Rena pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal a tattoo of two sparrows in flight flying towards a black ship on the horizon. She walked to him, "I got this a few months after your death." The sparrows on her arm looked exactly like the one on his, as did the horizon. She had spent the months after his death tracking down the man that had given Jack his tattoo.

"What of this?" He asked, pointing to the P.

"Pirate brand, given to you by the East India Trading Company after you were caught, you escaped soon after. And the two bullet holes on your chest, you were shot there once when you slept with the daughter of a Captain in the Royal Navy, he found you in bed together. The other you never spoke about and when I brought it up you would get real silent. I know more about you than any other man or woman living Jack Sparrow, and I also know that no other man in this world kisses like you."

She kissed him then, slow and passionate. She brought her hands up and traced her fingers through his straight, silken hair. It was odd to kiss him clean shaven, but nice. She was surprised when she felt his tongue glide along her lips but gave him entry anyway. She pulled away for breath and smiled at him.

"Why are you pretending you don't remember me Jack?"

"Because I don't," he whispered, sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie found me on a beach about three years ago with amnesia."

"So you really don't remember me then?" She asked, her fingers tracing his jaw line, Jack shook his head no. She nodded and pulled away. "Gabby."

"Yes Captain?" Gabby asked bursting in, she had obviously been listening at the door.

"Take Mr. Thomas here to Ana's room, tell Ana to move her stuff, she can either bunk in here with me or in the crew quarters." Gabby nodded and took Jack by the arm, closing the door on her way out. Rena went to her liquor cabinet and took out a large bottle of rum. After pulling the cork out with her teeth she sat on her bed and took three large swigs, emptying the bottle. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"Daddy," Jessie shrieked as Thomas walked into the cabin.

"By all that be 'oly, it can't be," a dark skinned woman whispered.

"This is Ana Maria, she's nice," Jessie said. Thomas smiled and held out his hand towards the woman.

"I'm Thomas," he said. Ana Maria didn't move she just stared at him.

"Yer name be Jack Sparrow, don't try te fool me," Ana said. He noticed her eyes were transfixed on his tattoo.

"The other woman, your Captain, seems to think that too," he said.

"That's because you are Jack Sparrow," the woman that had brought him here said, Gabby he thought she was called.

"Who is this Jack Sparrow?" Thomas asked.

"He was our Cap'n," Ana said.

"He saved my life and introduced me to my husband," Gabby said.

"I can't be a pirate, I'm not evil," Thomas denied.

"Neither was Jack. He was, is, a good man. He saved Governor Swann's daughter Elizabeth from pirates, he saved Commodore Norrington's life. Norrington gave us privateer status for that, of course we're no longer under his protection as we raided an English Port, but we were before that," Gabby said thoughtfully.

"This pirate did all that?" Thomas asked incredulously.

"Are you really Jack Sparrow?" Jessie asked in awe.

"No, I'm not. I would like to be dropped off safely at home with my daughter now. Enough of this foolishness I am not a pirate," Thomas argued. Ana and Gabby looked at each other, and then left locking the door behind them.

"What if you really are a pirate, daddy?" Jessie asked. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm not anymore darling. Don't worry about anything, we'll be home soon," Thomas said.

* * *

"Jack? How could it possibly be Jack? He's dead," Jake said.

"You never met Jack Sparrow did you? I tell you this now, even if I hadn't seen his tattoo I would still tell you that the man in that room is Jack Sparrow," Gabby said.

"He obviously doesn't remember, and if he does he wants to forget. Why would Rena take him?" Jake asked in a depressed, whiny tone.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm not sure why she took him," Gabby said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Rena suddenly walked out of her cabin and into the middle of the group of pirates on deck.

"Listen up everyone," she yelled, quieting the entire deck.

"The man and little girl are not to be touched, do you understand? If so much as a hair on either of their heads is misplaced it'll be the cat for the pirate that did it, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n," the crew yelled.

"Is he really Jack Sparrow?" A man yelled.

"Aye, he's really Jack Sparrow," Rena yelled back. With a smirk she headed into Ana's cabin, she had finally decided what to do.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, the administrator suspended my updatability for a couple days because of my authors note to the bitch there. But I have this one up now. Thank you all for you reviews and for the offers to beat up ChristyDepp or anyone else that flamed me. That was really awesome of you guys! I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon, since it's already written and all. I just want a bunch of reviews before I put it up. I'll probably have it up end of the week. SO EVERYONE REVIEW!!! Please... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found it kind of boring actually, oh well. Please please review!!!


	34. Ruined Plans

Chapter 34

Ruined Plans

"Thomas," Rena yelled, bursting into Ana's room. He was holding the girl on the bed, probably consoling her.

"What?" He asked.

"Come with me," she ordered and left. Thomas watched her go for a moment and then stood.

"I'll be back Jessie," he said following Rena out of the room. She walked up to the helm.

"Bandit go do something else," she dismissed. He saw Jack walking up the stairs to the helm and nodded, then walked away.

"Yes?" Jack asked as he reached her.

"Take the wheel."

"What? I don't know how to-"

"Take the damn wheel or I throw the girl overboard," Rena growled. He did so quickly. His hands touched the wheel, and she saw him caress it slightly. She smirked as he stood to the side of the wheel, only Jack controlled the helm that way.

"Did you miss it Jack?" She whispered from behind him.

"I've never felt this free before," he said.

"You have Jack, you just don't remember." Rena wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She felt his hand rest over hers. She had missed this so much.

"Sail ho," a voice from the crows nest called. "Southeast." She turned around and pulled out her spyglass.

"Naval," she muttered and looked at the flag. "Their flying a flag of truce, slow her down boys," she yelled, turning back to Jack. "Let me take the wheel now, why don't you go find Jessie." He nodded and headed off to Ana's cabin.

"Fly up the white," she yelled watching him walk off. Within seconds the white flag was waving in the wind. She could feel their speed decreasing as her men pulled off the sweeps and lowered the sails to loose the wind. The naval ship was slowly catching up with them; they would be here within a few minutes.

"Captain?" Jake asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Something's not right," he said. She nodded her agreement.

"Your right, men load the cannons, ready your weapons. I don't trust them to keep their truce," she said. Her men raced into action, they would only have scant minutes before they were within firing range of the cannons. "Jake go help, and make sure there are men ready to take the sweeps if we need a quick getaway."

"Yes Captain," he said, and kissed her lips quickly before running off. She pulled out her spyglass and took a look at the ship again. They were close enough for her to make out shapes, but not faces.

"Damn it," she cursed, wishing their ship would move faster so she knew what was happening, she hated not knowing.

"All's ready Captain," Bandit cried softly, if they yelled loudly at this point then the other ship would be liable to hear them.

"Good," she mumbled. The naval ship was within cannon range. "Hold fire, wait and see if we are fired upon first," she said. The naval ship crept closer. Rena pulled out her spyglass and looked. She could make out the faces of the officers and realized suddenly that it wasn't a naval ship at all, and if it was the officers on it were not officers.

"Crap," she mumbled turning back to her crew. "Fire," she screamed. Her men lit the fuses and pushed the cannons forward, opening the cannon doors. After the sound shock had passed she looked at the fake naval ship. She was taking on water.

"Fire," she heard a woman scream and braced for impact. One cannonball hit the side of her ship where it would do little damage.

"Should we run Captain?" Gabby asked.

"No, teach them who's boss, hoist the Jolly Roger and raise sails. I want us next to her in one minute," she ordered. The men and women of the Black Pearl raced to do her bidding, and before she knew it she was staring at a blond woman across from her.

"Take the ship," she screamed. Her crew began swinging to the other ship and fighting. She smirked as a dozen men fell on the fake naval ship. "Drop anchor." She heard the anchor drop into the water, pulled her cutlass and swung across the water onto the fake ship. The blond woman sauntered over to her and drew her sword.

"Give me back my husband and daughter or I will kill you," the blond woman said.

"You can have the girl, but your husband is not rightfully yours wench. He was mine first," Rena said with a smirk. "Besides don't you know any better? We are the Black Pearl, and I am its Captain. You will not live to regret your mistake, savvy?" The blond woman swung.

* * *

Catherine waited for her daughter and husband to return. They never did. The Governor did though.

"Paula listen because I have some bad news," he said.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Your daughter has been kidnapped by pirates," he said.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"There's more, dear, your husband is-" he broke off and watched her.

"Is what? He's not hurt is he?"

"I don't know. Your husband is the dread pirate Captain Jack Sparrow," he finished. She gasped in disbelief, not that he was a pirate, but that the Governor had found out. They couldn't live here anymore.

"A p-pirate? That's not possible," she denied.

"I'm very sorry and I want you to know that we are doing everything we possibly can to catch up with the pirates that kidnapped your daughter. Once we catch them we will bring her back."

"And my husband?"

"Will be tried and hung for piracy." He left then, leaving her to her own misery. Everything she had worked for, everything she had accomplished had been ruined in mere hours. She watched him leave and closed the door silently behind him. It was time she took back her old name, her true identity, her real life.

Catherine ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a small bag. She needed clothing and she needed money, it was a good thing she kept both on hand in case of emergency. She just wished she had never had to use them. When she caught up with those damned pirates she would make them pay for ruining her new life, she would make them pay for destroying everything she had worked so hard for.

She went into her small bathing room and moved the bath tub aside quickly. Underneath it was a secret passageway; she opened this quickly using a series of buttons to release the door. She crawled down the small ladder and hopped off at the bottom.

"Where'd I put it?" She grumbled to herself as she emptied her pockets looking for her flint and steel. It took her a while but she finally found it and located the torch she left at the bottom. She lit it quickly and the room around her was illuminated perfectly. It was a small room filled with jewels, coins of all values, and men's clothing. She stripped and threw on a pair of breeches and loose fitting shirt. She then gathered as much money as she could fit in her pockets, bag, and small purse before stuffing a few changes of clothes in her bag to cover the coins.

She would need to find her old crewmembers, and a ship fast. She knew the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean but with a bit of luck she could find them and lure them to her. A smirk played on her lips as she doused the torch and climbed back up the small ladder. Her revenge would be sweet indeed.


	35. Revenge so Sweet

Chapter 35

Revenge so Sweet

It didn't take Catherine long to recruit her old crew members. They had all mostly stayed in Port Charles, albeit on the worst side of town. They had greeted her with a mixture of respect and wariness as she walked through the door of the tavern they frequented, The Rosette. They had come around quickly though once she gave them the gold from her bags. They always had been a greedy lot, pirates mostly are. She had been as greedy once too, before Jessie had been born. Once she had her daughter though she had left the pirating business for good, selling her ship to the highest bidder, Jack Sparrow.

Jack had been nothing then, a little less than nothing actually. He had come to her one night on the Pearl, which he later renamed the Black Pearl, and told her how much he loved her ship. He had produced fifty thousand gold pieces, more than her asking price, and she had sold him her ship. She remembered the day she found him on the beech. After ten years he hadn't changed much, and she had wondered if she were seeing things. Since he didn't remember his name she had felt he didn't need to know it. She smirked to herself as the wind whipped through her hair.

They had stolen a naval ship that very night, it was said to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean next to the Black Pearl. Cat, as was her pirate name, reveled in the feeling of the wheel beneath her fingers and the moving deck beneath her feet. She had missed this.

* * *

Catherine spotted the Black Pearl about five hours out, this ship was fast indeed. Though they would never catch up with her, especially at the speed the other ship as going, she was going fast enough to be seen, and that's all she needed.

"Fly up a flag of truce boys, I want them to slow down so they can join the party," Cat smirked, the other pirates laughed at this as they secured the white flag onto the pole.

"Cap'n the ship's slowin 'er speed," her first mate Drake said.

"Good, tell the crew to stay low and keep their eyes on the Pearl, I want to know if their preparing their guns," she purred.

"Yes Cap'n," Drake said, tipping his hat and leaving.

They were so close now; only another hour and she would have them. Her revenge was coming to fruition.

The Black Pearl was slowing her decent, they were coming up on her quickly now. Cat steered the ship in a daze, and before she knew it they were within cannon range. Before she could shout orders to fire however she heard something that made her blood run cold, a cannon blast. Her ship was suddenly taking on water.

"Fire," Cat screamed. Her men lit the fuses and pushed the cannons through the cannon doors. They were at a peculiar angle and the shots mostly missed, and the one that hit did little damage. "Damn," she cursed.

"Cap'n," Drake yelled and she looked to see him point at the Pearl, their Jolly Roger was being hoisted. It was a strange depiction of two sparrows flying through the eyes of a skull.

"That bitch has some balls," Cat murmured as the Black Pearl turned and came at them. She was staring at the men across from her before she knew it.

"Take the ship," a woman screamed from the deck of the Pearl. The crew began swinging onto her ship and fights broke out. Everywhere Cat looked her men were dropping. "Drop anchor." She heard the woman yell again, and looked to see her swing across. She dropped onto the deck gracefully and drew her cutlass. Cat smiled and sauntered to the dark haired woman, brandishing it proudly.

"Give me back my husband and daughter or I will kill you," Cat said.

"You can have the girl, but your husband is not rightfully yours wench. He was mine first," the woman said with a smirk. "Besides don't you know any better? We are the Black Pearl, and I am its Captain. You will not live to regret your mistake, savvy?" This angered Cat and she swung clumsily at the dark haired woman.

The woman dodged to the side and swiped at Cat, but she fell to the deck and rolled out of her grasp. She stood and turned to face the arrogant woman.

"How dare you, Thomas is my husband and I will have him back," Cat growled as she attacked the woman again. The dark haired woman simply laughed a parried her blow with what seemed like ease.

"You have already lost wench, your men are dying or dead and unless you give yourself up you will soon follow," the woman said as she struck. Cat tried to block the blow, but she hadn't kept up with the sword over the last decade, she was like a rusty blade. The woman in front of her was obviously a master, and knew it. The smile never left her face as Cat tried unsuccessfully to block.

"Parley," Cat said, dropping her sword. If she didn't give herself up then she would lose, but perhaps she would have a chance at her revenge if she went aboard her old ship. The woman smirked and put her sword to Cat's throat.

"So you give yourself up then?"

"Yes," Cat whispered.

"Gabby, Jon," the woman called.

"Yes Captain?" A blond woman asked, appearing from behind Cat with a tall good looking man.

"Take this woman to the brig," the Captain ordered. The blond woman nodded and pulled her pistol, aiming it at Cat's chest.

"Move," Gabby said. Cat moved, walking along the plank to the Black Pearl. She had lost this day, but she was not beaten yet.

* * *

Rena watched the blond woman walk across to her ship and smirked. "Take anything of value and then blow 'er," Rena yelled as she crossed back to her ship to take a damage report.

She grabbed a rope and swung across, Ana rushed up to her with a large smile on her face. "Report," Rena ordered.

"Little damage done te the ship Cap'n, it'll take 'bout a 'alf a day te fix. Lost one man, Brant, but 'e took out three o the otha's 'fore 'e went," Ana said, bowing her head as she spoke of her fallen comrade.

"Shame, he was a good man, and a damn fine sailor. We'll have a ceremony for him after we get out of here," Rena said. "Make sure his body is brought aboard before we blow the wench's ship Ana." Rena clapped Ana on the shoulder in affection, she knew Brant and her had been close, and then went to the helm. Ana nodded as she left and crossed to the wench's ship. Rena stood at the helm of the Pearl and watched her crew carry things across, one of which being the body of Brant. She sighed quietly as she saw this.

"What happened?" A voice asked from behind her, and she smiled as she turned to see Jack.

"It was an ambush. Some pirates that wanted to go up against the Black Pearl. We got em all though," Rena smirked, and quickly lost it as Jack's eyes fell on Brant. "We lost one though," she whispered sadly. She had always liked Brant, he would be sorely missed.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. She nodded and stepped aside from the wheel.

"Do you want to steer? We need to be going soon, we're about to blow the other ship," She said. His eyes lit up and she smiled wider. Now she could work on her plan more.

"What of Jessie?" He asked.

"I was going to ask Kasha to show her around the ship actually." He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding excitedly. Rena laughed at this and he stepped up to the wheel, holding it lightly in his sideways grip.

"Thank you," he said.

"Kasha," she yelled and waited for her friend to walk up the steps.

"Yes Captain?" Kasha asked, eying Jack.

"Go find the lass Jessie and take her on a tour of the ship," Rena said.

"Yes Captain," Kasha nodded and turned to leave.

"And Kasha?" Kasha stopped and looked at her Captain.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from the brig, got a criminal in there I wouldna want the girl to meet," Rena said, her eyes telling her friend everything she needed to know. Kasha nodded and walked off towards Ana's room to collect the young girl. Rena smiled and stepped beside Jack as the last of her men walked onto deck.

"All aboard Captain," someone yelled and she nodded. "We got a few minutes before she blows."

"Raise anchor and sails, man the sweeps. Get us outa here as quick as possible," she shouted. "Aim that way," she whispered into Jack's ear, her finger pointing away from the ship that was about to explode. He smiled down at her as he turned the wheel to coincide with her finger. He surprised her then by taking her hand and wrapping her arm around his waist.

* * *

Thomas was so strangely attracted to this pirate woman. He didn't know why but he wanted her close, he felt better when she was touching him. Her kisses were exquisite torture and he could see himself staying aboard this ship with her for the rest of his life.

After he came aboard he had realized that he truly must be this Jack Sparrow everyone thought he was, mostly because of the tattoo, but also because of the way everyone looked at him. They looked at him as if he was a long lost brother that they had just found.

He was beginning to remember things too. He could remember the way it felt to stand at the helm during a storm and challenge it. He could remember the smell of the salty sea during the rain, and he could remember the way the woman standing beside him felt as he made love to her, as they lay in bed together, as he whispered how much he loved her. Her arms tightened around his waist and her head fell on his shoulder. He could feel his love for this woman swell within his breast as she sighed contentedly.

"Rena?" He whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes were sparkling with unspoken love.

"Yes Jack?" She whispered.

"I think that I love you," he said.

"Oh Jack, I love you too, more than you could ever know." As she spoke he heard a loud explosion and looked behind him, the ship was nothing but rubble and fire in the water. He turned back to her and leaned down, kissing her lips softly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading that, I must say I really enjoyed writing it! Please Please review, I barely got any reviews for my last chapter, made me sad :( But you can make me happy again by simply reviewing! Just click the lil button at the bottom there, (Points over) and write a few words even, I mean long reviews are nice too, but short ones are good also, anything is wonderful!

Thanks to all my new reviewers and readers, and thanks to all my old ones that reviewed, you guys are great and I always look forward to reading what you all have to say! Anyway I'll try to have another chapter up this weekend; it's a pretty long weekend.

OH and no one is reading my Cutthroat in the Caribbean, you guys should stop what your doing and review, and then go read Cutthroat, it's really good! And then review that one too of course! Ok... hope you all enjoyed this and BYE!


	36. Preparation and a Party

Chapter 36

Preparation and a Party

Rena reveled in the kiss, it was the first time he had kissed her. She was so ecstatic she felt as if she would burst. She felt him pull back suddenly and opened her eyes questioningly.

"I can't do this, I'm married," he whispered in horror before running off. She sighed exaggeratedly. She had never thought she would see Jack run away from anything, certainly not her.

She turned back to the wheel, looking out over the horizon. Things had been much simpler when Jack was dead. She had buried her feelings deep inside hidden from herself. Now with him back they were surfacing and bringing along her memories, the way he touched her, the way he said her name. God she loved him, and he was married.

"Cap'n?" Ana asked and Rena looked to see her walking up to the helm.

"Yes Ana?"

"Crew wants te know if ther'll be a celebration this eve," Ana said.

"Course there will be, they fought hard and deserve to party that way as well. After the rights to our dead we will party," Rena said solemnly. Ana nodded and walked off to tell the crew the good and bad news.

* * *

Jack returned to the room he was staying in with his daughter only to find she wasn't there. After sitting on the bed and waiting for her he decided to take a walk around deck, mostly to find her. As he walked around the pirates smiled and grunted at him, he would just nod to them and walk away. He had no idea how to act with pirates, especially irates who thought he was their long lost Captain.

"Hello Jack, what can I do for ye?" A man asked as he walked by.

"I was looking for my daughter," he said.

"Ah yes, the young lass, she's with me wife right now touring the belly of the ship," the man said. Jack nodded his thanks and left towards the stairs.

Jack walked down the stairs into a dimly lit hallway and cursed himself. This was a pirate ship how could he have let his daughter go wandering about with no one except a scruffy pirate to keep her safe from the other pirates?

"Jessie?" He called quietly as he walked down the hall, looking in open doors and staying away from the ones that were closed. He made it to the end of the hallway without finding her. There was another flight of stairs that he took, this was even darker than the hallway he had just traversed.

"Who's there?" A voice hissed as he reached the bottom and as he turned the corner he saw he was in some sort of jail. He remembered Rena telling the pirate woman to keep Jessie out of the brig because they were holding someone; this must be the brig she spoke of.

"Thomas?" The voice asked and he walked quickly to the last cell only to see his wife.

"Paula?" Thomas asked in shock.

* * *

"Today we have lost Brant, a good man and a damn fine sailor. We commit him to the sea where he dedicated his life. God take this man, he will be missed," Rena said. She stood at the starboard side of her ship, Jon and Ana held the body of their friend wrapped in muslin while the rest of the crew stood, heads bowed behind her. "Would anyone else care to speak?" She asked.

"I would," Ana said, when Rena nodded she turned to address the crew. "Brant would'na want ye all te be sad, ye know that. 'e was full o life and love. I love'd him, I will miss ye Brant," she stood tall, holding her dead lover in her arms. Ana turned to Jon and nodded, and they dropped him into the sea. He disappeared quickly into the depths, the water that was his life swallowing him in his death.

* * *

"So where's Jack?" Gabby slurred drunkenly, a rum cork between her teeth.

"I haven't seen him actually, not since we were at the helm," Rena laughed at her friend.

"That's rather odd," Gabby said suddenly after spitting the cork out.

"Why's that?" Rena asked suddenly sober.

"Because Jessie as just looking for him," Gabby said. Rena dropped her rum and stood quickly, realizing the implications of this.

"Shit," she whispered as she started off towards the brig. "Warn the crew, tell em to stop drinking," Rena said quickly to Gabby as she ran down the stairs.

She didn't know what to expect but she knew Jack wasn't Jack yet and would be influenced easily by the woman that claimed to be his wife. She pulled her pistol and ran down the hall to the stairs. Once she reached them she looked downwards and listened carefully. There were voices, more than two. She walked quietly down a few steps before listening again.

At least four people were talking, and the topic of conversation made her weary.

"-back now, you can take the ship," a woman said, more than likely Jack's wife.

"I'm not sure about this Paula, why would they listen to me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're this Captain Jack Sparrow fellow, they have to listen to you," Paula said.

"Besides we were getting sick of Rena anyway," a voice she knew well said, chilling her blood. It was Jake, Jake was planning a mutiny.

"I like her though," a younger sounding voice said, making her smirk, Jessie.

"She kidnapped you and tried to kill me," Paula said in an appalled tone of voice. Suddenly Rena faltered on the slick steps, and after cursing the cabin boy who had washed them, fell down the stairs. When she hit the bottom she looked up to see a group of startled pirates, the last thing she thought before everything went black was, there were definitely more than four here.

* * *

Muahahahaha... Damn I'm evil! I hope you all forgive me for the ending, but oh well! It had to be done. Anyway I'm wanting (thinks for a moment) fifteen reviews for this chapter! I have 270 so now I want at least 285. You can do it, I know I have a whole bunch of people reading this. I'm counting on you! I'll update as soon as I get 285, promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really love to read your reviews! Thanks again, I hope you liked this chapter!


	37. The darkest Night

Chapter 37

The Darkest Night

Rena opened her eyes to darkness, she tried to inhale but couldn't. She screamed and inhaled water and she realized what had happened. She kicked her feet, hoping they were propelling her upwards and not down deeper, for she would surely drown otherwise.

Her chest was about to explode, she had chosen the wrong direction and swam down instead of up, she was going to die. She closed her eyes, noticing it made no difference in the dark, warm waters of the Caribbean at night. Rena screamed in frustration, making no sound. Her legs continued to kick feebly, her arms pulling her in her chosen direction. She touched something in the waters, cool and slippery. Everything faded and she was no more.

* * *

"Who is it?" Paula asked him. Jack stood and walked cautiously to the woman lying in a heap on the floor. It was Rena. He kneeled down next to her and felt her throat for a pulse, it was beating slowly.

"It's the Captain," Jack said, turning to the assembled mutineers. He flinched as that thought went through his mind, though he didn't know why.

"Let me out now, the ship is ours," Paula said, excitement in her voice. Jack nodded and looked around for the keys.

"On the wall," the pirate, he thought his name was Jake, said. Jack looked over and sure enough there they were. He grabbed them and ran to his wife, unlocking her cell. She stepped forth and smiled.

"Now pick her up and follow me," she ordered as she walked to the steps. She looked down at Rena with a look of hatred, and then kicked her hard in the head. Jack frowned as he saw his wife do this. "Jack, pick her up,' Paula ordered and walked up the stairs. Jack walked to her and picked Rena up tenderly, holding her tightly in his arms. He was having second thoughts.

"Come on, we dun' 'ave a lot o time," Jake said. Jack nodded and headed up the stairs after his wife. When he reached the deck he heard Paula addressing the crew.

"Captain Rena has been killed; I will be taking over this ship now." A few of the crew began to charge at her but stopped as they saw Jack emerge from below deck with Rena. Their jaws dropped and they glared at him with a look of hatred. Jake, Jessie, and the fifteen other crew members the had been conversing with stepped up the stairs and the rest of the crew turned their glares on them.

"Toss her overboard Jack," Paula said and he turned his attention back to her.

"But-" he started but was cut off quickly by his wife.

"Throw her now," the woman ordered, the look of hatred intensifying. He realized then that this was not the woman he had married.

"No," he whispered, his eyes turning hard.

"This is your last chance Jack," she growled as she pulled a pistol from her waist.

"That's Captain Sparrow to you," he roared. She shot. He couldn't feel the pain at first, all he could see was Rena being ripped from his arms by Jake. He reached for her but before he could take a step the pain caught up with him and he fell to the deck.

The last thing he saw was Jack flinging his love over the side of the Pearl, his Black Pearl. He was home and hadn't even realized it.

"Saihrena," he whispered.

* * *

Muahahahahaha! Wow I'm evil! I am so mean to you all! I must be a sadistic person or something, hmm... Well if you think I'm going to pull now what I did to you last chapter, well I must tell you now that you are... WRONG! I'll have another chapter up tonight I just want you guys to review a bit first, but no matter what I'll have another chapter up, probably by 10ish. So hope you liked this chapter, chapter 38 will be up later. OH and before I forget I want to thank you all SO much for your reviews, I got 20 reviews for chapter 36 alone, thank you all so much! And just so you know, reviewing chapters that you haven't reviewed before doesn't count towards the numbers I set down, but it's nice of you to try, hehehe. Ok, I'm off to do my dishes and then write some more. So I bid you ado!


	38. The Ties That Bind Us

Chapter 38

The Ties That Bind Us

Jack slowly got to his knees and crawled to the side where Rena had been thrown into the water. Paula was busy holding back the rest of the crew so she didn't notice him making his way slowly to his love. He made it to the side quicker than he thought he would and pulled himself to his feet.

"Jack," Paula screamed as he jumped overboard. The shot in his leg burned as he hit the water, diving deep to find Rena. He couldn't see anything in the darkness of the water. He closed his eyes and swam down, hoping he was in the right spot. He thought Jake had to drop her rather close to the ship, he had after all dropped and not thrown her. He swam deeper, his lungs screaming at him to turn around and go above. He ignored it, after all what was life without her.

He reached out, his arms flailing around him, when he felt the slightest of touches. He found her. He reached out and grabbed her arm, tears running into the water as he pulled her close and turned around, swimming back to the surface. He swam not for his life, but for hers. He had to reach the surface so she could live. He opened his eyes and swam quicker than he ever had before. His fingers hit the cool Caribbean air and he surged forward, taking a deep breath as his mouth surfaced.

He looked at Rena and realized in shock that she wasn't breathing. He wasn't fast enough.

"Daddy," he heard Jessie scream and looked up. His daughter was leaning over the side of his ship pointing at him. He had no choice, if she didn't get to a flat surface he couldn't save her.

"Here," he yelled, splashing around.

"Throw 'em a rope," he heard someone yell, and waited as a rope was thrown to him, he grabbed it with one hand and wrapped it around Rena, then grabbed a hold and pulled twice to let them know to pull. Pull they did. He felt himself fly through the air and land on the deck, on top of Rena. She suddenly coughed as he landed on her back and he watched as water hit the deck. Jack rolled off her and picked her up, holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth. He laughed suddenly at the irony, him, Captain Jack Sparrow apologizing.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"I'm 'ere me pirate Princess," he whispered. She looked up at him quickly, trying to focus.

"What?" She croaked.

"My pirate Princess," he smiled, holding her tight. She burst into tears and held him back as he rocked her, not letting each other go ever again.

* * *

After Jack had jumped into the water after Rena the crew had surged and taken back the ship from the witch. Jake was killed, as were everyone else involved in the mutiny, except Paula. The crew had tied her up for Jack and Rena to deal with when they returned. Mutiny was not accepted on the Pearl. After all the tears had been spilt and the storied told they stood, hand in hand, in front of her to pass their judgment.

"Paula-" Jack started but was quickly cut off by her.

"It's Catherine or Captain Cat. That's my real name; if I'm going to do you might as well know the truth. At least I'll die on my own ship," she declared.

"Yer ship?" Jack asked, studying her carefully. A look of recognition lit his features as he scrutinized her. "Ye knew all along an' ye didn't tell me," he stated more then asked. She nodded her head, a smirk on her face.

"Why would I tell you, you always were an excellent lover Jack Sparrow," she grinned, earning her a kick in the face from Rena.

"That's Captain Sparrow bitch," Rena growled.

"Well love what should we do with 'er?" Jack asked.

"Do only that which she would do to us," Rena whispered sullenly. "Toss her." Jack nodded and picked her up.

"Jessie, go to your room," Jack ordered.

"But daddy, what's going to happen to mom?" Jessie asked, her face white.

"Jessie listen, please just go to yer room. We're givin yer mother a boat and food and making 'er row te shore, that's all. Now say yer goodbyes." Jessie walked to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy," she said.

"I love you too baby," Catherine whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Through all of this she had forgotten her daughter, now she had lost her. Jessie ran off to her room. Jack looked from Rena to Jessie's closed door, and back to Rena, a look of sadness in his eyes. He had changed so much.

"Rena I-"

"Do what you must Jack," she cut him off, smiling slightly. The woman would live, for now at least. Jack nodded and went to a rowboat, dumping her in.

"Jon get enough food for her to last a few weeks, water too. Hurry," Jack ordered. Jon nodded and ran off while Jack cut Catherine's ropes.

"Thank you for your mercy Captain," Cat whispered.

"Listen Cat, if I ever seen ye again ye'll be killed on sight. Dun' come after us, and if yer lucky Jessie 'el write te ye," Jack growled and stepped aside as Jon dropped the food and water into the boat. Cat nodded and grabbed the oars, smiling brightly.

"You'll never see hide nor hair of me again, Captain," she said as the boat was being lowered into the water. Jack watched as she rowed away, hoping that he never would.

* * *

Wow it's coming up to the end... Can this really be? (Sniffle) I think one more chapter maybe and it's done, maybe two but I think more like one. (Cries) BUT WAIT! I plan on writing a sequel to the slave girl, probably right after I'm done with this one. Keep your eye out for it everyone, review please, I want everyone to review at least this chapter or the last, just once. This way you all can say, hey, I reviewed her story! Thank you all!


	39. For Better or Worse

Okay, first off SORRY SORRY SORRY! That this took me so long to write. I had two tests over the week and my daughter wasn't feeling well. Sorry everyone, don't be mad. Here's some good news though, this will not be the last chapter, I miscalculated and there will be at least one more, but possibly even two more. Here is fair warning for all of you, after the first page break there will be sex, yay for some, not for others I'm sure. So read it if you wish, don't if you don't as always. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and it was quite a few of you. Thank you all so much! Keep up the reviewing and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. For all the fans of Cutthroat in the Caribbean, sorry I haven't updated that in a while, I'll try to have that up tonight or tomorrow night. Okay, tons of love to you all!

Chapter 39

Forever

Saihrena Stood at the back of the ship, alone for the first time in over a week. Since Jack had returned for good, no one was certain if it was the shock of being shot, or the shock of losing Rena again that had brought him back, they hadn't separated once. Now things were returning to normal though.

Jack was once again Captain of his ship, which made her a little sad, but since she was first mate it was pretty much the same. She ordered the crew about, took the helm when she wanted, did the jobs she wanted to do, and slept in the Captains cabin. He was still limping from the shot to his leg, and would for a while to come, but he was happy, they all were.

"There ye are," she heard a voice murmur and smiled. He had found her. "I've been lookin everywhere fer ye love," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I've been here the whole time," she teased.

"I've been thinkin princess."

"You, thinking? That's rather funny," she joked, turning to face him.

"I'm serious love, I know it's been a few years since we've been together but, well-" Jack mumbled to a stop and she stared at him skeptically.

"What is it?" Jack Sparrow at a loss for words was rare indeed.

"Ye remember the day when ye thought I died?" He asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. That day still brought tears to her eyes, because even though he wasn't dead years had been wasted apart from each other.

"That day I was gonna ask ye somethin but neva got the chance te, and well," Jack stopped and dropped to one knee in front of her. "Saihrena, me pirate princess, will ye marry me?" He asked. She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, though she knew he was being sincere. She stopped as a look of hurt crossed his face.

"Jack, love, you're already married," she smirked. He chuckled thoughtfully.

"Yer right, I fergot about that," he said, his good humor returned.

"But yes, of course I'll marry you. Of course it won't be legal, but nothing we do is legal anyway," she smiled.

"Where?" He asked, a large smile on his face.

"Port Royal," she said. "I haven't seen Will and Liz since... Well in a long time," she quickly amended not wanting to bring up his death.

"Ah, that's right, I'd forgotten 'bout them," he said more to himself then her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him suddenly. He responded quickly, his tongue licking at her lips, begging for entrance which she gave him. They stood like that for a while, just kissing one another, and holding each other.

"When do we leave?" She whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

"Now," he said, pulling her out of their little nook. "Bandit," he yelled, walking to the helm.

"Yes Captain?" Bandit said with a smile.

"Head te Port Royal, me pirate princess and I are te be married," Jack pronounced loudly.

"Aye Captain," Bandit said happily as he turned the steering wheel.

* * *

"Captain, Rena," Gabby called as she climbed down the rigging.

"Yea?" Rena called, waiting for her friend to reach them.

"Jon and I would like to have dinner with you tonight," Gabby said when she had finally reached them.

"Sounds good, we'll see ye then," Jack said, taking Rena's arm and pulling her away. With a smile she followed her fiancé into their cabin.

"What is it?" She asked when he had closed the door. His only answer was the touch of his lips against hers, softly at first but growing more insistent as time passed and the kiss grew longer.

Jack pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've been meanin te get ye alone all day," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers once again. Her hands moved to his hair, which she had braided once his memory returned. She had been persistent about keeping it neat, which had made him groan and nod feebly.

Jack brought his hands to her back and massaged it lightly, his fingertips pressing through the thin material of her shirt. His lips moved down her cheek to her neck, where he began to nibble tenderly. She groaned in frustration, and began to unbutton his shirt. It was off in a moment and she caressed his still muscular chest. He was as beautiful as she remembered, just as God-like, and just as sexy.

"You're all mine," she murmured. Jack laughed and pulled away from her neck to look at her.

"Always and fereva love," he said, and kissed her softly. She gave in to the feeling of it, the way his tongue caressed hers, the feel of his lips pressed against her own. She felt herself begin to climax simply from his kiss, her knees grew weak. Only Jack's strong arms kept her upright. Jack pulled back and scooped her up in his arms, then carried her to the bed. He laid her down softly. They just stared at each other for a while, as if not believing that this was really happening, they were together at last, after three years of despair and loneliness, they were together.

"I love you with all my heart," Jack said.

"I love you more," she said playfully.

Jack laughed and reached for the ties of her pants. He untied them and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. She smiled as he did the same with his own, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. He kneeled on the bed next to her and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She slipped it off and threw it on the floor, not caring where it landed.

Jack smiled and leaned down, catching her lips in his own. His hands came up to cup her bare breasts, tenderly tweaking her nipples between his fingers. His mouth moved down and he seized her nipple in his lips, his tongue lapping gently.

"God, Jack," she moaned; her hands intertwined in his braided locks. Jack positioned himself over her, his erect penis pressing into her thigh. Jack brought his hand to her leg and let it slowly creep up her thigh, his lips still wrapped around her hard nipple. She groaned as his fingers slid inside her suddenly.

His finger was gently massaging her clitoris while the other thrust in her depths. "I need you," she moaned, lifting his head and bringing his lips to her own. She kissed him hard, begging him for entrance. She shuddered as his finger continued its ministrations to her nether lips. She looked up into his eyes. Jack removed his hand and began to position himself over her opening. He hovered there for a moment, making her eyes beg him.

Without warning she grabbed his butt and pulled, forcing him inside her. Jack moaned as he was immersed. She clenched her insides around his penis, making him moan louder. He pulled out of her most of the way, his head just barely inside of her, then thrust deeper. Rena groaned and bucked her hips upward to meet his thrust.

She felt an orgasm from deep inside and cried out, spurring Jack on. He began moving faster, his thrusts pushing deeper inside her. She gripped his shoulders, holding on as if for her life. He plunged harder; bringing his hand down to its previous spot he began to manipulate her clitoris again. Another orgasm made her spasm, and she dug her nails into his back. Jack couldn't take it anymore, he had reached his climax. Jack cried out, thrusting inside her once more before pulling out and dropping down on top of her.

"I love you," he whispered, rolling off her.

"I love you too," she smiled, closing her eyes in perfect bliss and falling into a deep slumber.


	40. Forever

Chapter 40  
  
Eternity  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach Port Royal. When they arrived it was to drop Jack, Rena, Kasha, Gabby, Jon, and Bandit off again. When they showed up at Will and Elizabeth's house everyone had been surprised, Will and Liz because Jack was indeed alive, and the others because Will and Liz had children, a boy and a girl. Oddly enough their sons name was Jack. Jack had been honored to find out he had a namesake in the world.  
  
To make sure that nothing happened to the girls Will would always accompany them, as would Jack, albeit from the shadows. Their wedding plans were going well, and she had already ordered the red flowers, the ones she had wanted last time. The wedding was only a week away now and Rena was exceptionally excited, she couldn't wait to bind her life to Jack's forever.  
  
"Rena pay attention," Gabby grumbled.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled as she looked up at the dressmaker. "So it's finished then?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes indeed, I just need the final fitting," the large woman in front of her said with a jolly smile. She began to measure Rena, friendly chatter milling about the dress shop they were in. "So who're you marrying lass? You never did tell me," the dressmaker asked with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't know him, his name's Jack," Rena said with a smirk, trying to be as vague as possible. The woman nodded, the smile never leaving her face. The dressmaker was unusually happy and, though Rena found it rather refreshing, she also found it rather annoying at times.  
  
"Well all's done lass, you can pick it up in a few days," she said, shooing the women out of her shop.  
  
"Thanks," The girls said in unison as they walked out, Will in tow behind them. They walked down the streets toward Elizabeth and Will's house. Rena was so ecstatic, she hoped the week would go by quickly.

* * *

He watched her approach the house from the darkness of the bushes. He had been waiting for hours to see her. He needed her, he yearned for Saihrena. He had been dreaming of her since the day he met her, though for years he had no idea of it. She was alone; he smirked to himself as she walked up the path. She was never alone, it was his chance.  
  
As she walked past him, oblivious to his presence, he slunk from the bushes and stalked up behind her. He reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth to keep her from being heard, he couldn't afford that. He felt her stiffen in his grasp and his other arm reached around her waist and held her tight, making it so she couldn't move.  
  
She shrieked into his hand, and he smiled as he turned her to face him.  
  
"Jack you bastard," she cried, smacking his arm as he released her mouth. "You scarred me to death."  
  
"I know darlin, dontcha love me fer it?" He smirked, leaning forward and kissing her lightly.  
  
"No," she whispered as his lips touched her own. She smirked and pulled away, turning quickly from him and flouncing in the house. This was their last night as separate beings, on the morrow they were to be married on the Pearl. The Black Pearl had pulled into harbor the hour before and was being readied for the wedding as she wandered into Elizabeth's house. The florist had been afraid as the dark pirates entered her establishment to pick up the red flowers to decorate the Pearl, she had gotten over it quickly when she realized what ship the flowers were for.  
  
Ever since they had rescued the commodore the Pearl and her crew had become something of a legend to the people of Port Royal, and James had been quite clear when he'd told them they would always be welcome in the town. She felt Jack move behind her as she entered the sitting room and she smiled, he would have to wait.  
  
"Come on love, I'm sorry," he said, a frown upon his face, his eyes huge with what looked like unshed tears, she didn't buy it for a second.  
  
"Jack darling?" She whispered, creeping close to him, her hands roaming softly about his body.  
  
"Yea?" He whispered, his eyes clearing and his lips quirking upwards as she swayed towards him.  
  
"Go to bed, you have a long day of marrying me tomorrow," she said, then turned and ran up the stairs to her separate room, she hadn't been sleeping with him since they arrived at Will and Elizabeth's and she knew it was driving him nuts. She quickly undressed knowing that Jack would indeed go to sleep, he couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would finally be with her forever. She lay down and fell asleep almost instantly, the sound of the waves lapping against the beach lulling her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Saihrena woke up she knew instantly something wasn't right. She tried to think what had happened the night before. She remembered Jack popping out of the bushes, her running upstairs, and the sound of the waves, but she couldn't figure out why she was swaying herself. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes only to find her fears confirmed, she was on a ship she had never seen before. She looked around slowly, noting she couldn't move her arms or legs. Her eyes came to rest on a man that looked rather familiar to her, someone she hadn't seen in quite a long time. With a flash of horror she realized who it was, and covered up her horror as quickly as it came, she had to smile and bare it.  
  
"Hello Raul," she whispered to her brother, who smiled brightly.  
  
"I didn't think you would recognize me sister dear, it has been far too long," he smirked.  
  
"Why am I here, I am supposed to be married in a few hours," she stated, needing an answer.  
  
"I am truly sorry but I couldn't allow that to happen, not to my baby sister," Raul said. "I was not going to let you marry that pirate," he growled. She burst into laughter suddenly, realizing the mistake she had made, she had gone onto shore. Raul looked at her oddly as if she had gone insane, which oddly enough spurred her into even deeper gasps of laughter.  
  
"Raul, you haven't cared about what I did for the past three years," she said through the laughter, tears running down her cheeks. "And I am a pirate now," she whispered, overcoming her laughter finally.  
  
"Well that is all going to stop sister dear, because after long last I have found him," Raul grinned.  
  
"Who?" She asked, her blood running cold.  
  
"Your fiancé," he whispered, pointing at the door. It burst open as he spoke and in walked Morgead.  
  
"You're dead," she whispered, horrified.  
  
"I'm right here my love, I'll never leave you again," he whispered.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, I can never say how sorry I am for not doing this sooner. Okay here it is, this is the last chapter of this particular story but there will be a sequel! I will not start the sequel for a month or two, I'm sorry everyone but there's no way I can. Not to worry though come December I will be back and updating as fast as I used to! I promise! So check back around December 12, 13, something like that and the sequel will be up. I love you all and thank you all for reviewing this. OH I almost forgot, as for cutthroat in the Caribbean, I didn't like where it was going and I don't have time for it so I'm taking it down, I might put it back up and finish it after the sequel to this, but we'll see, sorry everyone that was into that story! Anyway, love you all, please review and let me know how you all are doing! Bye everyone, see you in a few months!  



End file.
